Melodías pony
by UnIngenieroMas2
Summary: Pinkie Pie se dispone a disfrutar de una tarde primaveral de solete y relax, cuando la cosa se complica por culpa de la música. Edit: He cambiado el título. Creo que "Melodías pony" es más claro :) Gracias por leer
1. Prólogo del que escribe

Prólogo del que escribe

 **Edit** : En fin, al César lo que es del César. Acabo de recordar/comprobar que hay una referencia al concepto de "Melodías Pony" que aparece en otro fic que leí y que no he mencionado. En "Las desventuras de Volgrand en Equestria", capítulo 12 (no son spoilers), un personaje hace un cover (en castellano) de "Sweet Transvenstite" (del musical The Rocky Horror Picture Show). Puesto que la nota al inicio habla en segunda persona, referencio a Unade y a Volgrand como creadores del lascivo y decadente engendro que, ahora recuerdo, me encantó en su día y aun me encanta. No haberlo mencionado antes, lo prometo, fue por no acordarme. Me acordé ahora porque estaba buscando canciones que ponyficar, apareció "The Rocky Horror..." y entonces todo me vino. Desde aquí recomiendo la lectura de "Las desventuras" aunque advierto que la calificación de edad es... Más alta que la de "Melodías Pony".

Ahora sí, continuo.

* * *

Como dijo Volgrand, a veces no se puede controlar la creatividad.

Creo que tengo como cinco o seis trabajos abiertos, entre ellos las aventuras de Derpy en el universo de "Lo que fuimos". Eso y el eternamente pendiente relato sobre la burbuja de la sidra en Ponyville, que... Buf... Ni he empezado.

De historias de otros fandoms ya ni hablo.

Esta serie de fics, me temo que van de otra cosa.

De hacer experimentos, principalmente.

Y de apartar de mi cabeza lo que supone bucear en los detalles de la guerra civil española con algo un poco más alegre. El Ochobre (y eso que estoy en el año 34 y al 36 no he llegado aun), me está resultando complicao.

Al grano :)

Hace algunos meses descubrí el fic de Fhix "Quoth the Pinkie", que era una traducción/adaptación directa del fic con el mismo nombre de la autora The Phantom's Bride of Gondor. Me pareció una idea divertidísima que, por supuesto, los Simpson hicieron primero. Como todo en esta vida :)

Inicialmente empecé a buscar poemas en castellano que "ponificar" y que poder intercalar en un continuo.

No lo logré, aunque aun no pierdo la esperanza de ponificar a Quevedo en el futuro.

Donde sí tuve más suerte, fue con canciones.

Y como a las ponies los números musicales les van bastante, me pareció bastante adecuado. Supongo que esta idea no es nueva y que además de las autoras que menciono arriba, alguien por ahí se habrá dedicado a ponificar canciones pop y rock. Si es así, el plagio no es intencionado. Si me hacéis llegar el nombre de algún autor que ya haya hecho lo mismo, estaré encantado de referenciarlo.

Para elegir las canciones me he basado en el criterio de poder adaptar las letras principalmente, aunque admito que todas me gustan.

Con respecto a la historia que hay detrás del fic, es bastante flojita; he tratado de hacerla al menos interesante, pero lo cierto era que mi prioridad era ir "ponificando" canciones más que hacerlo todo estructurado.

Como de costumbre, cada episodio van a ser como mucho 2000 palabras que me puedo saltar para mencionar notas al pie :)

Como apunte final, al acabar cada episodio digo qué canción he adaptado. Hacerlo al principio me parecía matar un poco la sorpresa; hacerlo al final, si al menos la letra no se reconoce, obliga por otro lado al que al leer por primera vez no se reconozca la música...

No sé. Ninguna opción era buena

:)

Gracias por leer.


	2. C1 The song of the fillies

**Capítulo 1.- The song of the fillies**

Era una tarde alegre y soleada en Ponyville.

Los pegasos habían limpiado las últimas nubes, comenzando a agruparlas para las inminentes lluvias de primavera en unos días; los puestos del mercado comenzaban a desmontarse en la plaza mayor y, tras una mañana de trabajo en el _Sugar Cube Corner_ , Pinkie Pie colgó el delantal al darse cuenta de que tenía que llevar su pedido para las CMC's.

\- ¡Hasta luego señores Cake! ¡Voy a llevar las tartas de limón y canela a _Sweet Apple Acres_!

\- ¡Hasta luego, Pinkie! -contestó la señora Cake-. ¡No olvides que contamos contigo para hacer de canguro esta noche con los gemelos!

\- ¡Cómo iba a olvidarlo! -sonrió Pinkie Pie-. ¡Llevo esperándolo toda la semana!

Era verdad. Pinkie llevaba toda la semana ideando juegos y distracciones para los cada vez más inquietos gemelos Cake. Con todo lo que les había preparado, pensó, seguro que se lo pasarían bomba.

¿Qué podía salir mal en una tarde tan luminosa y alegre?

Al salir del _Sugar Cube_ , sin embargo, Pinkie Pie no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento que le sacudió la cola.

No era un estremecimiento al uso. Para empezar, no había comenzado en sus crines, lo que indicaba probablemente que nada iba a caerle encima. Aquel, entre las decenas de estremecimientos que era capaz de percibir e identificar, encontraba que era nuevo. Se parecía un poco al de peligro inminente, pero por otro lado, no dejaba la misma sensación en los rizos de su crin. ¡Uuuuuh! ¿Qué sería? ¿Algo relacionado con los gemelos? ¿Quizás la silenciosa advertencia del fin del mundo provocado por una invasión de dragones?

\- ¡Bueno! -se encogió de hombros hablando sola-. ¡Supongo que pronto me enteraré!

* * *

Fluttershy y Peter vieron llegar a saltitos a Pinkie Pie con su carga de tartas de limón. Sobre su lomo, Peter, el águila calva con conjuntivitis que la doctora Fauna le había confiado, se sintió un poco inquieto.

\- ¡Oh, no te preocupes, Peter! -explicó Fluttershy-. Es sólo Pinkie Pie. Trae tartas para las potras. ¿Ves?

Peter asintió, un poco más tranquilo. El pobre, comprendió Fluttershy, con los ojos tan húmedos y enrojecidos no veía bien de lejos, y no poder identificar las cosas le estresaba un poco. La doctora Fauna había recomendado que le diese el aire un poco, en todo caso, y su curación era, en opinión de Fluttershy, más importante que su tranquilidad.

Aunque a decir verdad, no podía evitar sentirse mal por él.

\- ¡Hola Fluttershy! -saludó Pinkie-. ¡Entrega especial! ¿Dónde están las Crusaders?

\- Cerca del granero -informó Fluttershy-. Creo que apareces justo a tiempo, Pinkie... Me parece que necesitan un poco de ánimo.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Mis tartas de limón tienen super-extra de ánimo!

* * *

Frente a la puerta del granero de Applejack y al lado del circuito de actividades que las CMC habían construido para los nuevos potrillos, Pinkie Pie comprendió enseguida que las tartas de limón con super-extra ánimo no iban a ser suficiente.

La tropilla de potros que las CMC's estaba entrenando, parecía haber pasado el punto de no retorno: agotados, desesperados y con la moral por los suelos, comieron en silencio sus trozos de tarta de limón de merienda sin que su dulcísimo y agradabilísimo sabor, a la vez ácido y a la vez dulce, arrancara una sonrisa en ellos.

Pinkie no lo comprendía. Probó un trozo de tarta para ver si era el problema.

\- No lo comprendo -murmuró Pinkie con la boca llena-. La tarta está perfecta. ¿Por qué siguen tristes?

\- Llevamos ya tres días con ellos -explicó Apple Bloom-. ¡Y tres semanas antes! ¡Sin éxito!

\- Sí -confirmó Scootaloo-. Creo que es el grupo más difícil que hemos tenido jamás.

\- Aun ninguno ha conseguido su Cutie Mark -concluyó Sweetie Belle-. Normalmente alguien la consigue después de tantas actividades y anima a los demás, pero... En fin... Ya nos hemos quedado sin ideas.

Pinkie asintió con alivio; era únicamente un problema de moral y la tarta, modestia aparte, era perfecta.

\- No os preocupéis -sonrió Fluttershy-... Decidles que su Cutie Mark aparecerá tarde o temprano. Recordad que vosotras tardasteis mucho más que eso.

Las CMC asintieron, pensativas, mientras Pinkie trataba de ofrecer alguna solución alternativa. Ver a un montón de potrillos desilusionados no era su idea de una tarde agradable... Y si la tarta no servía... Quizás...

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Necesitan una canción!

Inmediantamente, Pinkie se acercó al grupo de derrengados y tristones potrillos y comenzó a cantar lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

 _Do you hear the fillies sing?_

 _Singing the song of angry mares?_

 _It is the music of the fillies_

 _who won't be blank flanks again._

Hipnotizados, los potrillos dejaron sus trozos de tarta sobre la mesa y la miraron anonadados. La música era rítmica y marcial; un poco excesiva, juzgó Fluttershy, para unos potros tan jóvenes; pero lo cierto era que parecía conseguir su objetivo. Les estaba levantando el ánimo.

 _When the beating of your heart,_

 _echoes the beating of your hooves._

 _There is a life about to start,_

 _when the Cutie comes!_

Fluttershy se sintió inmediatamente intimidada por las inesperadas trompetas, tambores, pífanos y trompas lo que la hizo retroceder al comprobar que Peter también notaba algo fuera de lugar. Las CMC, en cambio, se unieron a la canción y fueron de potro en potro levantando sus corazones.

 _Will you join in our Crusade?_

 _Who will be strong and stand with me?_

 _Beyond of every blank flank,_

 _is there a Cutie Mark, you see?_

Todos se alzaron al unísono, con un casco en alto.

 _Then join in the fight,_

 _for the right of your Cutie Mark win!_

Pinkie apareció con una bandera de color rojo y empezó a ondearla sobre la mesa de la merienda, jaleada por el resto de potrillos.

Fluttershy no pudo evitar llevarse un casco de sorpresa a la boca, porque de repente, la mesa se había convertido en lo que parecía un carro fúnebre, negro e imponente, rodeado de decenas de ponis compungidos que parecían terriblemente enfadados por algo. La cosa no hubiese pasado de ahí, sino fuera porque un escuadrón de la Guardia Solar hizo aparación de repente y comenzó a mirar con malos ojos a los potrillos y a Pinkie, quienes vestían por algún motivo como ponies de Franponia del siglo XIX.

 _Do you hear the fillies sing?_

 _Singing the song of angry mares?_

 _It is the music of the fillies_

 _who won't be blank flanks again._

 _When the beating of your heart,_

 _echoes the beating of your hooves,_

 _there is a life about to start,_

 _when the Cutie comes!_

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? -chilló Fluttershy aterrada, al ver que el frontal del granero se había convertido de repente en la confluencia de dos calles y que todos los potrillos ondeaban banderas sobre el carruaje mortuorio.

 _Will you give all you can give_

 _so your loved Mark, finally, comes?_

 _Some will win it and some will not,_

 _will you stand up and take your chance?_

 _The proud for your Cuties,_

 _will make you to prance through the lands!_

El mar de ponies vestidos de época se había unido a potrillos y _Crusaders_ , jaleados por Pinkie Pie en lo alto del carro. Fluttershy decidió apartarse del camino de la multitud y oyó, en su lomo, un breve graznido de inquietud.

\- Lo sé, Peter -susurró Fluttershy-. Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero los potrillos parecen animados.

 _Do you hear the fillies sing?_

 _Singing the song of angry mares?_

 _It is the music of the fillies,_

 _who won't be blank flanks again._

 _When the beating of your heart,_

 _echoes the beating of your hooves._

 _There is a life about to start,_

 _when the Cutie comes!_

La música paró abruptamente cuando Applejack apareció con dos cubos de manzanas en sus alforjas.

\- ¡Qué, por Equestria, está pasando aquí!

Fluttershy encontró que la pregunta era bastante pertinente.

Por un lado, lo que hasta hacía un momento había sido su granero seguía siendo la confluencia de dos calles llena de ponis vestidos de época, tras la música un poco desorientados. En lo alto del impresionante carro fúnebre, Pinkie Pie y uno de los potrillos estaban a dos patas, apuntando a los ponies de la Guardia Solar con algo parecido a un secador de pelo con acabados de madera y metal. Los guardias, como los demás ponies que habían aparecido de la nada, se comenzaban a preguntar qué estaba sucediento y por qué de repente habían aparecido en mitad de la granja de los Apple.

\- ¿Que qué está pasando? ¡NO LO SÉ! -admitió Pinkie en apariencia totalmente desbordada-. ¡Creo que nos hemos venido muy arriba!

\- ¿Es eso un carro fúnebre? -protestó Applejack ante los murmullos generales. Al subirse y abrir el ataúd, un grito de sorpresa se escapó de entre la multitud-. ¡PINKIE PIE! ¿POR QUÉ HAS TRAÍDO A UN PONY MUERTO A MI GRANJA? ¡Y DÓNDE DEMONIO HAS METIDO MI GRANERO!

\- ¡Es la Revolución! -saltó el potrillo al lado de Pinkie.

Antes de que Pinkie Pie pudiese aclarar algo, los presentes fueron testigos de cómo el potrillo ganaba su Cutie Mark con un estallido de luz: una hoz cruzada con un martillo, amarillos, sobre un campo rojo.

* * *

Los momentos posteriores fueron un poco confusos para Pinkie.

Por un lado, Applejack no parecía muy contenta con haber perdido su granero y por otro, la aparición de un cadáver en el carro fúnebre, aunque fuese dentro de un ataud, puso de muy mal humor a la Guardia Solar quienes, por otro lado, ya estaban de bastante mal humor al haber aparecido allí sin ninguna explicación.

El resto de ponis volvió a su casas, agradecidos por los disfraces de época, pero tan confusos como todos los demás.

Los únicos que parecían contentos eran los potrillos de las CMC y por supuesto, Worker Movement, que había ganado por fin su Cutie Mark. Algo es algo, pensó Pinkie Pie mientras los Guardias Solares la esposaban.

\- ¡Esperen! -rogó Fluttershy al ver cómo se la llevaban detenida-. ¡Es un error! ¡Seguro que hay una explicación para esto!

\- Explicación que encontraremos siguiendo el procedimiento -contestó el cabo de la guardia-. La señorita Pie se viene al calabozo.

\- ¡No digas nada a los perros del poder camarada! ¡Mantente firme! -gritó Worker Movement-. ¡Hasta la victoria siempre!

\- ¡Cállate potro! ¡Estás haciendo llorar al águila de Fluttershy! -dijo Applejack sacudiéndole con el sombrero.

\- A decir verdad -musitó Fluttershy-... Es sólo una conjuntivitis...

\- Yo... Lo siento -murmuró Pinkie desolada-. No sé qué ha pasado...

\- ¡Tiene que haber un error, oficial! -explotó Applejack- ¡Pinkie sería incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie!

* * *

Tras intentar hacer razonar al guardia sin éxito, los potrillos, Applejack, Fluttershy y las CMC's sólo pudieron ver cómo se llevaban a Pinkie Pie a los calabozos de Canterlot. Entretanto, Black Coroner y su equipo aparecieron para levantar el cadáver.

Fluttershy vio cómo Applejack volvía a ajustarse el sombrero, molesta.

\- No lo entiendo -musitó con cara de no poder creérselo-. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Se puede saber qué habéis hecho, Apple Bloom?

\- No... No lo sé. Sólo estábamos cantando y todo... Se descontroló.

\- No puedo decir que el aspecto me disguste -opinó Sweetie Belle mirándose el traje-, pero... Pero al mismo tiempo... Me siento atrapada en una voluntariosa, y a la vez futil lucha enmarcada en algún tipo de revolución liberal destinada a un trágico fracaso.

\- Iba a decir lo mismo -opinó Scotaloo-... Yo, además, por algún motivo, me siento chovinista, impulsiva, idealista, irracional y sin ganas de pronunciar la última letra de cada palabra.

\- No sé decirte -opinó Apple Bloom-. No sé lo que significa la palabra "chovinista". Pero de repente me apetece cantar sobre... ¿Sillas vacías? Al menos Worker Movement ha conseguido su Cutie Mark. Eso es bueno, ¿no?

Peter graznó, en apariencia francamente molesto. Fluttershy comprendió que debía llevarlo de vuelta con la doctora Fauna cuanto antes.

\- ¡Basta! -zanjó Applejack-. Vamos ahora mismo a hablar con Twilight. ¡Aquí hay gato mágico encerrado! ¡Y tenemos que sacar a Pinkie Pie de la cárcel!

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

NdA: La canción es del musical "Los Miserables", que podéis encontrar en youtube. "Do you hear the people sing", es el título. Sus autores son Claude Michel-Schönberg en la música y Herbert Kretzmer en las letras. Espero no haberme saltado mucho la métrica. :)

Gracias por leer


	3. C2 Lola

**Capítulo 2.- Lola**

Fluttershy se dio cuenta de que Ángel estaba esperándola en la puerta de casa. Inmediatamente se alarmó, pero no porque siempre la esperara dentro, aunque ese sin duda era un detalle a tener en cuenta, sino porque Ángel no tenía en mucho aprecio a Peter a pesar de que Fluttershy le había asegurado, el águila había dado su palabra, que no se lo comería.

El que saliera a esperarles sin duda indicaba un estado de alarma fuera de lo normal.

¿Quizás le había aliñado mal la ensalada?

\- ¿Qué ocurre Ángel? Creí que te había dejado la comida preparada antes de irme. ¿Hay algún problema?

Ángel tamborileó con su pata como respuesta y apartó la mirada, molesto, en su habitiual actitud pasivo-agresiva.

\- ¿Es por Peter? Me gustaría poder arreglar qué te molesta cuanto antes, Ángel, amor, pero tenemos un problema muy grave. ¡Pinkie Pie está en la cárcel! ¡Tenemos que ayudarla! Applejack y las _Crusaders_ han ido a ver a Twilight y debo reunirme con ellas cuanto antes. He venido a dejar a Peter.

Angel parpadeó perplejo durante unos segundos. Fluttershy supuso que ser informado de que Pinkie había sido llevada a prisión era de por si una noticia difícil de asimilar.

Abrió la puerta y acercó a Peter a su pajarera para que pudiera posarse en ella. El águila saltó y aleteó un poco, inquieto, hasta que por fin se calmó.

\- Aquí estarás bien, Peter. Mañana volveré a sacarte para que te dé el aire un poco y en unos días tu conjuntivitis estará curada del todo.

Peter graznó. Fluttershy había esperado un graznido de conformidad, pero en vez de eso, oyó uno de alarma. Volvió la vista a donde Peter señalaba con una garra y, sorprendida, vio a la pobre Lola flotar por el aire.

\- ¿Lola?

La perezoso hembra volvió la cabeza muy lentamente en una expresión que Fluttershy identificó como de calma. Cuando comprendió qué pasaba, Fluttershy acertó a taparse la risa con un ala.

\- ¡Oh, Discord! ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡Sal inmediatamente! ¡Has asustado mucho al pobre Ángel y al pobre Peter!

Discord se hizo visible al momento y como Fluttershy había comprendido, Lola estaba abrazada a su cuerpo.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Aguafiestas! -se quejó Discord mirando a Lola-. Sólo quería darte una sorpresa. Pero este bicho me ha debido tomar por un árbol.

\- Bueno, lo has conseguido -sonrió Fluttershy-. Aunque me temo que no tenemos tiempo para diversión.

\- ¿Ni siquiera para el té? -recriminó Discord en su mejor chaqué británico.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Discord! ¡No me acordaba! Con todo lo que ha sucedido... ¿Podemos dejar el té para otro día? ¡Ha pasado algo muy grave!

Discord dejó su taza sobre el plato con evidente cara de disgusto.

Otro Discord se apareció frente a ella disfrazado de eficiente secretario.

\- No sé si el señor Discord estará disponible otro día -anunció con hastío-. La agenda del señor Discord está muy apretada.

\- ¡Es grave Discord, por favor! -informó Fluttershy-. ¡Pinkie Pie está en la cárcel por haber traído un cadáver a la granja de Applejack!

Fluttershy vio al Draconequus recoger su mandíbula del suelo con la ayuda de multitud de pequeños Discords ayudantes.

\- Que... Pinkie Pie... ¿Qué?

\- No sabemos qué ha pasado exactamente -explicó Fluttershy-. Por eso vamos a reunirnos con Twilight.

\- Quieres decir... ¿Para trazar un plan de fuga para sacar a Pinkie de la cárcel?

\- ¡Oh, no! Para intentar comprender qué ha pasado. Estoy segura de que todo ha sido un malentendido.

Fluttershy vio a Discord apoyar su barbilla sobre su garra de águila en la pose que siempre usaba para pensar profundamente. Con un chasquido de dedos teleportó a Lola de vuelta a su cojín en el falso árbol de la pared del fondo y sacó lo que parecía un instrumento de medición con dos graciosos cuernecitos relampagueantes.

\- Siempre temí que la mente de esa pony rosa acabara por romperse del todo tarde o temprano -musitó-... Pero supongo que... No es así...

Fluttershy vio cómo el aparato de medición de Discord al acercarse a ella empezaba a brillar descontrolado, sus cuernecitos tiesos y una aguja saliéndose de la escala.

\- ¿Discord? ¿Qué significa eso?

* * *

Discord alejó el medidor de flujo mágico de Fluttershy al ver su cara de preocupación.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento... Es... Aun no lo sé. Pero por algún motivo tienes un nivel de magia poco habitual.

Fluttershy escondió su cara tras una de sus alas, en un gesto sincero y tierno que Discord encontraba adorable.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¿Quieres decir que puede ser culpa mía?

\- Aun no lo sé -aceptó Discord haciéndose aparecer una gorra de cazador de ciervos y una lupa-... Veamos... ¿Qué pasó exactamente?

Fluttershy relató el número musical de Pinkie en Sweet Apple Acres, sin que nada, más allá de un típico número musical pony, le pareciera fuera de lugar; el que una patrulla de la Guardia Solar hubiera aparecido de la nada y, por supuesto, el carro fúnebre eran quizás las únicas notas...

Discordantes...

Comprendió al momento la pregunta no hecha por Fluttershy al acabar su relato. Aquello, tuvo que aceptar Discord, olía a su magia. Apestaba más bien. La referencia pop, el leve toque de humor negro, quizás excesivo, pero razonable siempre que hubiese una buena explicación para el pony muerto en el ataúd...

Algo no cuadraba eso sí, se le ocurrió a Discord.

El celo excesivo por los detalles en el número.

Y eso de no deshacer la magia al final... ¿Qué tenía de gracioso transmutar la realidad si no volvía a ser como antes? Una realidad cambiada para siempre, dejaba de ser un marco interesante para referencias postmodernas, aunque, y esto una parte de Discord lo tuvo que admitir con cierta nostalgia, dejar el caos a su paso siempre le había parecido gracioso y que demostraba cierta fortaleza de carácter.

\- Tienes mi palabra de que no fue cosa mía -aclaró inmediatamente Discord-. Y creo que también es muy probable que tampoco sea cosa tuya -trató de tranquilizarla.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Discord asintió. Descubrió que sentía una cálida sensación cuando Fluttershy estaba tranquila. Pero tranquilizarla, quizás, no era lo más adecuado. ¿Y si realmente era cosa suya? Fluttershy no haría algo así a sabiendas, claro. Pero quizás...

Involuntariamente...

\- ¿Y dices que Pinkie empezó a cantar para animar a los potrillos y todo se descontroló?

\- Aha.

Discord puso los brazos en jarras delante del mural en la pared lleno de datos conectados por hilos de colores. Luego se metió una piruleta en la boca, mientras echaba su fedora de detective para atrás. Claro. Tenía que ser eso... El estado de ánimo... ¿Podría...? ¿Podría probar?

\- Dime, Fluttershy... Entiendo por qué Peter está aquí pero... ¿Y Lola? ¿Qué hace el perezoso aquí? ¿No estaba en el santuario?

* * *

\- ¡Oh, bueno Discord! -sonrió Fluttershy-. Es sólo... Lola y yo creo que tenemos algo especial desde que la encontré en el Everfree y la llevé a ver a la doctora Fauna -contó-. A veces la traigo a casa unos días... Es por cómo la encontré, ¿entiendes?

Discord notó un escalofrío recorriéndole las escamas de la espalda hasta las crines de la nuca; llevó un ojo al detector de magia en su mano y comprobó que, como temía, estaba echando humo.

\- Por favor -dijo interesado-... Continua.

La guitarra acústica empezó a sonar entonces, en la versión de una canción que Discord, alguna vez, había escuchado de muchas otras maneras. Antes de que Fluttershy pudiese empezar con la primera estrofa, vio aparecerse a un pony con gafas de pasta negra a la guitarra y a Octavia haciendo la línea de bajos sin el arco de su contrabajo, delante de micrófonos profesionales y focos.

Y entonces Fluttershy, confiada y segura, empezó a cantar.

 _I met her in a tree up in the Everfree,_

 _didn't know what was at first, but then I realized she was a sloth-a_

 _S-L-O-T sloth-a_

 _._

 _She slowly smiled at me as she opened her arms_

 _and I thought it took forever and that her name could be just Lola_

 _L-o-l-a Lola... Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola..._

Discord, agradado, no pudo evitar sacar una pandereta y seguir el ritmo delante de su propio micrófono, al tiempo que hacía los coros.

 _Well I'm not swiftest pony that will ever be_

 _but when she ended up squeezing me I was nearly asleep_

 _Oh my, Lola... Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola..._

 _._

 _Well I'm not dumb but I can understand_

 _why she walks like a turtle and smiles like the sun_

 _Oh my, Lola... Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola... Lo-lo-lo-lo Lola..._

Discord se sintió inmediatamente agradado y sorprendido; una sensación cálida y reconfortante le envolvió, impidiéndole pensar. De repente, era parte de la canción y la canción de él, y excepto la pandereta que se había hecho aparecer, nada de aquello, absolutamente nada, era obra suya.

Y era mágico.

 _Well, we prance through the trees like we could fly_

 _Under the leaves and a bright sunlight_

 _I picked her up and put her on my back_

 _And I said dear sloth won't you come home with me?_

 _._

 _Well, I'm not the world's most confident pony_

 _but when I looked in her eyes well I almost fell for my Lola_

 _Lo-lo-lo-lo, Lola... Lo-lo-lo-lo, Lola..._

 _Lola... Lo-lo-lo-lo, Lola... Lo-lo-lo-lo, Lola..._

 _Lola... Lo-lo-lo-lo, Lola... Lo-lo-lo-lo, Lola..._

Discord observó a Fluttershy. Estaba transmutada. La canción la había poseído por completo, volviendo su crin rosa en tonos dorados y sin soltar el micrófono continuó con los siguientes versos mientras Peter y Ángel sacaban mecheros encendidos en homenaje y abrazados empezaban a mecerse al ritmo de los acordes de guitarra.

 _We returned to her place_

 _I said, oh my, bye!_

 _She just didn't try..._

 _Could not watch her face..._

 _Then I looked at her and she at me._

Discord no pudo evitarlo. Quería hacerlo. Quería cantar. Y él no cantaba... Pero... Pero Fluttershy no podía terminar la canción sola... Y era tan hermosa canción...

 _And that's the way that I want it to stay,_

 _and I always want it to be that way for my Lola._

 _Lo-lo-lo-lo, Lola..._

 _._

 _Sloths will be free and free will be sloths_

 _It's a mixed up muddled up shook up world except for Lola._

 _Lo-lo-lo-lo, Lola..._

Acabaron cantando los cuatro, Lola observando desde su cojín, con aspecto agradado.

 _Well I left home just some days before_

 _and I'd never ever hughed a sloth before._

 _But Lola smiled and took me by the leg,_

 _and I just thought she could stay home with me._

 _._

 _Well I'm not the world's most daring of ponies,_

 _but I know what I am and I'm glad I'm a Shy._

 _And so is Lola._

 _Lo-lo-lo-lo, Lola... Lo-lo-lo-lo, Lola..._

 _Lola... Lo-lo-lo-lo, Lola... Lo-lo-lo-lo, Lola..._

* * *

La canción acabó con un acorde final de guitarra, que acabó bruscamente con la magia.

\- ¿Discord? -protestó Octavia inmediatamente-. ¡Discord! ¡Yo no hago pizzicatos! ¡Y menos líneas de bajo! ¿Dónde está mi arco?

Discord salió del trance durante unos momentos. A su lado vio a Fluttershy, con una camiseta negra sin hombros y un colgante de plata. Y la crin rubia.

\- ¡No es culpa mía! -protestó Discord-. ¡Yo no hice nada! Bueno, puede que hiciera aparecer la pandereta...

\- Pues yo creo que ha sido genial -opinó el pony de la guitarra y las gafas-. ¿Podemos quedar otro día?

Octavia y el pony guitarrista quedaron discutiendo unos instantes, mientras Fluttershy, acongojada, se cubría la cara con sus alas.

\- ¡Oh, no! -exclamó-. ¿Sabes qué significa esto? ¡Significa que es culpa mía! ¡Es mi culpa que Pinkie Pie esté en la cárcel!

Discord acarició la melena de la pobre Fluttershy para consolarla.

\- Aun no lo sabemos -trató de calmarla-... Vayamos a ver a Twilight. Es posible que podamos encontrar entre todos una solución.

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO

* * *

 **NdA** : La canción de "Lola" fue escrita (si internet no miente) por Ray Davies e interpretada por "The Kinks" por primera vez en el año 1970. Cuenta una historia mucho más curiosa que la adopción de un perezoso hembra y la recomiendo totalmente. La versión que he usado es la de "Lake Street Dive", que me parece por su limpieza y sencillez algo digno de buscar en youtube. Me he saltado la métrica en un par de versos, pero creo que sigue cuadrando. Disculpas si alguien se ofendió :)

¿Qué pasará? ¿Será culpa de Fluttershy? ¿A dónde llevará el interrogatorio de Black Coroner a la pobre Pinkie? ¿Alguien sabe qué les hacen a las ponies rosas en la cárcel? En cuanto acabe con algunos compromisos con "tiempo de relatos", vuelvo con esta historia.


	4. C3 Bite on me

**Capítulo 3.— Bite on me**

Twilight volvió a comprobar cómo le iba a Spike con Flurry Heart. Para su sorpresa, el bebé alicornio estaba especialmente calmado y junto con Spike había emprendido, cascos de obra amarillos en la cabeza, la construcción de una nueva torre de piezas de madera en el suelo de la biblioteca.

Twilight apartó la pila de libros y pergaminos de su escritorio en la biblioteca del Castillo de la Amistad y colocó allí la bandeja con el té y las pastas para Cadance y Shining.

— Gracias por sacar tiempo para venir a verme —volvió a agradecerles Twilight mientras les servía—. He pasado tantos días investigando en el nuevo embrujo de posicionamiento celeste, que he perdido la noción del tiempo.

— Sería injusto que siempre vinieras a vernos tú —sonrió Cadance, agradada por su té—. Además, a Flurry le gusta mucho jugar en tu castillo.

Twilight vio a Shining asentir con la cabeza.

— Y también queríamos sacarte de tu rutina de empollona —comentó su hermano mayor con la boca llena de pastitas de té—. ¡Y las pastas de Pinkie Pie son insuperables!

Twilight sonrió. A ese ritmo, tendría que hacerles un pedido nuevo de pastas a los Cake con el tragón de su hermano arramblando con todas sus existencias. Se sentó, poniéndole otra galleta de mantequilla en el plato.

— Si sigues comiendo así, hermanito, Cadance va a dejar de encontrarte atractivo.

Shining se detuvo inmediatamente, alarmado. Miró a Cadance, a su lado, una elegante y pícara sonrisa escondida tras la taza de té.

— ¡Nah! —dijo al fin zampándose la galleta de mantequilla—. ¡Cadance está cazada ya! ¡Estamos casados! Me pondré hecho un caballo ceporro y gordo —añadió sacudiéndose la panza—, y me seguirá queriendo igual.

Twilight no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la contrariada mirada de su cuñada.

— Te seguiré queriendo —aceptó—, pero no sé si seguiré haciéndolo tanto.

Twilight tardó unos segundos en comprender, hasta que Cadance y Shining se besaron un poco más largo y apasionado de lo normal. Se sonrojó inmediatamente. Cosas de pareja, pensó.

Twilight se sorprendió preguntándose si con ella sería igual; si acabaría encontrando a alguien especial con quien compartir aquellos momentos; formar una familia, incluso, como la que su B.B.B.F.F. había logrado formar. Con una sonrisa traviesa y como si le leyera la mente, Shining se la quedó mirando durante unos momentos tras volver a sentarse en su silla. Sin disimulo, lanzó una mirada desaprobadora hacia las pilas y pilas de papeles y libros que Twilight tenía en su escritorio. Y... A decir verdad... Por toda la biblioteca.

— ¿Sabes Twi? No hemos venido aquí únicamente por el gusto de verte —sonrió—. Habíamos pensado...

— ... En sacarte un poco de aquí —añadió Cadance.

— ... Y presentarte a cierto pony...

Twilight parpadeó durante unos instantes, sin comprender.

— Es verdad que llevo mucho tiempo trabajando con el encantamiento... ¿Quizás conozcáis a alguien en el Imperio que pueda echarme un casco?

Cadance rio abierta y educadamente, mientras Shining se llevaba la palma de su casco al hocico.

— ¡Twi! ¡Queremos presentarte a UN PONY! ¡Para que salgas de esta biblioteca! —aclaró Shining—. ¡A un potro! ¿Entiendes?

Twilight se sintió roja como un tomate instantáneamente y se escondió detrás de su taza de té.

— No... Yo no... Tengo tiempo ahora para esas cosas —balbuceó.

— Eso es lo que decías de la amistad —sonrió Cadance—. Y no te ha ido mal saliendo de tu cascarón...

— De tu cascarón de empollona —añadió Shining—. Es un potro estupendo. Muy guapo. Muy simpático. Y muy educado porque sabe que le arrancaré la cabeza si no lo es... Queremos que vengas al Imperio para que...

— ¡Shining! —se escandalizó Twilight—. ¡No voy a ir al Imperio de Cristal a una cita preparada por ti!

— ¿Por qué no?

Twilight era incapaz de que le bajara el sonrojo. ¿Una cita? ¡No! ¡Imposible! El conjuro de posicionamiento no se iba a descubrir solo. Además, ¿y si las demás la necesitaban? Ser una princesa alicornio era un trabajo a tiempo completo. Y... Y... ¿Y qué clase de potro era? Había conocido a alguno de los amigos de Shining y ninguno le había parecido... En fin. ¡No! ¡Ridículo! ¡Vaya ocurrencia!

Ante su silencio, Cadance dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa.

— Nunca te hemos contado cómo tu hermano y yo —intervino su cuñada—, empezamos a salir.

— Tú eras mi canguro —se encogió de hombros Twilight, agradecida por poder cambiar de tema—. Ya os conocíais.

Shining compartió una mirada cómplice con Cadance.

— Claro que nos conocíamos —suspiró su hermano—, pero... En fin. Aun no salíamos juntos, ¿entiendes?

— No.

— Tu hermano no se atrevía a decirme nada, así que unas amigas mías nos prepararon una cita a ciegas en un club de Canterlot llamado "Los ochenta" —explicó Cadance—. Allí empezó todo.

— ¿"Los ochenta"? —intervino Spike acercándose con Flurry en brazos—. ¿Ese sitio con música tan rara y ponies con calentadores y crines cardadas?

— Ese mismo —sonrió Cadance, maliciosa—. Verás, tu hermano el valiente capitán de la guardia no se atrevía a decirme nada.

— Eso no es del todo cierto —puntualizó Shining—, pero es más o menos como fue —aceptó—. Yo me iba a un destino en dos días. Iba a perder la oportunidad de decirle que me gustaba.

— ¡Estaba tan nervioso! —rio Cadance—. ¡Fíjate que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que morderme los hombros!

La sorpresa ante aquella revelación hizo que Twilight no le prestara atención a la música que comenzaba a sonar por todas partes. Nunca habría podido imaginar a su hermano como un potro salvaje que fuera por ahí mordiendo los hombros de las yeguas. ¡Menos aun a una princesa!

— ¡Shining! —se escandalizó Twilight.

— ¡Fue un mal consejo y yo un idiota! —se defendió Shining—. ¡Pero es que nunca había cortejado a una yegua antes!

Twilight iba a regañarle, pero entonces, de la nada, comenzó a oír una extraña música que empezaba a sonar y con una magia que Twilight no había visto en su vida, que no había sentido nunca, la biblioteca del castillo se convirtió en un café con una sala de baile llena de ponies con ropa un poco hortera, cardados, y excesivas sombras de ojos.

Y que empezaron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

Y entonces, cuando Twilight pudo recuperarse de la sorpresa, Shining Armor con una chaqueta de cuero y la crin recogida en un caracolillo en su cuerno, comenzó a... ¿Cantar?

 _We're trotting away_

 _I don't know what I'm to say_

 _I'll say it anyway..._

 _Today is another day to find you_

 _Shining away..._

 _I'll be prancing for your love, Ok?_

 _Take on me —bite on me—_

 _Take me on —bite on me—_

 _I'll be gone..._

 _In a day or two..._

Cadance parecía otra. Con las crines en un imposible acabado de laca, vestía de forma apagada y beige, su falda demasiado grande y holgada moviéndose con cada paso de baile que compartían el uno frente al otro, mirándose totalmente enamorados.

Lo raro empezó entonces.

Porque de repente parecieron empezar a estar hermosamente dibujados por un invisible y hábil carboncillo.

 _So needless to say,_

 _I'm hooves and ends..._

 _But that's me, stumbling away..._

 _Slowly learning that life is Ok._

 _Say after me:_

 _"It's no better to be safe than sorry"_

 _Take on me —bite on me—_

 _Take me on —bite on me—_

 _I'll be gone,_

 _in a day or two_

Twilight iba a admirar en viva voz el falsete de Shining cuando Applejack, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo aparecieron por la puerta de la biblioteca a toda velocidad.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Aquí está pasando también! —chilló Applejack.

Spike, al lado de Twilight y con un entusiasmado Flurry Heart en brazos, comenzó a alarmarse también.

— ¿Twilight? —dijo mirando el multitudinario baile por todas partes—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Shining y Cadance parecían estar teniendo el momento de sus vidas, dibujados a lápiz, bajo el instrumental de sintetizadores y ritmo que Vinyl Scratch sentía en éxtasis desde debajo de las hombreras de su americana blanca. Lo preocupante lo vio Twilight del lado de las recién llegadas: Applejack y las dos CMC's.

— ¡Sacad a Twilight y a Spike! —ordenó Applejack—. ¡Yo me encargo de Shining y Cadance!

— ¡Oh no, hermana! —chilló Apple Bloom.

— ¡Te está afectando también, Applejack! —advirtió Scootaloo.

Twilight vio a lo lejos como, de la nada, un casco con el número 13 se le aparecía a Applejack junto con una llave de grifa. Cadance comenzó a cantar con Shining un hermoso dueto.

 _Oh, the things that you say!_

 _Is it life,_

 _or just to play my_

 _worries away?_

 _You're all the things I've got to remember_

 _You're Shining away..._

 _I'll be prancing for you anyway..._

Twilight dejó que las dos CMC alejaran a Spike y a Flurry, mientras aterrada, galopó a través de la abarrotada pista de baile para detener a Applejack, porque Shining, ante la preocupada mirada de Cadance, había sacado de la nada otra llave de grifa.

 _Take on me —bite on me—_

 _Take me on —bite on me—_

 _I'll be gone,_

 _In a day or two..._

 _Take on me —bite on me—_

 _Take me on —bite on me—_

 _I'll be gone,_

 _in a day or two..._

Twilight concentró toda la energía de su cuerno e inmovilizó a Applejack, a tiempo para que Cadance galopara hacia Shining y le besara, ambos ya normales, perdido el carboncillo y vueltos de carne y hueso.

Cuando lo hicieron, una explosión de magia llenó la biblioteca, convirtiendo a todos los presentes en ponys de cristal.

* * *

— ¡Applejack! —chilló Twilight con los nervios perdidos—. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

Applejack no podía culparla. Su biblioteca se había convertido en un café lleno de ponys de cristal totalmente desorientados. El único que parecía pasarlo bien era el bebé Flurry Heart, en brazos de Spike, que aplaudió a rabiar en cuanto vio a Vinyl Scratch.

— ¡No lo sé Twi! —se disculpó Applejack—. Veniamos a evitar que volviera a ocurrir... Pero esta vez me pasó a mi.

— ¿Volver a ocurrir?

— ¡Algo terrible ha pasado en SweetApple Acress! —explicó Scootaloo—. ¡Hay magia descontrolada!

— ¡Y Pinkie Pie está en la cárcel de Canterlot acusada de ponycidio!

El silencio sorprendido de los presentes fue sólo roto por Spike.

— Perdona, ¿qué has dicho de Pinkie?

— ¡Twilight! —se repuso Applejack, encontrando por fin las palabras—. Tenemos que ayudar a Pinkie Pie. Lo que ha pasado aquí ha pasado en mi granja y está claro que puede ser peligroso. ¡He estado a punto de atacar a tu hermano! ¡Pero no quería hacerlo!

— ¿Pero por qué? —se extrañó Twi.

Shining y Cadance aparecieron entre los demás ponys.

— Porque te gané en una carrera —recordó Shining.

— ¡Exacto! —exclamó Applejack—. ¡Y no tiene sentido! ¡No somos motoristas! ¿Y por qué si lo fuéramos iríamos por ahí con llaves de grifa! ¡Son de fontanería! —Applejack logró tomar aire—. Twi, tienes que creerme. Jamás haría daño a Shining. Por eso esta magia es tan peligrosa. Me crees, ¿verdad?

Twilight asintió.

— Todo esto es muy grave —aceptó Twilight, por fin—. Tenemos que reunirnos y ayudar a Pinkie Pie. ¡Y tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto!

* * *

 **FIN CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

 **NdA** : Si no habéis adivinado ya qué canción era... ¡Vergüenza sobre vuestras casas! :)

 _"Take on me"_ del grupo noruego _A—ha_ , fue compuesta por Paul Waaktaar—Savoy, Magne Furuholmen y Morten Harket. La canción no se comió un colín hasta que un productor británico la escuchó y se gastó una pasta en el videoclip, allá por 1985. Que lo petó. El triunfo de la forma sobre el contenido. Para aquellos que éramos niños en los 80 (muy niños; soy viejuno, pero no tanto) ver el clip de esta canción por la tele sin tener ni papa de inglés era desconcertante y a la vez alucinante. ¿Por qué la llave de grifa? ¡Por qué, Señor, por qué!

A ver si me pongo al día con esta historia, que he retrasado mucho continuarla por otros temas. La próxima canción es mucho más viejuna y tiene que liar a la pobre Rarity...

 **NdA2 :** Cadance y no Cadence... Shining y no Shinning... :)


	5. C4 Huesos y odio

**Capítulo 4.— Huesos y odio**

— Es la última celda del fondo, a la izquierda.

Rarity asintió intimidada por la oscuridad de las mazmorras y empezó a avanzar a lo largo del corredor de piedra.

La noticia de que una pony de tierra había sido encarcelada por ponycidio la había sorprendido en Canterlot, adquiriendo nuevo género en la tienda de Nice Fabric. Cuando el potrillo de las noticias había aclarado que se trataba de Pinkie Pie, Rarity lo había dejado todo y se había ido directa al cuartel de la Guardia Solar a interesarse por su amiga. ¿Ponycidio? ¿Pinkie Pie? ¡Menuda tontería! ¡Debía tratarse de un error!

¡Esos guardias solares ineptos! ¡Pinkie Pie era una de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía! ¿Cómo podían haber cometido tal error?

Llegada al cuartel, Rarity había pedido hacer una visita a la detenida y tras mucho discutir, los guardias habían aceptado.

Allí, por fin, Rarity observó a Pinkie Pie dando botes de un lado a otro de su jergón. Sola y abrumada en su fría celda tras gruesos barrotes, Pinkie lucía un extravagente y delicioso conjunto de chaqueta y pantalón que parecía sacado, ¡qué atrevido y gallardo pañuelo al cuello!, de la Franponia de hacía más de cien años...

Contuvo un suspiro de desesperación al verla así: no podía permitir que la pobre Pinkie la viese abatida.

— ¿Pinkie, cielo? —se acercó Rarity.

— ¿Rarity? ¡Hola Rarity! —saludó con su jovial voz. Rarity no necesitó más para comprender que todo era sin duda fachada y que la pobre Pinkie se hallaba emocionalmente destrozada. Parecía la de siempre, sin duda, con su pelo encrespado y alegre, pero era evidente que por dentro debía sufrir terriblemente. O quizás no—. ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Por qué has venido?

Rarity sacó la tarta de sus alforjas de _Versaddle_ y se la entregó a Pinkie con una sonrisa.

— Sé que las de limón te animan —suspiró—. He estado a punto de meterle una lima o un serrucho o algo... ¡Esta situación no me gusta nada!

— ¡Rarity, tontita! —la abroncó suavemente Pinkie al olisquear agradada el regalo—. ¡Las tartas de limón no deben ser ricas en hierro! ¡Además, no te preocupes! ¡Seguro que todo se aclara! Mañana me llevarán a ver a la jueza Judy y me sacarán de aquí.

Rarity suspiró con cierto alivio. Justice Judy era una yegua razonable; seguro que con las pruebas en el casco, todo se acabaría arreglando para Pinkie. No obstante, conforme su amiga fue contándole qué había sucedido exactamente en Sweet Apple Acres, comenzó a tener dudas. Confiaba en Pinkie al cien por cien, sin duda, pero no poder explicar qué hacía el cadáver en aquel carro mortuorio en la finca de Applejack podía ser un problema.

— ¿Y dices que todo apareció por arte de magia? —repitió Rarity.

— Aha —confirmó Pinkie tras acabarse el último trozo de tarta—. ¡Fue ponerse a cantar y tooooodo se descontroló!

— ¡Oh, cariño! ¡Lo siento tanto! —exclamó Rarity—. Si al menos pudiésemos saber de quién era el cadáver, quizás podríamos investigar y llegar al fondo de esto...

Un portazo al fondo de las mazmorras las interrumpió en la charla. El presuntuoso potro Black Coroner apareció con su gesto de sabelotodo y su pose chulesca.

— Sobre la identidad del cadáver —entró en la conversación sin ser invitado—... Creo que ya tenemos... Algo.

* * *

Rarity se lo quedó mirando de arriba a abajo. Black Coroner era un pony de tierra azabache, de crin color zanahoria. Su _cutiemark_ era una espada cruzada con un microscopio. Dentro de las mazmorras había colgado sus gafas de sol del bolsillo de la bata de laboratorio que sin duda era lo que le hacía creerse más inteligente que los demás a su alrededor. Por ello, probablemente, elegía al hablar un todo pausado y resabido que le hacía sentir a Rarity unas tremendas ganas de perder las formas de señorita educada y arrearle una coz bien ganada en el hocico.

— ¿Y bien? —inquirió Rarity fría como el hielo—. ¿Qué es eso que tienen?

Black Coroner la ignoró por completo y se dirigió a Pinkie Pie.

— ¿Puede decirme, señorita Pie, cuándo robó el cadáver del Comandante Huracán?

Rarity vio a Pinkie parpadear unos segundos, tan atónita como ella.

— Yo no he robado ningún cadáver —contestó Pinkie con naturalidad.

— ¿Primero la acusan de ponycidio y luego la acusan de... Robar cadáveres? —intervino Rarity, dejando clara su indignación.

Black Coroner suspiró, como si todo aquello fuese muy rutinario para él.

— Hemos identificado el cadáver de Sweet Apple Acres como el del Comandante Huracán —recitó—. Eso son buenas noticias para la señorita Pie, puesto que significa que no puede haberlo matado. No obstante esta investigación tiene aun muchos interrogantes, especialmente dada la importancia histórica de los restos óseos. ¿Puede decirme dónde lo encontró y cuándo lo desenterró?

— ¿Se refiere al Comandante Huracán de Heart's Warming Night? —siguió parpadeando Pinkie Pie, perpleja—. ¿El superior de Private Pansy? ¿El líder de los pegasos que discutió con el canciller de los ponies de tierra Puddinghead y la princesa Platinum de los unicornios cuando la gran tempestad provocada por los windigos asoló la tierra y no quedaba comida y cada tribu fue a encontrar su...

— Ese —le interrumpió Black Coroner, sin paciencia.

— ¡Pero eso es imposible! —exclamó Rarity—. ¡Todo eso sucedió hace cientos de años! ¡El pobre comandante Huracán será ya polvo! ¡Además! ¿Qué importa? Si está claro que Pinkie no pudo haberlo matado, ¿qué hace aun entre rejas?

— Huesos, no polvo, para ser más exactos —corrigió Black Coroner—. Y sobre la importancia del delito puede usted explicársela a los pegasos que están empezando a reunirse frente a la puerta de la comandancia —contestó Black Coroner, de nuevo seco como el desierto—. Con sinceridad, prefiero un caso de ponycidio antes que uno de incitación al odio racial. Me temo que se ha corrido la voz, señorita Pie, y aunque dadas las pruebas no tendría ningún problema en sacarla de la celda antes de su comparecencia frente a la jueza Judy, me temo que por su propia seguridad es mejor que se quede aquí.

Confirmando las últimas palabras del arrogante forense, Rarity empezó a escuchar cómo fuera, en la calle, un tumulto y gritos de protesta comenzaban a aumentar en intensidad.

— Saldré a hablar con ellos —dijo Rarity con firmeza.

— Lo desaconsejo totalmente —protestó Black Coroner.

Pero era tarde.

Rarity se fue a la puerta y se enfrentó a la turba.

* * *

Pegasos. Cientos de pegasos.

Algunos volando, con aleteo indignado y firme, otros, los que usaban sus patas, lo hacían sosteniendo entre sus alas un preocupante número de antorchas y horcas. Rarity, al salir de la puerta del cuartel de la Guardia Solar, no daba crédito. Había esperado poder hablar con ellos para tranquilizarles pero aquello...

... ¡Aquello era una turba! ¡Una locura!

Y no sólo con horcas y antorchas. Símbolos del antiguo reino militar pegaso, potrillos con viejos yelmos emplumados y simbología pegaso en desuso durante el reinado de la Princesa Celestia.

— ¡Donde está esa sucia pony de tierra! —gritó una envalentonada pegaso de color turquesa.

Rarity se armó de valor y usó su magia para subir un poco su tono de voz.

— ¡Ejem! He venido a decirles que mi amiga Pinkie Pie es inocente —explicó—. ¡Todo es un malentendido!

— ¡Tendrás que darnos algo más que tu palabra, unicornio estirada! —gritó un encendido pegaso con la cabeza rapada y una camisa negra.

Rarity comprendió que no podría razonar con ellos. Si al menos Rainbow Dash hubiese estado allí... ¿Cómo meter en vereda a aquella muchedumbre de pegasos salvajes?

Quizás... ¿Una canción? Fue pensarlo e inmediatamente una guitarra apareció. Lo primero que pensó Rarity fue que era imposible... Ella no había teleportado una guitarra...

— ¿Conocen a una tal... Lovely Mane? —improvisó mientras tañía un acorde. Qué extraño, pensó. Ella no sabía tocar instrumentos—. Es una yegua que va y viene por ahí. ¡Creo que ella podría ser la causante de todo esto!

Rarity observó las miradas desconfiadas de los pegasos. Más le valía que aquello funcionara. Suspiró y sin saber cómo, sin saber muy bien por qué, encontró que las palabras venían solas a su boca en una simple tonada.

 _When Mrs. O'Leary's cow_

 _kicked the lantern_

 _in old Chicoltgo town..._

 _They say that started the fire,_

 _that burned Chicoltgo down..._

 _That's the story that,_

 _went around._

 _But here's the real low-down..._

 _Put the blame on Mane, colts._

 _Put the blame on Mane..._

 _Mane kissed a pegasus from_

 _out of town..._

 _That kiss burned,_

 _Chicoltgo down!_

 _So you can,_

 _put the blame on Mane, colts._

 _Put the blame on Mane..._

La canción había empezado como una suave melodía tocada a la guitarra con pocos acordes, pero Rarity comprobó que todos los pegasos parecían haber perdido la furia, totalmente embelesados con la canción.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, continuó.

 _Remember the blizzard,_

 _back in Manehattan_

 _when wendigos returned?_

 _They say that ponies were frozen_

 _and with cold induced burns..._

 _That's the story that,_

 _went around._

 _But here's the real low-down._

 _Put the blame on Mane, colts._

 _Put the blame on Mane._

 _Mane gave a colt such an_

 _ice—cold "No"..._

 _For seven days they shovelled snow._

 _So you can,_

 _put the blame on Mane, colts_

 _Put the blame on Mane..._

Rarity se sintió realmente bien cantando. Una magia extraña le llenó el pecho y al ver que todos los pegasos se la quedaban mirando, avanzó entre ellos hasta quedar en mitad de la muchedumbre...

Y...

...De repente todo cambió...

La fachada del cuartel de la Guardia Solar se había convertido en un elegante Night Club. La orquesta de viento del conservatorio de Canterlot apareció con chaqués blancos y la acompañaba, un foco sobre ella, mientras se movía en un atrevidísimo conjunto de noche negro acabado en unos delicadísimos guantes de satén.

 _When they had the earthquake_

 _in San Franciscolt_

 _back in nineteen-six._

 _They said that evil King Sombra_

 _was up to his old tricks._

 _That's the story that_

 _went around_

 _But here's the real low-down..._

 _Put the blame on Mane, colts._

 _Put the blame on Mane._

 _One night she started to_

 _shim and shake..._

 _That brought on, the Ciscolt quake_

 _So you can,_

 _put the blame on Mane, colts._

 _Put the blame on Mane..._

Los pegasos, incluso los voladores, habían tomado asiento en elegantes mesas de gala y observaban embelesados su baile. Rarity se puso a dos patas y se llevó los cascos a la crin, en una provocativa pose que arrancó silbidos de la audiencia.

 _They once had a fightin' up in the Foaldike_

 _when they got Dan McHoof_

 _Foals were putting the blame on,_

 _the lady known as Lou_

Llevada por la música, Rarity comenzó a quitarse un guante.

 _That's the story that went around._

 _But here's the real low—down._

Comenzó a mover el guante en molinete para locura del público.

 _Put the blame on Mane, colts._

 _Put the blame on Mane..._

 _Mane did a dance called the hoofy-coo_

Provocativa, sacudió la cola imitando el baile y los chillidos de los pegasos se volvieron frenéticos.

 _That's the thing that slew McHoof..._

 _So you can put the blame on Mane, colts._

 _Put... The... Blame... On Mane!_

Rarity tomó aire, aturdida y mareada, mientras los pegasos tiraban al suelo las últimas antorchas y horcas y aplaudían a rabiar. ¿De dónde había salido aquel vestido? ¿Y todo el Night Club en mitad de la calle de Canterlot? ¿Y qué hacía Spike llegando en traje de chaqueta con unas exageradísimas hombreras?

— ¡Spike! ¡No! ¡Es el hechizo! ¡No dejes que te domine! —oyó que advertía Twilight desde algún lugar.

Pero era tarde. Rarity vio cómo Spike la agarraba de los cascos y le daba una tremenda bofetada para pasmo de todos los presentes.

* * *

 **FIN CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

 **NdA** : A mi también me sorprendió descubrir que la canción de Gilda tenía dos partes. La de la guitarra, que es la primera mitad, y luego la famosa del guante. Como ya habréis adivinado, la canción original es "Put the blame on Mame", compuesta por Allan Roberts y Doris Fisher en 1946 para la película Gilda. La voz era de Anita Ellis y fue interpretada por Rita Hayworth. Las circunstancias de la canción son mucho más escabrosas, me temo. Y enrevesadas. Me paso de palabras, pero es por el comentario.


	6. C5 ¿Dónde están mis amigas?

**Capítulo 5.— ¿Dónde están mis amigas?**

La tarde acababa fuera del cuartel de la Guardia Solar de Canterlot.

Con la muchedumbre de pegasos furiosos por fin disuelta y con la entrada aun convertida en el interior de un _Night Club_ retro, Applejack siguió hacia las mazmorras a Twilight y a las CMC. Cadance y Shining Armor se habían quedado fuera ya que Flurry Heart había empezado a llorar desconsolado al ver cómo los guardias de Black Coroner se llevaban esposado al pobre Spike a las celdas. Applejack no recordaba haber visto a Twilight tan rabiosa en su vida y la actitud mandona del presuntuoso potro de crines color zanahoria, no ayudaba a que su amiga mantuviera la calma.

— ¡Pero esto es una locura Black Coroner! —gritaba Twilight—. ¡No puede encerrar a Spike! ¡Lo que ha sucedido no es culpa suya!

Applejack observó al bebé dragón tras los barrotes, aun disfrazado de chaqueta con demasiados hombros y, por su mirada, sin que el pobre entendiera nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Y, supuso Applejack, por la cantidad de "lo sientos" que había dicho hasta el momento, también mortificado por lo que había hecho. Al acabar el número de Rarity, la magia se había apoderado de él y como ella misma con aquella inexplicable llave de grifa a punto de abrirle la cabeza a Shining Armor, el bebé dragón había abofeteado a la unicornio antes de que Twilight, arrastrada por la masa de pegasos enfurecidos, hubiese podido evitarlo.

— ¿Cómo que no es culpa suya? Su amigo dragón acaba de agredir a la señorita Rarity en un claro caso de violencia de género —se justificó Black Coroner—. ¡Delante de cientos de testigos! ¡No crea su Alteza que me voy a dejar intimidar! ¡Esto no es su castillito en Ponyville! ¡Esto es Canterlot! ¡Aquí se respeta la ley! ¡Será la jueza Judy la que resuelva si es culpable o no!

Applejack apartó a Twi de la mirada del potro "defensor de la ley", porque la vio resoplando y cargando su cuerno con magia y lo último que necesitaba era tener a otra amiga tras las rejas.

— Mire soldado... —intentó Applejack entonces.

— Patólogo polipony —corrigió Black Coroner.

Applejack apretó los labios y se esforzó todo lo que pudo para que no se le escapase la risa. Suspiró y logró tranquilizarse, pero le costó porque por detrás, en su celda, Pinkie Pie se estaba poniendo azul para evitar probablemente una carcajada aun mayor.

— Mire... Patólogo poli...Pony... ¡Usted no lo entiende! ¡Spike no podía controlar sus actos! ¡Estaba bajo los efectos de un hechizo! —protestó Applejack—. ¡Lleva sucediendo todo el día! ¡Sé de lo que hablo! ¡A mi me afectó también en Ponyville! ¿Es que no vio que durante el número de Rarity se transformó media calle por arte de magia? ¿Cree que algo de lo que ha pasado ahí fuera es normal?

Black Coroner lanzó un desafiante bufido.

— La excusa de "me obligó un hechizo", díganla ante la jueza —gruñó—. Pero si aceptan un consejo: busquen una defensa mejor.

— ¿Y por qué tiene encerrada a Rarity? —protestó Applejack al ver que el engreído polipony les daba los cuartos, listo para salir—. ¡Ella no ha hecho nada!

Black Coroner no se dignó en detenerse. La pobre Rarity, tan perpleja por lo sucedido como Spike, miraba a todas partes desde su propia celda, al otro lado de la de Pinkie Pie, llevando puesto aun aquel elegantón vestido negro de noche.

— Un caso de violencia de género tan flagrante me lleva a creer que la señorita Rarity —dijo entonces el potro al volverse con el ceño desaprobador hacia la unicornio—, mantiene una relación sentimental con el bebé dragón Spike. Quien claramente es un menor de edad.

— ¡Pero qué está diciendo! —gritó Twilight—. ¡Está mal de la cabeza!

Applejack se armó de valor. De camino hacia Canterlot, Shining y Cadance habían explicado cómo empezaba todo. Había sido como con Pinkie: sólo habían necesitado contar algo y querer hacerlo, así que, ante la alarma de todas, empezaron a sonar lo que parecían una extrañas guitarras metálicas. Applejack tomó aire. Quizás si se lo explicaban a aquel mentecato con un ejemplo, su cerebro del tamaño de un cacahuete podría entenderlo.

Sintió que una camiseta raída y unos tejanos llenos de agujeros le aparecían encima.

 _Mi amigo Spike es un honrado dragoncito,_

 _tomando gemas me l'encuentro to los días..._

 _Me cuenta historias de la isla de dragones,_

 _de la princesa Ember, que también la conocía..._

— ¡Applejack! ¡Applejack, no! —rogó Twilight.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Acompañada de cuatro ponys melenudos y las CMC haciendo coros, Applejack sintió cómo su sombrero desaparecía y sus crines le caían sobre la cara.

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¡Qué vergüenza!_

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¡No es culpable!_

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¿Por qué no puede...?_

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¿... Ser razonable?_

Una extraña fuerza se apoderó de ella y perdió la vergüenza que le causaba ver las caras de los demás observándola con pasmo. No le importaba. Descubrió que no le importaba. Que debía cantar la canción.

 _Lo colocaron con las garras en la masa,_

 _al arrearle bien celoso a la unicornia;_

 _entodavía no l'an visto por su casa,_

 _lo tienen preventivo en una celda de castigo._

¡Quería protestar! ¡Quería gritar! ¡Quería que aquel polipony inepto entendiera!

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¿Dónde están...?_

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¡Mis amigas...!_

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¡Encerradas...!_

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¡Sin motivo...!_

 _._

 _En Canterlot, la Ponyville, Imperio de Cristaaaaal..._

 _Manehattan II y Fillydelphya. Puerto de Saddle Arabia..._

La horrorizada mirada del polipony fue todo lo que necesitó Applejack para continuar. Se acercó a la celda de la pobre Rarity y se lo explicó a aquel idiota bueno para nada lo mejor que pudo.

 _Aqui la Rari es mi colega más brillante,_

 _no lía más que hacerse ropa to los días;_

 _no tiene tiempo p'a liarse con lagartos,_

 _incluso en el Spa, hasta que me dicen que cosía..._

 _._

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¡Qué vergüenza!_

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¡No es culpable!_

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¿Por qué no puede...?_

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¿... Ser razonable?_

Luego se acercó hasta la celda de Pinkie Pie.

 _La Pinkie Pie es una pony mu amistosa,_

 _un poco loca y se pasa de golosa..._

 _No tie maldad ni p'a robarse bollería,_

 _¿cómo va a tenerla p'a matar? ¡Qué tontería!_

 _._

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¿Dónde están...?_

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¡Mis amigas...!_

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¡Encerradas...!_

 _¡Ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay, ay!... ¡Sin motivo...!_

— ¡Applejack! —rugió Twilight—. ¡Basta!

Las guitarras se detuvieron abruptamente antes de las repeticiones finales. Applejack respiró profundamente, su desordeada crin cayéndole por los lados de la cara. Ya sin música, acabó la última estrofa.

 _Se abrió un claro en el ocaso,_

 _hemos vuelto a ver el sol_

 _como dos potras pegaso_

 _en el tejao d'una prisión._

* * *

Applejack recuperó el resuello mientras Black Coroner cascoteaba lentamente sin que por su expresión pareciera agradado. Tras llamar a varios guardias que acompañaron a los aturdidos músicos a ser identificados, se encaró con Applejack, apartándole las crines de la cara.

— Gracias. Acaba usted de probar lo que trato de explicar, señorita Apple.

— ¿Qué dice? —protestó Applejack—. ¡Acabo de probarle que la magia está descontrolada!

— Y a pesar de ello, sólo es culpable de hacer malas rimas y acompañarse de ponys de aspecto descuidado —sonrió—. Les sugiero que preparen mejor su defensa frente a Justice Judy. En especial, la de la señorita Rarity y el menor Spike Sparkle.

Applejack vio cómo los ojos de Rarity se llenaban de lágrimas en una expresión mortificada.

— Yo... Yo nunca le haría daño —sollozó—... A Spikey-Wikey...

Tras lo cual empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Mientras Black Coroner salía de las mazmorras, Sweetie Belle acudió al rescate para consolarla a través de los barrotes.

Applejack buscó su sombrero, abrumada. ¿Qué iban a hacer? La verdad es que aquellas rejas no eran de buena calidad: con un par de horas y un buen serrucho de metal, podrían hacer un buen agujero; no obstante, aunque el polipony fuese un desgraciado presuntuoso tenía razón: la ley era la ley. Con suerte, la vista frente a Justice Judy acabaría con todo aquel disparate.

— Siento que no haya funcionado —murmuro Applejack, recogiéndose las crines.

— Está bien A.J —sonrió Twi—. Pero creo que vamos a tener que dejar de cantar una temporada, hasta que esto se detenga.

Applejack vio cómo Twilight fue a consolar a Spike, así que acudió a la celda central, la de Pinkie Pie. Su amiga no parecía muy afectada, pero tras lo sucedido, creía que le debía una disculpa.

— Lo siento, Pinkie —susurró Applejack—. En la granja perdí el control. No debí haber pensado que habías sido tú quien había traído a un muerto a Sweet Apple Acres.

Pinkie se encogió de hombros.

— ¡No te preocupes tontita! —sonrió Pinkie—. A decir verdad, creo que ese es el menor de nuestros problemas ahora.

Como una predicción hecha realidad, Discord apareció con un chasquido de dedos acompañado por Fluttershy.

* * *

Twilight agarró suavemente las garras de Spike a través de los barrotes y volvió la cabeza ante la inesperada aparición del draconequus.

— ¡Discord! —gruñó Applejack—. ¡Algo me decía que estabas detrás de esto todo el tiempo!

— ¡Alto! —protestó Fluttershy—. ¡No es verdad! ¡Ha estado conmigo! ¡Os hemos estado buscando!

Twilight no se sentía especialmente paciente. De la noche a la mañana su hermano pequeño y dos de sus amigas estaban tras las rejas a la espera de juicio y aunque no podía identificar el origen de la magia detrás de todos aquellos acontecimientos, de tener que elegir a un culpable con el poder de trastocar la realidad tanto (y de una manera tan caprichosamente detallada), hubiese elegido sin duda a Discord.

El draconequus llevaba puesto un sombrero fedora y ajeno a las miradas de desconfianza de las ponies a su alrededor, se dedicaba a pasar una especie de varita con cuernecitos por todas partes. Al detenerse en Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Spike, los cuernecitos se levantaron con llameantes luces. Lo mismo para Applejack (las lucecitas fueron especialmente intensas en ella), las CMC y Fluttershy. Discord enarcó una ceja al pasar el aparato por Twilight y no recibir ninguna "lectura", más allá de una leve vibración al pasar cerca de su cuerno. Era un detector de magia, supuso Twilight... Por el aspecto y la reacción, de un tipo de magia específica.

¿Cuál?

— Umhhh —observó Discord—. Interesante... ¡Oh, venga! ¡No me miréis así, chicas! ¡No es culpa mía! ¡Os doy mi palabra!

— ¡Tenéis que creerle! —insistió Fluttershy—. A él también le afectó la magia en mi casa.

— ¿Algún herido? —bufó Applejack.

— El amor propio de Octavia por tener que hacer _pizzicatos_ —aclaró Discord, pero creo que se recuperará—. Eso y el aspecto normal de Fluttershy —añadió.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eso! ¡Está bien! —sonrió Fluttershy—. Es que... ¡Me gusta cómo me queda!

Twilight observó a la pobre Fluttershy, con las crines teñidas de rubio, un top negro de cuello alto y un elegante colgante de plata. Rarity sorbió mocos desde su celda.

— ¡Oh, te sienta de maravilla! ¡Es muy bonito, querida! —pudo pronunciar la unicornio al recuperarse—. Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo del estampado de los pantalones de Applejack —luego retornó al drama—... ¡Oh, Twilight! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Nos llevan a juicio mañana!

Twilight suspiró y trató de transmitir calma.

— No os preocupéis. Me quedaré aquí toda la noche si hace falta para preparar vuestra defensa —propuso Twilight—. Mientras tanto —añadió volviendo la mirada a Fluttershy y a Discord—, estaría bien que algún pony se encargase de encontrar el origen de esta extraña magia.

— ¡A sus órdenes! —dijo cuadrándose Discord.

— No es por querer ser inoportuna —intervino entonces Pinkie Pie—, pero les prometí a los Cake que cuidaría de los gemelos esta noche. ¿Alguna pony podría avisarles? Por cierto —añadió al acordarse—, ¿alguna pony sabe dónde está Rainbow Dash?

* * *

 **FIN CAPÍTULO 5**

* * *

 **NdA** : Y... Me volví a pasar de palabras... Primera canción en castellano y empiezo con "Extremoduro" Vamos bien. La canción original es "Pepe Botika (dónde están mis amigos)", compuesta por Roberto Iniesta (AKA Rober) y publicada en 1993, en el LP "¿Dónde están mis amigos?", por la discográfica DRO, creo. Debo avisar de que su letra original creo que no cumple con la clasificación de edad. De hecho, me cuesta recordar una letra de Extremoduro que lo haga... Rainbow Dash tiene que salir en el siguiente! A ver qué canta...


	7. C6 Arcoíris

**Capítulo 6.— Arcoíris**

Rainbow Dash entró con una violenta coz en la puerta de cumulonimbos que franqueaba el paso a la taberna "El tormentón". Sabía que liarla no iba a ayudar a calmar los ánimos en Cloudsdale, pero también sabía que no podía dejar que alguien fuese por ahí metiéndose con sus amigas. Mientras ella estaba de práctica con los Wonderbolts, la ciudad pegaso se había trastornado en apenas unas horas y quizás, tuvo que aceptar, aquella misma conmoción también se había apoderado de ella: alguien había desenterrado los restos del Comandante Huracán y, como si de repente las historias de Heart Warming's Eve estuviesen olvidadas, todos los pegasos se encontraban ofendidos, insultados y, básicamente, en pie de guerra por primera vez desde hacía cientos de años. Quizás por eso "El tormentón" estaba más lleno que de habitual, con la mayoría de los pegasos intercambiando miradas enfadadas y planes para presentarse en la sesión de Justice Judy al día siguiente.

Nada más acabar la práctica con los Wonderbolts y con el sol poniéndose por el horizonte, a Rainbow le habían llegado noticias tanto de lo ocurrido con Pinkie Pie en Sweet Apple Acres, como de lo que había logrado evitar Rarity en el cuartel de la Guardia Solar.

Entró en la taberna pisando fuerte y no esperó a que la música bajara para gritar a pleno pulmón:

— ¿Quién ha sido el que ha dicho que mi amiga Pinkie Pie es una sucia pony de tierra?

Como si todos los presentes esperasen aquel momento, las conversaciones se acallaron al instante y se formó un pasillo hasta la barra, donde un pegaso con gafas de sol, camisa negra y las crines rapadas apoyó la espalda despreocupadamente. Junto a él, una pegaso turquesa se dio la vuelta sin separar los labios de su cóctel de zanahoria.

— Yo —dijo ella desafiante.

Rainbow Dash sintió cómo se le entrecerraban los ojos. Conocía a aquella pegaso. De todo Cloudsdale, a decir verdad, no podía imaginar que llamar "sucia" a una pony de tierra, pudiera salir de otro hocico.

— ¡Imaginé que serías tú, Hateful Hater! —gruñó Rainbow—. ¿Tienes agallas para mantenerlo o prefieres que te acompañe hasta Canterlot para que te disculpes y ahorrarte así la humillación?

— No nos vamos a disculpar por decir la verdad —gruñó el pony de la camisa negra—. Yo también creo que tu amiga Pinkie Pie es una sucia pony de tierra por haber profanado los restos del Comandante Huracán. Y tú deberías creerlo también, si fueras una pegaso de verdad. ¿Lo eres? Aunque entiendo que no lo seas... Siempre acompañada de tus amigas... No pegaso...

Rainbow no prestó atención a los comentarios que se levantaron en la taberna. Reconoció entonces al pegaso de camisa negra. Le había costado hacerlo sin sus habituales crines color añil. Proud Boy era otro busca-problemas de primera. Su familia era una de las dueñas de la fábrica de nubes y siempre se había creído con derecho a hacer lo que quisiera y cuando le viniera en gana.

Hater y él, a decir verdad, eran tal para cual.

Rainbow desplegó sus alas y las batió una sola vez, provocando una pequeña ventolera que logró derrarmar el cóctel de Hater.

— Veamos quién es un pegaso de verdad —gruñó Rainbow—. Vamos afuera.

Proud Boy se levantó con las alas las gafas de sol y se las puso sobre la frente. Tenía una mirada desafiante y fría.

— Yo llamé a tu amiga Rarity unicornio estirada —sonrió—. ¿También quieres darme una lección?

Rainbow lanzó una mirada salvaje al potro. Les iba a machacar.

— Tranquilo, os dejaré ventaja.

* * *

Llevados por la excitación del inminente duelo, los pegasos de "El tormentón" vaciaron el local en segundos y se agruparon en los puestos de paso a lo largo del improvisado recorrido de nubes, en la noche, llevando antorchas y luces de neón portátiles.

Rainbow no se molestó en mirar a Hateful Hater y a Proud Boy a su lado en la línea de salida; les conocía bien: intentarían todos los trucos sucios del manual.

Una carrera-duelo era algo que todos los potrillos pegaso habían llevado a cabo como juego en algún momento en sus vidas, pero a decir verdad, fuera de las amistosas, Rainbow no había estado en ninguna siendo adulta. Había presenciado muy pocas, de hecho. Los pegasos, aunque de natural orgullosos, no dejaban de ser ponies amistosos y preferían arreglar sus diferencias de una manera más constructiva, especialmente una que no les causara en el peor de los casos una humillación pública. Sin embargo, desde aquella tarde, todo parecía trastocado y, lo que antes quizás hubiese causado aprensión (¡un duelo, por Celestia!), sólo parecía capaz de causar emoción y adrenalina hasta en los ponies más inocentes.

— ¿Listos? —dijo la potrilla en la salida antes de soltar el pañuelo.

Rainbow bufó, junto a Hater y Boy.

Entonces la potrilla soltó el pañuelo.

Y tal y como Rainbow Dash había prometido, les dejó ventaja mientras dejaba, lentamente, que le hirviese la sangre. La oscuridad y las luces de neón formaron un pasillo frente a ella y sin poder evitarlo, qué tontería, aquello sólo la retrasaría, sintió la necesidad de cantar. Las guitarras y los platillos de la batería empezaron a marcar el ritmo, mientras acompasaba la respiración.

 _Veo todo en arco iris..._

 _El cielo acaba siendo amigo mudo..._

 _Ponies con luces, marcando pasos..._

 _Amigo mudo... Oh, oh..._

Y arrancó, con un batir de alas, sintiendo su corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

 _¡Quiero ser más rápida que ellos,_

 _verles nubes morder, uno tras otro;_

 _y un buen rato después poder llegar a Cloudsdale,_

 _antes de que el sol me diga que es de día!_

Les alcanzó a la tercera curva, la que los potros a los lados del circuito habían montando tras el quinto edificio de la fábrica de nubes. Una chicane cerrada, que la obligó a ajustar balance y tras la que dejó Hater rezagada, sin más problema que esquivar su torpe empujón de lentorra.

Sólo Proud Boy delante.

 _Tengo tiempo para esperar;_

 _Cloudsdale parece distinta..._

Proud Boy a solo unos cascos...

 _Durante horas puedo ser capaz_

 _de aletear en estas calles_

 _y volar inmortal._

Cazó a Proud Boy en el colegio de primaria y se emparejó a él porque le cerraba todos los giros. El muy inútil trató de echarla del circuito por la fuerza y al tercer empujón, Rainbow improvisó un tonel para esquivarle; el muy idiota se llevó por delante uno de los cubos de basura del restaurante grifo de la calle siete.

 _Aprendiendo cada esquina._

Rainbow aceleró, sin mirar atrás.

 _¡Sólo quiero ser más rápida que ellos,_

 _verlos nubes moder, un día tras otro,_

 _y un buen rato después saber llegar a Cloudsdale,_

 _antes de que el sol me diga que es de día!_

Rainbow casi sintió pena por ellos cuando, de repente, le vino un tirón en su pata trasera. Era Proud Boy, que había remontado inexplicablemente y que la arrastró hacia atrás ante los alaridos de éxtasis del público. Al momento quedó atrás y sintió otro tirón, esta vez de Hater, que la acabó tirando contra unos cúmulos tras el parque de nubes de tormenta.

 _Casi nunca sé,_

 _dónde estoy..._

 _No me importa el rumbo_

 _ni la dirección..._

Rainbow se recuperó del golpe y volvió al circuito. Alcanzó a la pareja de tramposos en el tercio final, cuando enfilaban la calle de la taberna. Se puso a la altura de Hater, y esperó a que tratara de sacarla del recorrido.

 _Te preguntarás_

 _que cascos hago aquí,_

 _dispuesta a buscar,_

 _pelea si hace falta._

Un nuevo tonel y Hateful Hater quedó fuera de carrera llevándose por delante unos postes de neón naranja. Sólo quedaba Proud Boy. Vamos. ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

 _Porque sé que_

 _es un vuelo salvaje_

 _combate a mala cara..._

 _Veo todo en arco iris, arco iris._

 _Sé que es un vuelo salvaje,_

 _combate a mala cara..._

 _Veo todo en arco iris, arco iris._

Rainbow logró emparejarse con Proud Boy mientras la mitad de Cloudsdale que estaba en las calles enloquecía por la música y la carrera. Aprendiendo de su error anterior, Boy trató de dejarla en su estela de aire sucio, sin empujarla, pero soltando desesperadas coces a ciegas.

 _¡Sólo quiero ser más rápida que ellos_

 _ver al resto perder, un día tras otro!_

 _¡Y un buen rato después saber llegar a Cloudsdale,_

 _antes de que el sol me diga que es de día!_

Y en la recta final, acabó por rebasar a Boy para locura de los espectadores, mientras las guitarras se volvían locas y, con una mueca de disgusto, Proud Boy y Hateful Hater quedaban inevitablemente detrás.

Rainbow atravesó por fin la meta a toda pastilla y pudo frenar antes de chocarse contra el bombo de la batería de la ACARUC (*1). ¡No podía ser! ¿Habían sido ellos los de la música todo el tiempo? ¿El grupo de música de su padre?

— ¿Papá? —exclamó Rainbow mientras los pegasos se la llevaban en volandas—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

— No lo sé —admitió su padre echándose la guitarra eléctrica a la espalda—. Estábamos ensayando en el garaje cuando hemos aparecido aquí. Hija... ¿Acabas de participar en una carrera-duelo?

Rainbow iba a contestar pero entonces un cabo y dos patrulleros de la guardia solar hicieron aparición, al tiempo que todos los pegasos asistentes desaparecían en un suspiro.

* * *

(*1) Asociación de Caballos/Caballeros por la Apreciaciación del Rock Urbano de Cloudsdale.

* * *

Twilight, sin poder dar crédito, presenció cómo los pegasos de la Guardia Solar metían a Rainbow en la celda enfrente de Rarity. Agradeció al menos que Black Coroner se hubiera ido a dormir para no tener que aguantar su presuntuosa sonrisita.

En deferencia a su condición de princesa de Equestria, los guardias habían traído al pasillo de celdas de Canterlot un escritorio y un par de sillas desde donde Twilight, con la ayuda de Shining, había podido empezar a preparar la defensa de sus amigas para la mañana siguiente. Aquello era una tarea de varias semanas, desde luego no de una noche, lo que la estaba poniendo de los nervios. Ver aparecer a Rainbow Dash esposada no contribuyó a calmarla.

— ¡Pero esto qué es! ¡Y ahora a Rainbow de qué se le acusa! —protestó.

El cabo de guardia cerró la celda con dos vueltas de llave.

— Desorden público, vuelo temerario, carrera-duelo ilegal —resumió—... Probablemente pierda su licencia de vuelo.

— No sabía que los pegasos tuvieseis licencia de vuelo —pensó en voz alta Shining Armor

Rainbow bufó mientras le quitaban los grilletes.

— Es más una formalidad —explicó Rainbow—. Cuando tras un accidente nos la quitan, normalmente nos la vuelven a dar cuando los huesos acaban de soldarse.

— ¡Rainbow! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Rainbow Dash esperó a que el guardia saliera del pasillo.

— Lo siento Twilight... Me metí en un lío y... Empecé a...

— ... ¿Cantar? —completó Pinkie Pie—. Creo que te comprendemos muy bien...

Rainbow asintió.

Twilight observó a sus amigas, desoladas tras los barrotes.

— ¿Qué está pasando Twilight? —suspiró Rainbow Dash—. En Cloudsdale todos los pegasos parecen haberse vuelto locos. ¡Media ciudad se va a presentar a la vista de mañana para protestar! ¡Es como si nadie recordara Heart Warming's Eve!

Twilight tomó de los cascos a su amiga a través de los barrotes. No podía ser casualidad que, de entre todos los incidentes con música que habían sucedido a lo largo del día, sólo sus amigas hubiesen sido encerradas. Aun con el origen de aquella magia por determinar, comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza la idea de que nada de aquello podía ser casualidad y que, de algún modo, todo estaba relacionado.

Pero, ¿por qué?

— No te preocupes Rainbow Dash —trató de animarla—. Llegaremos al fondo de esto. Ahora, vamos a preparar tu defensa para la vista de mañana.

* * *

 **FIN CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

 **NdA** : Esta historia se me está poniendo oscura por momentos... ¡Y eso que todavía no he llegado al metal! La canción era "En blanco y negro", publicada en el LP "Por instinto", año 1991, del grupo "Barricada". Productora Polygram y compositores, Alfredo Piedrafita, Enrique Armendariz Villareal, Fernando Coronado y Francisco Javier Hernandez (la banda, vamos).

 **NdA2** : Me estoy poniendo las pilas y convirtiendo a la secta del guión largo para diálogos. A ver si logro meter las sangrías de párrafo nuevo...

 **NdA3** : Un par de errores corregidos... Shining es con una "n"! :)


	8. C7 Canguros

**Capítulo 7.— Canguros**

Cuando las CMC se habían ofrecido para hacer de canguros de los gemelos Pound y Pumpkin, no habían contado con la oposición de los señores Cake. El plan era que mientras Shining Armor y Twilight se quedaban en Canterlot preparando la vista, ellas tres se ofrecieran a suplir a Pinkie Pie en su compromiso de canguro, de vuelta en Ponyville. No obstante, un poco decepcionados por los planes de una noche romántica chafada, los Cake reusaron el ofrecimiento.

— ¡Pero por qué! —protestó Apple Bloom.

— Sois... Demasiado jóvenes para cuidar de los gemelos —explicó la señora Cake— . No quiero decir que no confiemos en vosotras pero...

— ...Pero no confiamos en vosotras —negó el señor Cake con la cabeza.

Cadance suspiró. Había acompañado a las _Crusaders_ hasta Sugarcube Corner y el plan era que ella fuese con Flurry Heart al castillo de Twilight a pasar la noche.

— ¿Qué me dices Flurry? —susurró al oído de su hija— . ¿Quieres pasar la noche en el Sugarcube?

Flurry se la quedó mirando atentamente y sus ojos fueron alternativamente de ella al interior de la tienda. Cadance había veces que sentía que Flurry era capaz de entender las cosas mejor que ella misma. Decidió finalmente acercarse a la puerta, donde los señores Cake, sorprendidos, hicieron una reverencia.

— ¡Princesa! ¡No sabíamos que fuera usted! ¡Con ese vestido...! ¿Viaja de incógnito?

Cadance sonrió y colocándose a Flurry en el lomo, estrechó los cascos de los Cake.

— Es... Una larga historia. ¿Qué les parecería si me quedo con las potras para ayudarlas? —propuso— . Así no tendrían que cancelar sus planes.

Scootaloo aleteó alegre.

— ¡Es verdad! ¡Cadance tiene licencia de canguro!

— Creo que ser madre también cualifica —sonrió Sweetie Belle por primera vez en toda la noche.

Los Cake suspiraron aliviados.

— La verdad es que no nos vendría mal que las jóvenes se entrenaran un poco, ahora que nuestra canguro habitual es una convicta —murmuró el señor Cake sin ningún tacto.

La señora Cake le dio un codazo para que cerrara el hocico.

— ¿Está segura Princesa Cadance? Los gemelos pueden dar un poco de guerra —murmuró la señora Cake— . Además... Seguro que alguien de su posición tiene cosas más importantes que hacer...

Cadance sonrió tratando de ser tranquilizadora.

— Mi... Posición no es un problema y no se preocupe, señora Cake. Entre las cuatro podremos con ellos y con Flurry Heart.

Los Cake se miraron más tranquilos y decidieron seguir con su cita romántica.

* * *

La noche no empezó mal. Flurry y los gemelos no dieron demasiada guerra y Cadance pudo enseñar un par de juegos a Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle, para que mantuvieran ocupados a los tres potrillos. Descubrir dónde estaba el caramelo o jugar a tirar aros, fueron los más populares. Entretanto, Cadance fue a preparar las cunas y el baño ayudada por Scootaloo.

— Princesa Cadance...

— ¿Sí, Scootaloo?

— ¿Crees que Sweetie Belle estará bien? —murmuró la pegaso— . Ahora con los potrillos parece tranquila, pero creo que nunca la he visto tan triste como en las mazmorras con Rarity...

Cadance acabó de poner la última sábana y acompañó a Scotaloo al baño. Ver a su hermana en una celda, supuso Cadance, no era precisamente un motivo de alegría.

— Puede que aun no lo esté —suspiró— ... Pero seguro que mañana se arregla todo este lío. Hasta entonces, bastará que la apoyemos. ¿Entiendes?

Scootaloo asintió.

Los gritos de alarma llegaron entonces. Era Apple Bloom.

— ¡Cadance! ¡Princesa! ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

* * *

Cadance bajó las escaleras todo lo deprisa que pudo. A medio camino fue cuando empezó a oír unos acordes de guitarra y batería especialmente agresivos. ¡Oh, no! ¡Estaba volviendo a suceder! La cocina de los Cake se había convertido en una especie de escenario negro, con luces, niebla y, por algún motivo una orquesta con cuatro ponies con rasgos orientales, amartillaban tres guitarras y una batería en un ritmo frenético.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— ¡Estabamos jugando a encontrar el caramelo...! —explicó Apple Bloom.

— ¡... Pero perdimos el último y usamos una onza de chocolate! —terminó Sweetie Belle.

Cadance vio cómo los gemelos aparecían bajo un foco, con chaquetas de cuero y faldas frufru rojas y negras, en una compleja coreografía al ritmo de la música.

Pound fue el primero en berrear ante el micro.

 _Ata tata tata zukkyun!_

Pumpkin le contestó.

 _Wa tata tatata dokkyun!_

Luego, con Flurry en el centro, empezaron a turnarse en aquel habla ininteligible.

 _Zukyun! Dokyun!_

 _Zukyun! Dokyun!_

 _Yada! Yada! Yada! Yada!_

 _Never! Never! Never!_

Flurry tomó el micro entonces, balbuceando a todo volumen y, tuvo que admitir Cadance con orgullo de madre, con una voz bastante atonada.

 _C! I! O! Chokorēto_

 _Chokorēto_

 _Cho! Cho! Cho! Ii ka na?_

 _Demo ne chotto 'Weight'_

 _Chotto saikin shinpai nandesu_

 _Dakedo chokorēto chokorēto_

 _Cho! Cho! Cho! Ii ka na?_

 _Demo ne chotto 'Wait'_

 _Chottomatte_

 _Cho! Cho! Cho!_

La música siguió a todo volumen cada vez más rápida y fuerte y Cadance comprendió, al recuperarse de la sorpresa, que tenía que detener aquello al precio que fuera. Concentró toda la magia que pudo en su cuerno y lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador contra aquel desbarajuste.

De repente, la música se detuvo bruscamente y tanto los potrillos como los músicos de Neighpan, se quedaron mirando a su alrededor desorientados.

Cadance tomó en sus brazos a Flurry, mientras Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle hacían lo propio con Pound y Pumpkin.

— Creo que estos tres potrillos ya han tenido bastante diversión por hoy —sentenció aliviada.

* * *

A pesar de explicarles (más con gestos que con palabras) que no había sido culpa suya, los músicos se negaron a marchar hasta haber recogido todo y lo cierto era que Sweetie Belle tuvo que admitir que hicieron un buen trabajo en muy poco tiempo. Cuando llevaron toda la tramoya tras el Sugarcube Corner pudieron explicarles cómo llegar al hotel de la familia de Four Seasons, donde podrían hospedarse hasta que encontraran una forma de llevarles de nuevo a Neighpan. Luego se despidieron con una reverencia.

Bañados y cenados, por fin, los tres potrillos cerraron los ojos en sus cunas.

— No lo entiendo —mumuró Sweetie Belle, mortificada— . No hicimos nada excepto cambiar el caramelo por chocolate.

Cadance sonrió.

— No es culpa vuestra. Flurry lleva unas semanas teniendo una fijación por probar chocolate. Aun es demasiado pequeña y no la dejamos. Su interés ha debido ser lo que despertara la magia.

Sweetie Belle asintió. Durante el primer evento, la intención de Pinkie Pie había sido animarlas lo que había desencadenado todo. ¿Se iniciaba la música por querer algo? Desde luego, era lo que parecía. Cuando compartió la idea con Cadance, la princesa se encogió de hombros. En el castillo de Twilight, la canción había aparecido entre Shining y ella al recordar un momento. No había estado segura de querer algo...

— Creo que deberías contarle a Twilight cómo detuviste la canción —reflexionó Apple Bloom— . El hechizo que lanzaste contra los potros puede ser la solución a todo este embrollo.

— A decir verdad —pensó en voz alta Cadance— , sólo imité a Twilight cuando detuvo a Applejack en su castillo. Aunque creo que sí. Mañana en la vista se lo diremos. Vamos —volvió a sonreir— . Ahora que los pequeños están dormidos viene la parte fácil.

— ¿Cuál es?

— Descansar.

* * *

Los ruidos en las cunas despertaron a Apple Bloom. Lo cierto es que no le costó mucho, ya que no había logrado dormir profundamente en ningún momento. Miró el reloj de pared y comprobó que quedaba poco tiempo para que los Cake volvieran de su cita, así que sin despertar a las demás fue a comprobar que los gemelos y Flurry se encontraban bien.

Aliviada comprobó que no habían vuelto a cantar y que sólo se dedicaban a dar vueltas en sus cunas, sin poder dormir.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No podéis dormir? Es como si la Princesa Luna se hubiera tomado vacaciones, ¿verdad? —sonrió.

Los pequeños la miraron aliviados y Apple Bloom comprendió al ver los cuernos de Pumpkin y Flurry encendidos que lo que sucedía era que...

— ¿Miedo a la oscuridad? ¿En serio? ¡Sois potras muy mayores para eso!

Se sentó a su lado y observó cómo los pequeños se sentaban a su vez, a espera de que hiciera algo. Por un momento Apple Bloom pensó que lo mejor era cantarles una nana, pero luego llegó a la conclusión de que probablemente no era una buena idea. ¿Y si volvían a aparecer más músicos japonies?

— ¡NA-NA! —pidió Pumpkin.

— ¡NA-NA! —secundó Pound

Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo llegaron a la habitación.

— ¡Baja la voz! —susurró Sweetie—. ¡Despertarás a Cadance!

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —se alarmó Scootaloo.

— No pueden dormir y quieren que les cante una nana —explicó Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo se llevó un casco al pecho.

— Probablemente no es una buena idea.

— ¿Y qué pasará si se ponen a cantar ellos? —intervino Sweetie en un susurró— . ¡Será peor!

Apple Bloom asintió. Habían necesitado a Cadance para detener el anterior número. Quizás, si lo iniciaban ellas, ¿podrían tenerlo bajo control? Apple Bloom trató de encontrar una canción y una le vino a la garganta, en tonos de voz susurrantes y tranquilos, mientras una música suave inundaba la habitación.

 _I am a pony who paces alone,_

 _and when I'm galloping a dark road,_

 _at night or trotting through the park..._

Scootaloo se hizo con un farol y una capa y empezó a pasear por la habitación, teatral. Sweetie Belle, la acompañó con una guitarra eléctrica muuuuuyyyyy pequeñita y suave.

 _When the light begins to change..._

 _I sometimes feel a little strange..._

 _A little anxious when it's dark..._

Apple Bloom siguió cantando, tranquilizada porque nada sucediera, mientras arropaba de nuevo a los potrillos.

 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark..._

 _I have a constant fear that something's_

 _always near..._

 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark..._

 _I have a phobia that somepony's_

 _always there._

Poco a poco los cuernos de Pumpkin y Flurry se fueron apagando al mismo tiempo que sus pequeños ojos se iban cerrando. Sólo Pound aleteaba aun despierto y Apple Bloom se acercó a su cuna. La canción le pidió que cantase más alto, pero logró controlarse y siguió con el tono de nana.

 _Have you run your hooves down the wall_

 _And have you felt your mane skin crawl,_

 _when you're searching for the liiiiiiight?_

 _Sometimes when you're scared to take a look_

 _at the corner of the room,_

 _you've sensed that something's_

 _watching you..._

Scoot y Sweetie se acercaron a la cuna del pequeño pegaso y acompañaron con susurros los coros de Apple Bloom.

 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark..._

 _I have a constant fear that something's_

 _always near..._

 _Fear of the dark, fear of the dark..._

 _I have a phobia that somepony's_

 _always there..._

 _._

 _Have you ever been alone at night_

 _Thought you heard hoofsteps behind_

 _and turned around and nopony's there?_

 _And as you quicken up your gaint_

 _You find it hard to look again_

 _Because you're sure there's_

 _somepony thereeeeee..._

La pequeña guitarra de Sweetie se acabó apagando, al tiempo que los ojos de Pound se cerraban. La música se fue también, tras los últimos versos.

 _When I'm trotting a dark road_

 _I am a pony who gaits alone._

Cerraron la puerta de los pequeños y fueron abajo, donde Cadance seguía durmiendo en el sofá.

— ¡Lo hemos conseguido! —susurró Apple Bloom— . ¡Hemos conseguido controlar la magia!

— ¿Pero cómo? —murmuró Sweetie.

— Creo que debemos contárselo a Twilight mañana —pensó en voz alta Scootaloo— . Junto con el conjuro de Cadance, esto podría ser la clave para entender qué está pasando...

* * *

 **FIN CAPITULO 7**

* * *

 **NdA** : ¡La primera vez con dos canciones! Tuve que cortar la primera porque, sinceramente ponyficar del japonés me pareció imposible :). La primera canción es "Gimme Chocolate!", el álbum del mismo título publicado en 2014, interpretada por Baby Metal y escrita por Takeshi Ueda.

Con respecto a la segunda canción también cortada, lo siento... Siempre supe que sería una buena canción de cuna. "Fear of the dark", compuesta por Stephen Percy Harris, publicada por Universal en el álbum con el mismo título, en el año 1992. Sí. Iron Maiden. El turno para el siguiente capítulo, me temo que es para la princesa Luna... :)


	9. C8 El mal que las ponies hacen

**Capítulo 8.– El mal que los ponies hacen**

Cuando cayó la noche y como mucho temía, Luna comenzó a percibir en su cuerno los agitados sueños de todos y cada uno de los pequeños ponies de Equestria. La noticia que Celestia compartido había con ella antes de irse a dormir, no resultaba ser en verdad un simple rumor: incluso su propia hermana, alarmada por los informes de la aparición de extraña magia a lo largo y ancho del Principado, compartía con sus súbditos la misma inquietud mientras dormía. Luna intentó detener las pesadillas de todos como mejor pudo, apaciguarlas, mas sin conseguirlo del todo.

¡Tantas eran! ¡Había tanto miedo! ¡Tanta rabia!

Luna volvió de la dimensión de los sueños con una honda preocupación en su interior que no supo calmar. ¿Y si los ponies no volvían a cantar nunca más por temor al caos desatar? ¿Y si aquella magia no desaparecía jamás? Por encima de todo y como un _timberwolf_ oculto en el bosque Everfree, acechaba la falta de armonía con los pegasos: la vista de Justice Judy ciertamente aclararía que la pony llamada Pinkie Pie no había sido culpable de desenterrar los restos del comandante Huracán pero, ¿aplacaría eso la furia de aquellos que insultados se sentían?

Aquellos, acabó por concluir, eran asuntos que sin duda Celestia sabría bien manejar pues más de mil años había sabido conducir a los ponies; mas lo que a ella, Luna, le correspondía, había acabado por comprender, era detener la fuente de aquesa peligrosa magia.

Ya que, como temía, muy probablemente su regreso tenía que ser culpa suya.

Luna suspiró en el balcón del palacio de Canterlot y mandó marchar a los guardias que custodiaban su puerta. No podía ser casualidad que cuatro de los seis elementos de la armonía estuvieran apresadas. Había un plan detrás y ese plan era el de un Mal antiguo dormido por siglos que, por algún motivo, había decidido despertar en Equestria.

Era un mal que Luna conocía bien, pues para su vergüenza, convertida en Nightmare Moon, había hecho tratos en el pasado con él.

Volvió la cabeza atrás y contuvo las ganas de despedirse de Celestia. Ciertamente ella intentaría detenerla, o lo que era peor: ayudarla.

Pero no podría... Nadie podría... Aquello no era un sentimiento de culpa que invadiera los sueños de los ponies. ¡Aquello era real! ¡Algo que les afectaría por siempre! ¡Durante el día! ¡Debía detenerlo!

Todo aquello era culpa suya.

¡Y lo arreglaría!

Desplegó su alas y de un poderoso salto puso rumbo a hacia el Oeste Aun Por Descubrir, para encontrarse con Ella.

* * *

Starlight Glimmer despertó por otro sobresalto del renqueante carromato. Otra piedra, supuso, había hecho saltar un poco a una rueda; a su lado Trixie también se desveló, levantándose su astrológico sombrero de dormir de los ojos con una mueca de supremo fastidio.

– ¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie necesita sus ocho horas ininterrumpidas de sueño! –gruñó.

– ¡Oh, vamos Trixie! ¡Corta el rollo! ¡Yo también necesito dormir! –masculló Starlight escondiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada–. ¡No es culpa mía que Luna se haya tomado unas horas libres!

Starlight se sobresaltó por sus propias palabras y acabó por despertarse. Era eso. Por eso ni Trixie ni ella podían dormir. Luna no estaba vigilando los sueños. Aunque no era la primera vez que sucedía desde su regreso, algo dentro de ella se removió e impidió que volviera a cerrar los ojos.

Ambas volvían de un pequeño _tour–Trixie_ actuando por varias aldeas al pie de las Smokey Mountains, de regreso a Ponyville. El carromato, gracias a un hechizo de locomoción de Starlight, era capaz de seguir el camino por si solo. Precisamente que el carromato continuara el camino solo era parte del encanto de aquel viaje: Starlight había aceptado ir con Trixie para probar la nueva versión de hechizo de localización celeste que Twilight estaba perfeccionando. Combinar los hechizos de locomoción y localización, serviría para poner a prueba un sistema de transporte automático. Además, por supuesto, de permitirle a Starlight ponerse al día de las últimas andanzas de Trixie.

Lamentablemente, el hechizo de Twilight no estaba del todo completo y ya había hecho que se perdieran varias veces y, para bien o para mal, tampoco era capaz de hacer que el carromato esquivara por si sólo piedras y baches. Aunque todo aquel arreglo había supuesto un fastidio al principio para Trixie, el acabar descubriendo que se debía a metidas de pata de Twilight, había acabado por alegrarla especialmente.

Starlight llenó su cuerno de magia y anuló el hechizo de locomoción, deteniendo así el carromato.

– Despierta Trixie –murmuró Starlight, sacudiéndola–... Creo que algo malo sucede.

– Sí –asintió Trixie levantándose de mala gana–... ¡Que Trixie no podrá dormir!

Starlight salió del carromato y comprobó que no debían de haberse desviado mucho del rumbo. Hacía frío. A la vereda del camino árboles rectos y altos se levantaban entre el pasto y el bajomonte.

Fue entonces cuando lo oyó.

Una guitarra, pero no sonaba como una guitarra normal.

Acordes y una pequeña melodía.

¿Música?

La introducción se oyó por toda la campiña con un redoble de platillos mientras lo que parecía una guitarra comenzaba a acelerar como el ritmo de un galope. Starlight salió del carromato sorprendida también por el inicio de la canción. Señaló con su casco al cielo.

– ¿Es una pegaso? –murmuró.

Starlight comprendió. No una pegaso. Una alicornio. Era la princesa Luna.

Cuando pasó sobre ellas, se vieron elevadas por el aire tras una guitarra y una batería.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –exclamó Trixie mientras subían por el cielo de la noche y de su carromato, junto con ellas salían por si solos los fuegos artificiales y los cañones de fuego.

Starlight fue a cargar su cuerno para hacerlas bajar, pero entonces sintió la enorme necesidad de seguir tocando aquella extraña guitarra y acompañar la canción de la Princesa Luna, quien en ese momento, empezó a cantar como nunca antes había escuchado a un pony hacerlo.

 _Hate is a razor and I trotted the line on that shedding blade..._

 _Slept in my envy and anger, plotting the death of my sister, no innocence..._

Había dolor. Y pasión. Y mientras Luna cantaba acompañaba su vuelo de piruetas y acrobacias como si solo la rabia la hicera seguir.

 _And I will pray for her..._

 _I will call her name out loud._

 _I would bleed for her..._

 _If I could only tell her now..._

– ¡No sé que está pasando pero a Trixie le encanta! –gritó Trixie desde la batería.

Starlight sentía lo mismo. Una extraña energía se había apoderado de ellas sin que Luna, pareciera, las hubiese visto aun.

 _Living on a shedding blade..._

 _Balancing on a ledge..._

 _Living on a shedding blade..._

 _Balancing on a ledge..._

 _Balancing on a ledge..._

 _Living on a shedding blade..._

 _Balancing on a ledge..._

 _You know, You know..._

Su canto rasgó la noche con un lamento repetido por las montañas, la guitarra y la batería de Starlight y Trixie escupiendo acordes y ritmos como el aliento de un dragón.

 _The evil ponies do lives on and on..._

 _The evil ponies do lives on and on..._

 _The evil ponies do lives on and on..._

 _The evil ponies do lives on and on..._

Lo supo. Con el estribillo lo supo. Era culpa. Luna sentía culpa. Pero era la primera vez que veía a una pony cantando una canción así. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Luna estaba tan lejos de Canterlot? ¿Y por qué se sentía así?

 _I have to save her, even if it costs me my immortal life._

 _The deed that I made is the deed I must break for she to be saved._

 _._

 _And I will die for her..._

 _And I won't be returned._

 _Don't you cry for me..._

 _Beyond is where I'll fall..._

 _._

 _Living on a shedding blade._

 _Balancing on a ledge._

 _Living on a shedding blade._

 _You know, You know..._

 _._

 _The evil ponies do lives on and on..._

 _The evil ponies do lives on and on..._

 _The evil ponies do lives on and on..._

 _The evil ponies do lives on and on..._

Starlight Glimmer se sintió poseída sin freno por una energía mágica que no había sentido nunca. Empezó a tocar la guitarra con toda su fuerza y velocidad. Todo lo que sentía, todo lo que había hecho en su vida, lo bueno y lo malo, la gentil y lo cruel, sintió que la habían llevado hasta aquel momento. Miró la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras veía a Trixie sudando con cada nuevo redoble y cambio de ritmo, poseida por el mismo sentimiento y pasión. Ambas comprendían lo que sentía Luna. Ambas lo habían sentido.

Y por eso, supuso, tocaban con ella.

 _Living on a shedding blade_

 _Balancing on a ledge_

 _Living on a shedding blade_

 _You know, You know..._

 _._

 _The evil ponies do lives on and on..._

 _The evil ponies do lives on and on..._

 _The evil ponies do lives on and on..._

 _The evil ponies do lives on and on..._

 _._

 _The evil, The evil, The evil ponies do..._

 _The evil, The evil, The evil ponies do..._

Los fuegos artificiales del carromato de Trixie saltaron por los aires entonces en dos potentes y deslumbradores cañonazos. Fue entonces, al acabar la canción, cuando Luna reparó en ellas y, envolviéndolas con su magia, las hizo bajar de nuevo al camino. Se la veía avergonzada e incómoda y sus hermosos ojos del color de la noche, rehuían sus miradas llenas de interrogantes.

– ¡Princesa Luna! ¿Qué ha pasado? –exclamó Starlight-. ¿Qué hace su majestad aquí?

– Tememos que Nos no podemos decirlo. Una extraña magia se está apoderando de Equestria –explicó Luna. Starlight supo que no quería que estuvieran allí. Que no deberían haberla visto. ¿Por qué?–. Debéis volver a ayudar a Twilight Sparkle y a los elementos de la armonía, mas no decirles que me encontrasteis aquí. ¡Prometedlo!

– ¡Pero, Princesa! –exclamó Trixie.

– ¡Hacedlo! ¡Nos lo ordenamos!

Starlight y Trixie, desorientadas, lo prometieron y vieron partir a Luna de nuevo hacia el cielo del oeste.

* * *

 **FIN DE CAPITULO 8**

* * *

 **NdA** : Voy a estar algo de tiempo out, así que aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo. Iron Maiden. De nuevo :)

"The evil that men do", escrita según internet por Adrian F. Smith, Bruce Dickinson, y Stephen Percy Harris. Publicada en el álbum, "Seventh Son of the Seventh Son", séptimo álbum de la banda en el año 1988, por EMI–Capitol.

El estribillo recuerda mucho al discurso de Marco Antonio, en la obra de Shakespeare, parece ser.

El significado original de la canción está encuadrado en la historia que parece que cuenta todo el álbum. Una historia de magia, en la que el elegido para acabar con el mal se enrolla (ejem, algo más) con la hija del demonio, para luego seguir su camino para salvar el mundo. Es metal, ¿vale? No esperéis que sea canción protesta... Eso me recuerda...


	10. C9 Juicios rápidos (I)

**Capítulo 9.– Juicios rápidos (I)**

La mañana de la vista llegó y parecía que medio Cloudsdale había logrado apretujarse en la pequeña sala de tribunal de Justice Judy. Twilight logró detener un bostezo con un nuevo sorbo de café; tomarlo no era quizás la mejor de las ideas ya que los nervios por el destino de sus amigas apenas la dejaban pensar, pero lo cierto era que si no se despejaba iba a acabar como su pobre hermano mayor. A su lado en el escritorio de la defensa y tras toda una noche de ajetreo para preparar los alegatos, el pobre Shinning daba cabezadas adormecido por el murmullo constante de aleteos y de pegasos indignados. Como él, Applejack y Fluttershy peleaban por no cerrar los ojos en primera fila. El único que no parecía afectado de sueño era Discord, que en un formal traje de chaqueta y corbata miraba a todas partes visiblemente nervioso.

La familia de Pinkie Pie al completo, incluidos Marble, Limestone y Maud habían acudido a la vista y estaban también allí, entre el público. De Ponyville habían logrado entrar pocos más: controlados por un destacamento de la Guardia Solar, fuera de las puertas del juzgado, una multitud esperaba impaciente el resultado de las vistas a las cuatro portadoras de los elementos de la Armonía.

Durante sus años de estudiante en Canterlot, Twilight había podido asistir a algunos de los juicios que Justice Judy, probablemente la única jueza en toda Equestria, tenía que celebrar de vez en cuando. Los pleitos entre ponies eran poco comunes y solían envolver custodias de mascotas perdidas, problemas de lindes entre granjas de ponies de tierra y, como descubrió en su última visita, infracciones de vuelo de pegasos demasiado imprudentes. Los casos de magia incontrolada de unicornios eran menos habituales, pero Twilight había oído que también entraban dentro de su jurisdicción. A pesar de ser una pony de tierra, Justice Judy era ciertamente respetada por todas las razas.

Cuando el alguacil la anunció, los murmullos de la sala a rebosar cesaron y todos los ponies se pusieron en pie. Twilight vio cómo Black Coroner y un ayudante unicornio hacían lo propio en la banca de la acusación. El patólogo polipony había cambiado su bata de laboratorio por una corbata y ejercería de fiscal. En el estrado, firme y bajo una toga, la jueza Judy se colocó sus gafas de leer mientras abría los expedientes.

– No sabía que Justice Judy se parecía tanto a Mayor Mare –susurró Pinkie Pie sorprendida desde el banquillo de acusadas.

– Son trillizas, cielo –aclaró Rarity.

– Sí –añadió Rainbow–. La tercera hermana, Legislative Action, tengo entendido que trabaja en la Cámara de Represenponies.

Spike iba a preguntar, probablemente, por qué no se apellidaban igual cuando solemne, la jueza le interrumpió dando un cascoteo de herradura en su estrado para iniciar la sesión.

– Buenos días –saludó alegre, pero firme–. Se abre la sesión de... Ah, sí. Tres vistas para la fianza y un juicio rápido por imprudencia en vuelo. La defensora en todos los casos tengo entendido que será la princesa Twilight Sparkle, ¿es así?

– Así es, señoría –contestó Twilight tras carraspear.

Asintió la jueza, satisfecha, mientras ojeaba los expedientes.

– Empecemos si les parece por el caso de... La ciudad de Cloudsdale contra Rainbow Dash, el juicio rápido. –Justice Judy levantó los ojos del expediente y lanzó una mirada severa y fría hacia Rainbow–. Señorita Dash, se la acusa de participar en una carrera-duelo ilegal. ¿Cómo se declara?

Rainbow se levantó y suspiró, abatida. Twilight asintió con la cabeza. En el caso de Rainbow no había mucho que pudieran hacer: los guardias solares que la habían detenido declararían como testigos y lo mejor era aceptar con responsabilidad los cargos.

– Culpable, señoría. Participé en esa carrera-duelo –añadió–. Y... Gané... Porque... Soy alucinante.

La jueza asintió despreocupadamente, volviendo la mirada a los papeles.

– Antes de dictar sentencia, me gustaría aclarar que los otros dos ponies infractores no han sido identificados aun –informó–. Sería de interés para la Justicia que algún pony presente pudiera decir sus nombres.

Twilight vio cómo todos los pegasos de la sala inmediatamente comenzaban a silbar mirando a diferentes lados. Rainbow ya le había advertido que un pegaso antes se dejaría atar al suelo que convertirse en un chivato; los ojos de Justice Judy, ante tal realidad, se entrecerraron un poco en lo que parecía una mueca de molestia.

– Insisto –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Rainbow–, en que es de interés para la Justicia identificar a TODOS los infractores. La acusada puede beneficiarse de una reducción de condena si decide señalarlos.

Vio a Rainbow tragar saliva. Sabía que los conocía porque ya le había dicho a Twilight que la carrera-duelo había sido contra Hateful Hater y Proud Boy. Pero Rainbow, suspiró Twilight, no dejaba de ser una pegaso.

– Me temo que... No les conozco... Estaba muy oscuro y...

– Entiendo –interrumpió la jueza, gélida–. Puesto que no ha habido daños a terceros ni a la propiedad, sentencio a Rainbow Dash a dos semanas sin licencia de vuelo.

Y con un casco en el estrado que sonó como un trueno, ordenó a dos alguaciles unicornio que trabaran las alas de Rainbow Dash en un cepo mágico. Que el castigo fuese razonable y lo esperado, no quitó para que los murmullos entre la mayoría pegaso de la sala se elevaran de tono al presenciar el castigo.

– ¡Orden! ¡Orden! –alzó la voz Justice Judy con más cascoteos en el estrado–. Vayamos ahora a las dos primeras vistas para la fianza.

* * *

Los casos de Spike y Rarity levantaron también murmullos, pero probablemente más por morbo que por simpatía hacia los acusados. Twilight creyó oír el mascar de palomitas en alguna parte entre el público, mientras Black Coroner exponía en primer lugar la agresión de Spike ante un gran número de testigos y cómo la misma había hecho sospechar de la conducta inapropiada de la unicornio Rarity. Twilight intuyó un atisbo de esperanza al observar en la jueza lo que le pareció una mueca decepcionada, casi reprobatoria, durante el alegato de Black Coroner.

– Por eso, la acusación encuentra necesario la prisión preventiva sin fianza. También queremos añadir en interés de la Justicia...

– Yo diré qué es de interés para la Justicia, jovencito –cortó secamente Justice Judy–. ¿Quiere la defensora hacer su alegato?

Twilight se aclaró la garganta.

– Sí, señoría.

Twilight comenzó con exponer en primer lugar que durante sus años de amistad con Rarity nunca había visto ningún tipo de conducta inapropiada entre ella y Spike. Existía una amistad entre ellos, sin duda, pero en ningún caso nada más; con respecto a la bofetada, eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras.

– La reacción de mi hermano menor Spike, se debió a un intenso pico de magia de origen desconocido. Fue esa magia y participar en la pantomima que esa magia creó, lo que llevó a la agresión, que en ningún caso fue consciente y deliberada y que...

– ¡Por favor! ¿Vamos a culpar a una magia desconocida? ¿Era la misma magia que hace unos años provocó que Spike Sparkle secuestrara brutalmente a la señorita Rarity convertida en un gigantesco dragón? –interrumpió Black Coroner.

– ¡Eso fue totalmente diferente!

– Acérquense defensa y acusación, por favor –ordenó la jueza.

Twilight se acercó, soprendida. Cuando miró hacia atrás en busca de consejo, desde su puesto de ayudante Shinning se encogió de hombros. En su preparación de los casos, una charla con la jueza nunca había estado prevista. Cuando el odioso Black Coroner y ella quedaron cerca del estrado, Justice Judy habló bajito y casi confidencial, pero sin perder un ápice de autoridad.

– Sobre esa misteriosa magia señorita Sparkle, voy a concederle el beneficio de la duda por ahora –anunció ante la indignada cara de Black Coroner.

– Pero... Pero –protestó él.

– ¡Nada de peros, jovencito! –aleccionó la jueza–. ¡Has traído a mi sala un caso sin pruebas y lanzando acusaciones sin base como un principiante! ¡Y lo peor es que son cargos graves! ¡Me has atado los cascos!

– Pero... ¡Mamá! –gimoteó Black Coroner.

Twilight se quedó con la boca abierta, tratando de asimilar que Justice Judy era en efecto la madre de Black Coroner.

– ¡Nada de peros! ¡De un dragón con enamoramiento a un agresor de pareja hay un abismo! ¡Tienes dos semanas para encontrar pruebas de conducta inapropiada de la señorita Rarity! ¡Lo mismo para él! Si no encuentras nada, habrá sobreseimiento de ambos casos. Entretanto, decretaré libertad sin fianza. ¿Conforme, señorita Sparkle?

– Conforme, señoría –suspiró aliviada Twilight.

Justice Judy les envió de nuevo a sus escritorios.

– Decreto libertad sin fianza para ambos. Lamentablemente, la gravedad de los cargos con respecto a Spike Sparkle, me hacen también decretar una orden de alejamiento preventiva entre él y la señorita Rarity de dos alcances de garra –anunció la jueza. Twilight fue a protestar, pero Justice Judy la detuvo–. Es el procedimiento obligatorio con estos cargos –explicó–. Los cascos de este tribunal están atados al respecto.

Dicho y hecho, los alguaciles lanzaron un hechizo de alejamiento e, inmediatamente, una burbuja apareció rodeando a Spike, que le separó a dos alcances de garra de Rarity. Cuando Twilight se acercó a él, pudo abrazarle con normalidad; había oído de aquellos hechizos, pero nunca había visto uno puesto en práctica.

– Vayamos ahora a la última vista –anunció la jueza–. El pueblo de Equestria contra Pinkie Pie bajo los cargos... ¿Profanación de tumbas?

* * *

 **FIN DE EPISODIO 9. CONTINUARA...**

* * *

 **NdA** : El juicio era importante y me quedó largo, así que lo partí en dos. Por eso no hay canción. Estuve a punto de meter a Vonda Shepard, pero no cuadraba. A ver cómo acaba la vista para la fianza de Pinkie Pie...


	11. C10 Juicios rápidos (II)

**Capítulo 10.– Juicios rápidos (II)**

Profanación de tumbas. Ese era el cargo. Como Twilight había temido, la reacción de los pegasos había sido silenciosa, pero a la vez y en su calma, fiera y llena de odio hacia la pobre Pinkie Pie.

Mientras que la historia de Heart's Warming Night era para unicornios y ponies de tierra un constante recordatorio del valor de la unidad y la armonía, para muchos pegasos la Alianza con las otras razas, incluso después de más mil años, había sido un momento de triunfo.

Twilight había podido estudiar obras de historiadores pegaso revisionistas que tendían a presentar la leyenda de Heart's Warming como una anexión de los pegasos sobre los otros reinos, más que como lo que había sido en realidad: una búsqueda de concordia. La imagen de una líder militar de tanta importancia para la historia pegaso como la Comandante Huracán, era para ellos difícil de reconciliar con el hecho de que, llegados los Wendigos, incluso ella había buscado en la paz el bienestar para su gente que no había podido encontrar de otra manera.

Para todos los pegasos, revisionistas o no, la figura de la Comandante Huracán era una pieza clave en la unificación de las tribus pegaso; en cierto modo, los pegasos actuales eran y se sentían pegasos por su vinculación con la figura de su Comandante. A pesar de no compartir su naturaleza orgullosa y competitiva, Twilight podía entender su malestar ante lo que podían considerar un terrible insulto hacia la cultura pegaso.

Podía entender ese malestar del mismo modo que veía que Black Coroner lo usaba sin ningún recato en su favor.

– Profanación de tumbas, así es, señoría –informó Black Coroner–. Este ministerio fiscal ha evaluado las pruebas encontradas y ha modificado los cargos que se piden para la señorita Pie, de 'ponycidio' a 'profanación'. Es materialmente imposible que Pinkie Pie viajará atrás en el tiempo más mil años para matar a la Comandante Huracán y más probable que sus restos fueran encontrados y desenterrados para la preparación de su retorcido número musical. Debido al fuerte valor histórico de los restos y a la alarma social desatada entre la comunidad pegaso, la fiscalía solicita prisión preventiva sin fianza.

– Vayamos por partes –suspiró Justice Judy–. Señorita Pie, ¿cómo se declara ante estos cargos?

– Superinocente, señoría.

– Señoría –intervino Twilight–, la aparición de los restos de la Comandante Huracán dentro del carro mortuorio que se materializó en Sweetapple Acress, creemos que tiene su origen en la magia desconocida cuyo alcance, poder y causa estamos tratando aun de evaluar. El episodio de la señorita Pie fue el primero y hasta ahora el de efectos más graves, pero la defensa está en disposición de llamar a testigos que declararán que más episodios como estos han sucedido a lo largo y ancho de Equestria. En ninguno de ellos el pony que inicia la canción, parece responsable de las consecuencias.

– ¿Canción? –parpadeó incrédula la jueza.

– Desde ayer, cuando un pony se pone a cantar, se desatan numeros musicales super-elaborados –explicó Pinkie Pie–. Quiero decir... ¡No super-elaborados como los de costumbre, sino auténticas locuras, señoría! ¡Todo pasó en Sweetapple Acress porque quería animar a unos potrillos a ganar sus Cutie Marks, no porque quisiera desenterrar a la Comandante Huracán! ¡Eso no es divertido!

– ¡Protesto, señoría! –intervino Black Coroner–. ¿Tenemos que aceptar la palabra de la acusada como cierta sin siquiera haber tomado de ella juramento?

– Protesta aceptada –asintió Justice Judy–. Señorita Pie, en lo sucesivo deje que hable su defensa. Esta es una vista de fianza. Tendrá tiempo para declarar si lo desea en la fase final. Por ahora, este tribunal está interesado en saber si hay peligro de fuga y la necesidad que hay de ingresar a la señorita Pie en prisión ante la posibilidad de que obstruya la investigación de los hechos.

– La señorita Pie es embajadora especial de la Amistad con el reino de Yak–Yakistán, señoría –expuso Black Coroner sin darle tiempo a Twilight a intervenir–, lo que le da una importante oportunidad para huir por los contactos que tiene allí. Se ha reportado asimismo en varias ocasiones su especial habilidad para recorrer grandes distancias en, inexplicablemente, pequeñas cantidades de tiempo. Por eso solicitamos la prisión sin fianza inmediata y la incautación hasta después del juicio de su impresionante colección de armas.

– ¡MIS CAÑONES PARA FIESTAS NO! –sollozó Pinkie Pie.

– Señoría –intervino Twilight–, la señorita Pie es un miembro ejemplar de la comunidad en Ponyville y la primera interesada en que los cargos se aclaren. Esta defensa encuentra tan disparatado el argumento de que pretende eludir la acción de la Justicia como que su libertad pueda poner en peligro la investigación. Quiero remarcar que...

– ¡Cárcel para esa pony loca! –saltó un pegaso desde el público–. ¡Honor y gloria para el Imperio Pegaso!

– ¡No hay Justicia para los pegasos! –saltó otra–. ¿Qué se puede esperar de una jueza poni de tierra?

– ¡ORDEN! –gritó Justice Judy ante los murmullos que no cesaban–. ¡Alguaciles! ¡Acompañen a esos dos alborotadores fuera de mi sala!

* * *

Más murmullos, más peticiones de orden. Tras varios momentos tensos, Twilight vio cómo los alguaciles unicornio sacaron en burbujas de magia a los mismísimos Hateful Hater y Proud Boy.

– Antes de continuar y para que quede claro –reinició la jueza Judy tras apartarse un mechón de crin de las gafas–, este tribunal no aceptará que se cuestione su autoridad ni su competencia. Hay mecanismos legales para ello que se invita a tomar a todos aquellos que lo consideren oportuno. Entretanto, no toleraré la más mínima insinuación de prevaricación. O cualquier tipo de desacato. ¿Queda claro?

Silencio. Justice Judy suspiró.

– Defensora Sparkle –continuó dirigiéndose a Twilight–, su alegato ha sido convincente, pero...

Twilight se llevó los cascos a la boca. Supo que Justice Judy iba a dictar prisión sin fianza.

– Señoría –se armó de valor interrumpiéndola–, si tan solo pudiésemos cantar una canción, quedaría claro que los efectos mágicos escapan al poder de...

– ¡Obviamente la inexperiencia legal de la defensora Sparkle le hace proponer que en esta sala se cante! –saltó Black Coroner–. ¡Es considerado desacato!

Murmullos. Era verdad, Twilight lo había olvidado. Shinning y ella lo habían hablado en el calabozo, durante la noche, y lo habían descartado como estrategia legal. El cantar una canción en el tribunal era considerado desacato porque en el sistema judicial pony se valoraban los hechos y no los sentimientos. Durante los primeros juicios de la historia pony y ante la constante costumbre de los letrados en alegar con un número musical, el hacerlo dentro de la sala del tribunal era penado con una semana de reclusión mayor.

– Me temo que así es –confirmó Justice Judy–. Ahora, si hemos acabado fijo la...

La jueza se interrumpió al empezar a oírse un rifeo de guitarra.

– ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight, no lo hagas! –susurró Shinning.

– ¡No soy yo! –se alarmó Twilight–. ¡Alguien va a empezar a cantar!

Miró atrás, sin ver que ninguna de sus amigas empezara hacerlo. Era alguien del público, comprendió.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Maud Pie agarrar un micrófono, mientras Limestone y Marble la acompañaban en un rifeo que, para ser sincera, era bastante molón.

 _There I was hopefully awaiting_

 _for justice at court room._

 _All I see are pegasi whinning_

 _and one thousand unfair rules..._

– ¡Maud! ¡Maud para, tontita! –saltó Pinkie Pie–. ¡Irás a la cárcel! ¡No lo hagas!

 _Feel as though nopony cares,_

 _if Pinkie lives or dies._

 _So we're gonna show what happens_

 _if you mess with us the Pies._

Pero era tarde. Además de las hermanas, Igneus Rock y Cloudy Quartz, los padres de Pinkie, se turnaban en la batería al tiempo que la mitad de la sala en donde estaban los pegasos, se convertía en un foso de concierto lleno de focos y altavoces.

 _Breaking the law, breaking the law._

 _Breaking the law, breaking the law._

 _Breaking the law, breaking the law._

 _Breaking the law, breaking the law._

El ayudante de Black Coroner se puso la corbata sobre la frente y empezó a hacer crowd-surfing entre los pegasos poseídos por la música. Twilight, alarmada, volvió su cabeza al estrado y descubrió que los alguaciles habían ido a proteger a Justice Judy de la turba.

Pero que ella había sacado otra guitarra.

 _So much for a due process_

 _coming from this town._

 _We earth–ponies got it harder_

 _when manure is going down._

 _._

 _Now you know what it's like,_

 _now you have a clue..._

 _That is how we rocktors make it_

 _that's how we all Pies do!_

Más solos de guitarra. Más locura. Justice Judy saltó del estrado y empezó a acompañar en los solos a Limestone mientras Maud, poniéndose a Boulder en la cabeza, saltaba al crowd-surfing de pegasos. Twilight encontró especial mérito en que su expresión no cambiara un ápice, como de costumbre

 _Breaking the law, breaking the law._

 _Breaking the law, breaking the law._

 _Breaking the law, breaking the law._

 _Breaking the law, breaking the law._

 _Now you know what it's like._

Twilight miró alrededor, impresionada. Tras ella, las únicas que parecían ajenas a la locura además de Black Coroner, eran sus amigas, Spike y Discord quien, sin levantarse de su asiento había vuelto a sacar su detector de magia.

 _Breaking the law, breaking the law._

 _Breaking the law, breaking the law._

 _Breaking the law, breaking the law._

 _Breaking the law, breaking the law._

De repente, la música cesó.

* * *

Aunque el resultado de las tres vistas anteriores fueron aceptados por el público, el resultado de la fianza de Pinkie Pie causó cierta controversia.

En aplicación directa de la ley, Justice Judy no tuvo más remedio que condenar a todos los afectados de la sala, incluyéndose a sí misma, a una semana de reclusión mayor. Esto incluyó a toda la familia Pie, que como inductores del desacato, fueron condenados a dos. Antes de hacerlo y de por tanto inhibirse en su autoridad, decretó dos sentencias más. La primera, que ante la gravedad de los hechos y el peso de la prueba expuesta por los Pie, no tenía otro remedio que poner en libertad a Pinkie Pie para que, en compañía de las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía, investigara y pusiera fin a la magia descontrolada que afectaba a la música en Equestria.

La segunda decisión fue mucho más discutida, pero finalmente todos los ponies parecieron aceptarla por responsabilidad. Hasta la solución del problema quedaba prohíbido, bajo orden judicial, que cualquier pony cantara una canción.

Por fin junto a sus amigas, Twilight las abrazó. Spike tuvo que quedarse aparte, porque cuando lo intentó, la orden de alejamiento le empujó fuera como una pelota de playa. Pinkie Pie se secó las lágrimas. Acababa de despedirse de su familia, tras las rejas, después de haber llevado a Maud Pie y por algún motivo su pequeño martillito de geóloga y un póster super-grande (ocupaba media pared de su celda) de Bulk Biceps.

– ¿Sabéis? Aunque no es la primera vez que intentamos salvar Equestria –reflexionó Applejack–, creo que es la primera que lo hacemos por orden judicial.

– Lo importante es que estamos juntas –las animó Twilight–. Tenemos que encontrar el origen de la magia. ¿Tienes algo Discord?

Discord asintió, compungido.

– Creo que sí.

* * *

 **FIN CAPITULO 10**

* * *

 **NdA** : Lo sé. "Breaking the law" no es canción protesta. La idea inicial era hacer una versión de "Hurricane" que cantara Spike, pero además de que ponyficar a Bob Dylan ha resultado complicado, comprendí que Justice Judy necesitaba pruebas más... Claras. Más claras al menos que un bebé dragón con una armónica y una guitarra. "Breaking the law" de los Judas Priest, me pareció adecuada. Sus autores fueron Rob Halford, K.K. Downing y Glenn Tipton, en el año 1980 para Columbia, dentro del álbum "British Steel". El videoclip ha envejecido muy mal, pero el rifeo de guitarra es bastante reconocible. De todas las versiones que he podido escuchar, creo que me quedo con la de Motörhead. A ver qué pasa en el siguiente capítulo...


	12. C11 La Reina de la Noche

**Capítulo 11.– La Reina de la Noche**

De vuelta en el castillo de la Amistad, todas ocuparon sus asientos en la sala del _Cutie Map_. Mientras Spike acababa de preparar la bandeja de galletas, Twilight trajo una infusión de tila a Discord, quien desde la salida del tribunal y de revelar que sabía quién andaba detrás de la magia, había querido permanecer en silencio hasta llegar a un lugar más discreto.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Twilight veía al draconequus afectado y algo triste.

– ¿Y bien Discord? –apremió Rainbow Dash–. ¡Tenemos los cascos sobre ascuas aquí! ¿Quién es el responsable de esto? ¿Y dónde le encontramos para cocearle los cuartos traseros?

Twilight observó a Discord sorber levemente de la taza.

– Veréis, pequeñas ponies –suspiró Discord–... Es complicado.

– Discord –murmuró Applejack, desconfiada–... Si tienes algo que ver con esta locura, es mejor que ayudes a solucionarlo ahora.

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –protestó Fluttershy–. ¡Discord es inocente! ¿Verdad... Discord?

Twilight resopló. No estaba segura de conocerle tan bien como lo hacía Fluttershy, pero veía en él auténtica preocupación. Quizás hasta remordimiento.

– Ella se hace llamar... La Reina de la Noche –explicó Discord, directo al grano–. Es... Una draconequus, como yo. Veréis... No pensé que hubiese sido ella al principio... Ha pasado tanto tiempo... Creí.. Creí que estaba muerta. No obstante, mi detector de magia no miente. Una vez que he podido analizar el patrón de aparición de los números musicales, todo ha cuadrado.

Inmediatamente chasqueó los dedos y se hizo aparecer tumbado en un diván. En su cabecera, Fluttershy tomaba notas en un cuaderno ataviada con una bata de doctora.

– Creí que eras el único Draconequus en el mundo –murmuró Twilight, extrañada.

– Bueno –contestó desde el diván–... Hace muchos siglos no lo era. Pero los años fueron pasando y los de mi raza fueron desapareciendo. Algunos por edad, otros por aburrimiento... Algunos atrapados en bromas que salieron horrendamente mal... Existíamos muchos tipos de draconequus, si bien... Me gusta pensar que soy especial.

– ¿De qué tipo es esa... Reina? –preguntó Fluttershy al tiempo que mordía la patilla de sus gafas.

– De ninguno –suspiró Discord–. Veréis... Hace más o menos mil quinientos años... Yo... La creé.

* * *

El cercano amanecer sorprendiola en la entrada de la gruta. Agotada por el esfuerzo del vuelo, Luna plegó sus alas y decidió caminar, pues no era seguro teleportarse tan cerca de Ella. Si bien estaba segura de que aun no debía temer por su vida, era difícil predecir qué clase de trampas mágicas habría preparado.

Cargó, no obstante, su cuerno con magia y lanzó un hechizo protector.

* * *

Spike encontró la última caja de galletas y acabó de preparar la bandeja del té. Al llegar al cuarto del _Cutie Map_ , rodeó el asiento de Rarity para que la orden de alejamiento no se activara y logró colocar los dulces al alcance de todas. Discord estaba desarrollando su Discord-drama desde un diván que probablemente habría hecho aparecer. Por algún motivo, Fluttershy estaba disfrazada de doctora. Cosas de Discord.

– ¿La creaste? ¿Como la receta de una tarta? –parpadeó perpleja Pinkie Pie.

– Más bien... Como a una compañera.

– ¿Una compañera de juegos y de fiestas? –insistió Pinkie–. Creiste que alguien había... ¿Olvidado tu cumpleaños?

– Más bien como una consorte.

– ¿Te creaste una... Novia? –se extrañó Twilight.

– Eran otros tiempos –se justificó Discord– y estaba muy solo. La creé un poco por aburrimiento. No le di poderes de draconequus del todo. Podía controlar en cierto grado la magia y canalizarla. Y le di libertad de albedrío. Los doscientos primeros años vivimos un romance apasionado. Luego me abandonó. Dijo que quería conocer mundo.

– Así que... ¿Todo esto es una venganza de tu... Ex? –trató de hilar Rarity–. Discord, cielo... ¿Qué no nos estás contando?

Spike vio a Discord bufar, desde el diván.

– Durante el siglo siguiente Reina estuvo viajando y... Bueno. Os encontró. Encontró a los ponies.

Twilight carraspeó. Spike conocía ese carraspeo: era el de que algo no le cuadraba.

– No recuerdo registro histórico alguno en el que se hable de otro draconequus que no seas tú –apuntó, seria.

– Probablemente, Celestia acabó borrándolo –murmuró Discord haciéndose pequeñín en el diván.

– ¿Pero... Por qué la Princesa haría tal cosa? –se extrañó Fluttershy.

– Os dije que iba a ser complicado... Veréis... Tras encontrar a los ponies... Ella... Se encariñó y... Adoptó a Celestia y a Luna como a sus... Hijas.

– ¿QUÉ? –gritaron todas al unísono.

* * *

Luna llegó por fin a una sala de cristal, con un trono al fondo, tan grande o más que la del castillo de Celestia. La luz ténue era, mas podía sentir en la oscuridad que como temía, Ella había regresado.

– ¡Madre! ¡Madre! –gritó Luna–. ¡Sé que andáis ahí, Madre! ¡Revelaos! ¡No más juegos!

Luna la vio hacerse sólida en su trono, sus garras apretando los brazos del asiento de piedra, cristal y joyas, con su espigado cuerpo acabado en una negra y elaborada peineta. Rostro alargado y severo. Ojos de hielo que parecían congelar todo alrededor. Cientos de recuerdos se algoparon en su mente al verla de nuevo, pocos de ellos agradables. Madre nunca había gustado de presentarse humilde y al verla erguirse en su trono no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto en ella amor o piedad. ¡Tanto tiempo había transcurrido! ¿Quizás su encierro la habría cambiado?

– ¿No es acaso mi hija preferida? –sonrió Madre con gélido desdén. Su tono hizo mil ecos en la caverna de cristal–. ¿No es acaso aquella que me juró lealtad? ¿La que me traicionó?

No, comprendió. Como Nightmare Moon en su destierro, Luna supo que Madre no había cambiado un ápice. Más aun, su odio y su resentimiento sólo habían aumentado.

– ¡Madre! ¡Es conmigo con quien tenéis pendencia! ¡Dejad a los ponies en paz!

– ¡No sois Vos quién para darme órdenes, potrilla! Además, ¿pendencia? –rugió Madre. Amenazadora y cruel se materializó ante ella y sin que Luna pudiera evitarlo, la agarró de las varillas–. ¡Lo que tenéis Vos conmigo, hija mía, es una deuda! ¡Me prometisteis la vida de vuestra hermana Celestia! ¡La queríais tan muerta como yo! ¿Y qué obtuve por confiar en Vos? ¡Más de mil años de encierro en cristal! ¿Queréis que deje en paz a vuestros adorables ponies? ¡Cumplid vuestra promesa! ¡Matemos juntas a Celestia y reinemos por siempre en la Noche!

– ¡Madre! ¡El mundo ha cambiado! ¡Yo he cambiado y Celestia también! ¡Dejad que el amor entre en vuestro corazón, os lo ruego! –exclamó Luna, mientras oía la música crecer a su alrededor–. ¡Si me dejáis que...!

La música las envolvió en acordes intimidantes y complejos. Luna pudo ver cómo Madre había traído a toda la Phillyarmónica de Canterlot, y en la escasa luz de la caverna de cristal, un haz refulgente cayó sobre ellas al tiempo que los ponies de la orquesta acababan la introducción de lo que parecía un aria.

– ¿Llenar mi corazón de amor? –rió ella–. ¡Lo tengo lleno de ira! ¡Y rabia!

Entonces empezó a cantar junto a la música más hermosa que Luna había podido escuchar en mucho tiempo.

 _Del frío infierno, por fin soy regresada._

 _Ira y rabia..._

 _Ira y rabia que perdonaré..._

 _...Si acaso Vos... ¡A Celestia podéis dar muerte!_

 _¡A Celestia habéis de dar muerte!_

– ¡No! –gritó Luna–. ¡Jamás!

Madre cambió a un gesto amenazador y cruel, al oír aquella respuesta.

 _O no seréis mi hija, nunca más._

 _O no seréis, mi hija, nunca más._

 _._

 _aaaa–aaaaaaaa–a._

 _aaaa–aaaaaaaa–a._

 _aaaa–aaa–o–aaa–o–aoaaiaaiaaaa_

Luna intentó moverse, pero comprendió demasiado tarde que las hermosas notas que habían salido de la garganta de Madre, iban destinadas a hacer crecer el cristal que comenzaba a aprisionar sus cascos al suelo. ¡No! ¡No! ¡Debía liberarse!

 _Mi hija, nunca más._

 _._

 _aaaa–aaaaaaaa–a._

 _aaaa–aaaaaaaa–a_

 _aaaa–aaa–o–aaa–o–aoaaiaaiaaaa_

 _._

 _¡O no seréis, mi hija, nunca más!_

Luna lanzaba hechizos contra lo que creciente e imparable comenzábala a atrapar. Aleteó, en desespero, mas la magia de Madre era demasiado poderosa. Sintió el cristal creciendo sobre sus patas, y comprendió que no lograría impedir su encierro. ¡Si al menos pudiera...! ¡Si al menos...!

– ¡Madre! ¡Toma mi vida, te lo ruego! ¡Pero perdona a Celestia! –pudo gritar para hacerse oír por encima de la hermosa música–. ¡Que mi vida pague mi deuda!

Mas Madre, volvió a observarla gélida, sin afectarse por su angustia.

 _Si no queréis matarla..._

 _Si no váis a matarla..._

 _Yo tendré que matarla..._

 _._

 _Y me volveréis a amar._

 _._

 _Odiarla._

 _Matarla._

 _Y amarme._

 _._

 _Y me volveréis a amar_

 _Y me..._

 _meeeeeeeeeeeeeee–e–e–eeeeeeeeeeee_

 _ooahaoaooa_

 _ooahaoaooa-_ _aooaaaoaoaoaaoaoa_

 _._

 _¡Y me volveréis a amar!_

Sólo quedaba su cabeza por cubrir. ¡Oh Celestia, hermana! ¡Os he fallado otra vez!, pensó. ¡Lo siento tanto!

 _No oiréis,_

 _ni veréis,_

 _a Celestia nunca más._

Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos volviéndose cristal y Luna, antes de abandonarse al sopor del encierro, pudo oír las últimas amenazas de Madre

 _¡Oíd, oíd, oíd!_

 _¡Mis ponies!_

 _¡Oíd!_

 _¡Mi juramento!_

* * *

Twilight escuchó con atención el breve relato de Discord. De cómo Reina había encontrado a Celestia y Luna, de potrillas, huérfanas, y las había criado con magia y dones. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, había sembrado en ellas su mismo carácter impulsivo y egoísta.

– Fue culpa mía –aceptó Discord–. Los rasgos que hacen interesante a una draconequus, no lo son tanto en un pony. Si Reina crió a las Princesas es porque vio en ellas una capacidad mágica asombrosa. Reina es complicada. Ella ama a los ponies, pero a la vez, también desprecia muchos aspectos de vuestra naturaleza. Cuando las potrillas crecieron vieron la verdad de lo que escondía el corazón de su madre. La primera que le plantó cara fue Celestia. Reina nunca perdonó lo que siempre consideró una traición. Finalmente, Celestia y Luna se aliaron y atraparon a Reina en un cristal. Para bien –suspiró–. Yo supe de esta historia después, antes de que me encerraran en piedra. Reconozco que en su momento enterarme que Reina había sido hecha prisionera me enfadó, pero luego acabé por entender a las Princesas: no había sido exactamente una madre modelo.

– ¡Guau! –exclamó Rainbow Dash–. ¡Ser princesa debe ser un asco! Sin ofender, Twi.

– No te preocupes, Dash. Por un momento –pensó en voz alta Twilight–, creí que había tenido algo que ver con Nightmare Moon. ¿Crees que esa Reina tuvo algo que ver en eso?

– No sabría decir –aceptó Discord–. Yo era piedra por aquel entonces.

Twilight iba a insistir, pero el portazo en la sala del _Cutie Map_ interrumpió cualquier réplica. Cadence, las CMC, Trixie y Starlight Glimmer irrumpieron a la vez atascándose en la puerta.

– ¡Twilight! –dijeron todas a la vez–. ¡Tenemos algo importante que contarte!

* * *

 **FIN CAPÍTULO 11**

* * *

 **NdA** : ¡La villana ha sido desvelada! Y se me ha puesto el fic megadramático en un momento... "Der Hölle Rache kocht in meinem Herzen" o "Der Hölle Rache" o también mal llamada "Aria de la Reina de la Noche" (hay otra aria antes de la reina en la obra) es un fragmento de la ópera de Mozart "La Flauta Mágica". La música clásica no es lo mío, pero de vez en cuando escuchar piezas como esta me deja alucinado. Espero que la parte de los gorgoritos (o agilidades vocales o coloraturas, he visto por ahí que lo llaman) no haya quedado rara. Sinceramente, no sabía cómo transcribir. Y... No. Puedo ponificar usando inglés, pero alemán casi que no :)

"La Flauta Mágica" (Die Zaubeflöte), K 620 es una ópera que W.A. Mozart estrenó el 30 de septiembre de 1791, en Vienna. ¡A ver cómo continua esto, pero le queda poco!


	13. C12 Con la magia

**Capítulo 12.– Con la magia**

Como al ver que ninguna lograba pasar por la puerta de la sala del _Cutie Map_ , todas empezaron a hablar a la vez.

– ¡De una en una por favor! –trató de tranquilizarlas Twilight–. Cadence, ¿qué sucede?

Twilight vio a Cadence desatascar la situación sacando a las CMC's primero del marco de la puerta con un leve "pop!".

– Creemos haber encontrado una manera para detener la magia de las canciones –resumió Cadence–. Al menos pareció funcionar con los gemelos Cake y con Flurry: el hechizo paralizante que usaste contra Applejack, parece que detiene la magia.

– ¡Me alegra oír que estar a punto de descalabrar a tu marido sirviera de algo! –exclamó Applejack

– ¡Oh! Y hay cuatro músicos de Neighpan haciendo fotos por Ponyville. Tendríamos que hacerles volver cuando todo esto acabe.

Twilight asintió, extrañada por ambas cosas. El hechizo paralizador que había improvisado en la biblioteca del castillo el día anterior, no era especialmente poderoso. ¿Por qué una magia tan fuerte quedaría inutilizada contra él? Como Trixie y Starlight no parecían querer hablar, Twilight dio paso a las CMC.

– ¡Hemos encontrado otra manera también! –sonrió triunfante Apple Bloom.

– ¡Sólo hay que cantar con cuidado! –explicó Sweetie Belle.

– Cantamos una nana a Flurry Heart –añadió Scootaloo–, y aunque oíamos la música podíamos controlar lo que pasaba... Ya sabéis, como en un número musical normal, ¡pero con música como la otras veces!

– ¡Eso fue muy arriesgado jovencitas! –sermoneó Rarity–. ¡Para vosotras y para los bebés!

– Está bien –sonrió Cadence–. Ellas sabían que podían llamarme si todo se volvía a descontrolar. Y creo que han dado con la auténtica clave del problema y que no la hubieran encontrado sin Flurry y los otros: para controlar la música sin el hechizo, hay que controlar lo que sientes al cantar.

Twilight reflexionó sobre las palabras de Cadence, mientras las demás seguían discutiendo en la mesa. Encontraba que eso tenía sentido...

– Yo sólo quería dar ánimos –recordó Pinkie–. ¡Y todo se descontroló! Pero... Conseguí dar ánimos, supongo.

– En la biblioteca, Shining y yo sentimos amor y nostalgia –continuó Cadence–. ¡Pero nos dejamos llevar!

– Yo puede que... De intentar convencer a una turba de pegasos –aceptó Rarity–... Me dejara también llevar un poco por el glamour... ¿Por eso Spike quedó afectado, como decís que le pasó a Applejack?

– Yo cuando canté a Lola sólo quería que Discord supiese cómo la conocí –recordó Fluttershy–. Sentí cariño. Y lo cierto es que me dejé llevar un poco.

– La verdad es que tu número no estuvo especialmente descontrolado –reflexionó Discord–. ¿Y Rainbow y Applejack? Ellas también cantaron.

– La verdad es que yo... Sólo quería que Proud Boy y Hateful comiesen las nubes que les iba dejando detrás –intervino Rainbow–. No hubo cosas raras en la carrera, aunque... Es verdad que estaba muy centrada en ganar.

– Y excepto aquellos ponis de crines enredadas y aspecto de piojoso montañés, nada importante pasó en el mío –pensó Applejack en voz alta–. ¡Yo sólo quería que aquel señorito de ciudad de Black Coroner atendiera a razones!

Twilight asintió. No sólo era la intensidad del sentimiento, sino el objetivo. Rainbow y Applejack habían estado centradas, con un objetivo. Pinkie, siendo Pinkie, había sido la más descontrolada. De una forma parecida, Cadence y Shining, sin un objetivo, se habían dejado llevar demasiado por la canción. Como Rarity...

– ¡Exacto! –exclamó AppleBloom–. ¡Nosotras sólo queríamos dormir a los bebés y lo hicimos con mucho cuidado!

Twilight se volvió hacia Trixie y Starlight, por fin.

– ¿Y vosotras? ¿Ha pasado algo? Parecéis alarmadas.

* * *

¡La Gran y Poderosa Trixie estaba mortificada! ¿Cómo podría decirle a Twilight que habían visto a la Princesa Luna yendo al Oeste? ¡La propia Princesa les había hecho prometer que no lo hicieran! Llegar a Ponyville para avisar de la poderosa magia que les había hecho interpretar el número más grande y hermoso jamás interpretado, encontraba que tampoco había tenido mucho sentido ya que al llegar habían descubierto que todo el mundo estaba al tanto. Afortunadamente, Starlight Glimmer, la mejor amiga de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie, supo cómo afrontar la situación.

– La... Princesa Luna... Nos ordenó que... Viniéramos a ayudarte.

– Creí que estabais en un tour por el Oeste.

– Sí –asintió rápidamente Trixie–. ¡Y debes saber que tu hechizo de locomoción-localización no es del todo satisfactorio para nosotras! ¡Pero eso no es lo importante ahora! ¡Hay algo que no podemos decir!

– ¿Y habéis venido a decírnoslo, azucarillos? –se extrañó Applejack.

– Sí.

– Pero... No podéis decirlo.

– Exacto.

Trixie vio pensar a la artera y taimada Twilight a toda velocidad y por una vez se alegró de que fuese una insoportable sabelotodo.

– La... Princesa Luna os encontró de vuelta, no muy lejos de aquí –adivinó Twilight–... Y os hizo prometer que no diríais nada... ¿Por qué no querría Luna...?

– ¿Dónde dices que la visteis? –saltó Discord el Draconequus.

– ¡Jamás lo diremos! –se escandalizó Trixie.

– Tuvo que ser al Oeste si vienen de allí –supuso Rainbow–. ¿Te da alguna idea, Discord?

– Reina –pensó el otro en voz alta–. Su cueva de cristal está allí. O estaba, la última vez que tuve noticias de ella.

– ¡Entiendo! –saltó Pinkie Pie–. No cantaríais un número con la Princesa, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

– Si lo... Hubieramos cantado –pudo pronunciar Starlight–... Hubiese estado lleno de remordimiento y necesidad de... Sacrificio.

– Y hubiese sido épico –completó Trixie–... ¡Oh mi diosa, tan ééééééépico!

Trixie fue interrumpida muy incorrectamente por gran cantidad de luces y Cutie Marks que aparecieron de repente sobre el mapa de Equestria.

– Ha empezado –pensó Twilight Sparkle en voz sombría–. Si los ponies no pueden cantar como de costumbre, muchos de los problemas de amistad que normalmente se resuelven solos, no lo harán.

– ¡Twilight! –exclamó el joven dragón Spike–. ¡No podemos hacer frente a algo así! ¡Son demasiados! ¡Sólo en Ponyville tenemos ya media docena!

– Ok. Creo que es hora –gruñó el Draconequus–, de volver a romper la ley en un sitio más discreto.

La Gran y Poderosa Trixie vio entonces cómo Discord en Draconequus chascaba su garra y desaparecían en un parpadeo del castillo de Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

Zecora una flor en el Everfree encontró, y con suavidad de su tallo su boca tiró. Colocó la planta en su muy llena alforja, y siguió trotando... A... Buscar... Más.

Siguió adelante el bosque trotando y llegó a descubrir a las ponies cantando. Cantaban canciones cortas y foráneas, cuya magia controlaban sin fuerzas extrañas. Zecora se extrañó pues había oído que desde aquel mismo día estaba prohibido.

– ¡Saludos mis amigas! –dijo al claro llegando–. ¿Se puede saber por qué estáis cantando?

Twilight respondió, más habló flojo, sentada aparte con algo de enojo.

– Estamos tratando de controlar la magia que ha vuelto patas arriba la música en Equestria. Discord cree que puede ser clave para hacer frente a aquella que la controla. Se llama Reina. Dice que intentará usar las canciones contra nosotras y que tenemos que estar preparadas. Y la Princesa Luna está en peligro. Es posible que sea su prisionera.

– ¿De una poderosa bruja? ¿De una gran hechicera?

Al parecer era la ex de Discord, y no una cualquiera. Twilight explicó que horas llevaban, practicando cómo y cuando cantaban. Las demás avanzaban y no iban muy mal, mas Twilight no podía y le iba fatal.

– ¿Acaso los Elementos no pueden valer?

– Discord dice que es posible que no –Twilight contó–. ¡Reina puede desviar la magia!

Y se calló.

Zecora sabía que Twilight cantaba, mas aquella magia caprichosa mandaba: por algún motivo Twilight triste entonaba y eso, según Discord, la verdad no ayudaba. La última vez que lo había intentado, varios árboles del bosque había mustiado. Sin ella sus amigas tendrían que combatir, si acaso los Elementos no podían servir.

Zecora entendió que ayudar tenía, y que la Princesa Twilight sola no podía. El corazón mandaba en aquellos hechizos y no había salida fácil con ningún bebedizo. Se sentó a su lado, llenándose el pecho, y cantar y música salió muy derecho. Antes de que pudiera siquiera empezar, en sillas de anea se fueron a sentar.

 _Si quieres a Reina vencer,_

 _a esa malvada hechicera..._

 _Tendrás que sentir querer_

 _y cantar con alma sincera._

 _._

 _Con la magia..._

 _Ay, con la magia..._

 _Con la magia..._

Atraídos por la nueva música, los demás llegaron. Pinkie y Applejack con guitarras, el resto dando cascos. Spike el dragón la flauta tocó y Rarity la unicornio, flamenquísima bailó.

 _Con la magia pura,_

 _de vuestra Amistad._

 _El corazón cantando,_

 _llenao de verdad._

 _._

 _Ay, con la magia..._

 _Con la magia..._

 _Con la magia..._

Applejack su guitarra tañió y el claro del bosque en magia volvió. Arcos de piedra puntiagudos y hermosos, en un patio de flores y mosaicos gloriosos.

 _Princesa de la Amistad,_

 _hay que ayudar a la Luna,_

 _cantándole con verdad. Daaaadd..._

Fue de Pinkie la extraña guitarra, la que levantó a Twilight como quien amor agarra; bailó con Rarity en cercanos pasos, todos en corro en animosos cascos.

 _Magia hay que sentirla, como una canción_

 _música cantarla con el alma y_

 _tienes que domarla como el corazón._

 _._

 _Ay, con la magia..._

 _Ay, con la magia..._

 _Ay, con la magia..._

Spike con su flauta melodioso sonó, y como los pájaros del bosque su tono tocó. Zecora sintió que todo vibraba, pues las ponies en magia el suelo cascoteaban.

 _Tienes que soltarte,_

 _sin que nada importe_

 _y cuando lo tengas..._

 _Tienes que darte, darte que darte..._

 _Toa la canción hay que darse..._

 _Darse que darse, darse que darse, darse que darse._

Zecora sintió muy grata emoción, al cantar con el alma aquella canción. La verdad no entendía como acaso podía y comprendió alarmada el peligro que había.

 _Si la hechicera vence_

 _se acaba el cantar, se acaba canción._

 _pues a la música ella roba_

 _ponies la ilusión._

 _._

 _Ay, con la magia..._

 _Con la magia..._

 _Con la magia..._

 _._

 _Ay, con la magia..._

 _Con la magia..._

 _Con la magia..._

 _._

 _Ay, con la magia..._

 _Con la magia..._

 _Con la magia..._

* * *

La música acabó con dos golpes secos de guitarra y todos admiraron la preciosa arquitectura que en mitad del bosque había aparecido. Discord se quitó el sombrero de fieltro respetuoso y Twilight descubrió que encima de su cuerno llevaba uno cordobés.

– ¡Rápido! –chilló Rarity–. ¡Qué alguien me haga una foto con este vestido! ¡Y de las flores en la crin! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Es tan divino! ¡Tan racial! ¡Jamás vi nada parecido!

Mientras Discord sacaba una foto con gesto serio tras la aprobación silenciosa de Fluttershy, Twilight suspiró. Entendía lo que quería decir Zecora, pero no era tan simple como cantar y sentir cosas bonitas al hacerlo. Siempre que había cantado (excepto quizás más o menos una de cada diez veces cuando algo peligroso y fantástico acababa bien en Ponyville), lo había hecho desde la angustia. ¡Incluso en el mundo de Sunset Shimmer, al otro lado del espejo, había estado a punto de fastidiar una batalla musical precisamente por cantar! ¡Y no tenían allí a Sunset Shimmer!

– ¡Tienes que venir a ayudarnos Zecora! –rogó–. ¡Está claro que sabes controlar esta magia!

Zecora parecía un poco sorprendida con el resultado de su número musical; se miró su crin teñida de negro y su camisa abierta en el reflejo de un charco, para luego acabar por negar con la cabeza.

– No sé si esta magia podré controlar –suspiró–. Pero creo que hay Una a la que debéis llamar.

– ¿Celestia? –comprendió Discord–. No sé si es una buena idea. Ella y Reina...

– Si su hermana decís que en peligro anda, debéis avisar a la que en Equestria manda –discutió Zecora–. Si las hermanas a Reina pudieron ganar, debéis reunirlas para que puedan cantar.

* * *

 **FIN CAPITULO 12**

* * *

 **NdA** : "Como el agua", interpretada por Camaron de la Isla. El año de publicación fue 1981, con los guitarristas Tomatito y Paco de Lucía. Internet dice que fue para Universal Music. No soy muy de flamenco, pero Camaron tiene algo que impresiona siempre y creo que cualquier pieza que pueda haber tocado Paco de Lucía merece la pena escucharla.

 **Edit** : Agh! La fastidié con un párrafo. Lo siento lector/a de Argentina. La verdad es que la métrica de la canción no cuadra con Zecora pero me niego a ponerla a cantar un rap :P


	14. C13 The bonny ponies

**Capítulo 13.– The bonny ponies**

Aquel atardecer la guarnición de Canterlot fue puesta en alerta y Flash Sentry perdió media hora en encontrar su yelmo y su coraza. El mundo se había vuelto loco: primero los desórdenes con los pegasos y luego la prohibición de cantar; a Flash no le entusiasmaba especialmente cantar, pero no entendía por qué Justice Judy había sido tan estricta. ¿Quizás la prohibición había desatado un nuevo alboroto que debían sofocar? Lo único que sabía era que si la sargento le pillaba llegando tarde a su puesto, se iba a comer el suficiente calabozo como para perderse toda la acción.

– ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –se atrevió a preguntar mientras tomaba su puesto en la sala del trono.

– Celestia porta el acero –explicó Patient Guardian con su voz rota a su lado en la formación–. Parece que vamos a la guerra, chaval.

Flash tragó saliva cuando se atrevió a mirar al trono. Allí, la Princesa Celestia acababa de cubrir su cabeza con el yelmo de colores de sol y oro y su imponente coraza alada reflejaba los últimos rayos de la tarde con un brillo cegador.

– ¿Los pegasos? ¿Se han vuelto locos?

Como pegaso, Flash Sentry simpatizaba con el malestar por el asunto de los restos de la comandante Huracán, pero como guardia recién trasladado a Canterlot desde el Imperio de Cristal, no dudaba ni por un momento en donde estaba su lealtad. Otra cosa era que le entusiasmara aporrear a primos lejanos.

– No es eso. Alguien se ha llevado a la Princesa Luna –respondió Guardian. Luego le miró desde su cicatriz con mirada reprobatoria–. ¿Por qué no has traído el estandarte? ¡Te tocaba a ti!

Flash maldijo su mala cabeza. Era verdad. ¡Y qué momento para olvidarlo! Fue a salir corriendo a por él cuando la puerta de la sala del trono se abrió y chocó de frente con la ponies que la habían abierto.

Aturdido y avergonzado Flash quiso morirse al descubrir que se había topado de bruces con la mismísima Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

– ¡Oh, mi diosa! ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó desolada.

Flash se quedó con la boca abierta; aunque la conocía de vista, nunca se había fijado en la hermosa que era de cerca.

– Creo que se ha debido de dar en la cabeza –observó preocupada la que debía ser Applejack–. Parece un poco alelado.

– Estoy bien... Estoy...

– ¡EJEM, EJEM! –se oyó del fondo de la sala del trono.

Al ver a las ponies hincar la pata en una respetuosa reverencia, Flash quiso, pero esta vez de verdad, morirse. El tono de Celestia resultó frío y rígido y aunque no usaba su voz de Princesa para provocarlo, no por ello resultó menos intimidante.

– Es grato veros aquí, Portadoras de los Elementos, pero me temo que vuestra ayuda no es requerida. No me es tan grato verte aquí, Discord.

– Creo que ya sabe de qué va el pastel –mumuró Discord hacia nadie en particular.

Flash, con la boca abierta, observó cómo Twilight Sparkle hacía frente a la diosa sin arrugarse.

– ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡Tenemos información sobre quién es la responsable de...!

– Lo sé todo –respondió la Princesa–. Es la Reina de la Noche. Y creedme por lo que la conozco que por eso sé que los Elementos de la Armonía no serán de uso con ella. Sé que ha debido despertar y que tiene a mi hermana. Esta vez no me conformaré con atraparla en cristal. ¡Será aniquilada!

Fue un rugido. Una inmensa sombra de luz la que se apoderó del salón del trono. Flash retrocedió de inmediato, asustado, como todos los demás ponies.

No todos.

Twilight Sparkle se mantuvo frente a la Princesa y habló con cuidado y firmeza. Flash no pudo evitar tener la impresión de que elegía sus palabras con mucha cautela.

– Permítame entonces su Alteza que comparta información del paradero de Reina. A solas. Elaboraremos juntas un plan de batalla.

Celestia aceptó y Flash, aliviado, pudo dirigirse a buscar el estandarte.

* * *

Las puertas de los aposentos se cerraron tras ellas y Twilight vio a Celestia darle la espalda de su imponente armadura de guerra.

– Sé lo que pretendes Twilight –murmuró Celestia–. Pero créeme. No conoces a Reina. ¡Sin Luna a mi lado matarla es la única opción!

Twilight respiró hondo. Lo último que deseaba era contradecir a su amiga y mentora y desde luego no podía hacerlo delante de toda su guardia; pero sabía que había momentos en los que toda pony podía tomar malas decisiones; solían ir precedidos de malos sentimientos y si la mitad de lo que Discord les había contado era cierto, podía imaginar que Celestia sin duda los albergaba. Aniquilar. Matarla. No podía ser la única opción.

– No es el modo pony –protestó Twilight.

– No habrá modo pony con Reina. No con... Ese ser... –Twilight había creído por un momento que iba a decir "Madre", pero Celestia no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se volvió con una mirada de firmeza que Twilight no había visto nunca.– Tú no lo sabes, Twilight. No puedes...

– Entonces hazme comprender, Celestia.

La mirada de la Princesa se desvió, su belfo tembló. Sus hermosos y enormes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la estampa de firmeza y determinación perdida por unos momentos de zozobra.

– Ella... ¡Nos hizo tanto daño a Luna y a mi de pequeñas...! ¡Pero eso no fue lo peor...! Ella... Ella fue la causa de que Luna se volviese Nightmare Moon. ¡Ella me quitó a mi hermana, Twilight! ¡No voy a dejar que lo vuelva a hacer! ¡No podría soportarlo otra vez!

Y entonces, la Princesa Celestia, diosa entre los ponies, su mentora y amiga, en su armadura de acero y oro, se derrumbó frente a ella en lágrimas sin que Twilight pudiese hacer otra cosa que intentar consolarla.

* * *

Flash volvía con el estandarte hacia la sala del trono cuando volvió a encontrarse de frente con las Portadoras, esta vez sin chocarse con ninguna. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, eso sí, con Shining Armor que iba con ellas junto al draconequus Discord y el dragón Spike.

– ¡Flash! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar con tu pelotón! –abroncó Shining.

– Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento... El estandarte...

Shining Armor pareció pensar rápidamente algo y le puso el casco en el hombro.

– ¡Hey! Ahora que estás aquí –murmuró–... ¿Recuerdas a la pony que te iba a presentar?

Flash sintió que sus mejillas se incendiaban mientras las miradas de las Portadoras, especialmente la del dragón Spike, se clavaban en él.

– Capitán... ¡Ahora no es el momento!

– ¡Espera un minuto! –saltó el dragón–. ¿Este es el amigo que le ibas a presentar a Twilight?

– ¿TWILIGHT? –exclamó Flash–. ¿Me habías preparado una cita con Twilight? ¿Con tu hermana? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era ella?

– Porque me hubieras dicho que no –sonrió Shining.

– ¡Oh, cielo! ¡Qué romántico! –exclamó Rarity–. ¿Qué ha dicho Twilight?

– No sé lo que habrá dicho –intervino Rainbow Dash–, pero quizás no sea el mejor momento para romances. Ya sabéis. La Princesa Luna, el destino de Equestria...

Flash vio como Shining negaba con la cabeza.

– Mi hermana pasa la mitad de su vida salvando Equestria –argumentó–. Mejor que Flash sepa dónde se mete.

– Eso es una tonte... Aunque... Tiene cierto sentido –pensó en voz alta Applejack.

– ¡Twilight y Flash, sentados en un árbol...! –chilló Pinkie Pie tirando confeti.

Hasta aquel momento, Flash había creído que chocarse en la sala del trono había sido lo más humillante de su vida; afortunadamente, la música comenzó a sonar desde los aposentos de la Princesa Celestia y las Portadoras desaparecieron mágicamente de allí.

– ¿Dónde demonio?

– ¡Sigamos la música! –propuso Spike.

* * *

Así lo hicieron y llegaron a los aposentos de Celestia donde las portadoras, con extraños instrumentos, acompañaban el dolido canto de Celestia. Un enigmático teatro de sombras apareció de la nada y Spike comprendió que contaba la historia que la Princesa narraba en la canción.

 _Two sisters there lived long time ago._

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _They lost their parents one winter cold._

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

 _._

 _These ponies got lost by the river's brim._

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _They found a new mother and called her Queen._

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

 _._

 _Oh mother, oh mother, why are you so cruel?_

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _What is the reason to make us duel?_

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

 _._

 _The world is harder I will ever be!_

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _Just one of you shall tomorrow see._

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

 _._

 _The sisters fought with magic and spells._

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _So her mother taught them, and taught them well._

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

 _._

 _The eldest won, cause the strongest she was._

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _The youngest fall to the river banks._

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

 _._

 _Oh mother, oh mother, what did I do?_

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _I killed my sister, so sweet and true!_

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

 _._

 _I rose a good daughter that's what I did!_

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _The one who will rule and forever live!_

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

Rainbow tocó una guitarra de las que hacían ruído raro; era hermosa y desgarrada y Spike, al ver a las ponies llorar, se dio cuenta de que él mismo lo hacía.

 _She looked for Luna and betrayed Queen._

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _She found her alive, river down, and ill._

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

 _._

 _She healed her, and cured her, and plotted revenge._

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _And they found their mother and did not blench._

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

 _._

 _They trapped her in crystal, their broken hearts._

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _But she casted a spell with her last dark arts._

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

 _._

 _She cursed Luna when she reminded her..._

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _... Who had won, and who failed there._

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

 _._

 _She planted that night an evil seed._

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _Her envy grew for my proud and deeds._

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

 _._

 _The darkness took Luna and she looked for Queen._

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _And made with her an horrible deal._

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

 _._

 _That was the night Nightmare Moon was born._

 _A hey ho and me pony–o._

 _The night that brought me tears and mourn._

 _The pony swims so bonny–o._

La música se deshizo en un instante y acabada la canción y desde las puertas de los aposentos, Spike junto a los otros presenció cómo Twilight y sus amigas abrazaban a Celestia entre lágrimas, para tratar de consolarla. Por un momento quiso ir a consolar a Celestia también, pero pensó que por la orden de alejamiento contra Rarity, volvería a acabar rebotado como una pelota. Pinkie Pie, cuando Celestia logró calmarse, comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

– ¡Tantos sentimientos! –sollozó–. ¡Acabo de recordar que mi hermana está en la cárcel por mi culpaaaaaa!

Spike observó la huidiza mirada de Discord.

– Yo... Lo siento, Celestia. Lo siento tanto. Si hubiera sabido...

La Princesa se alzó y con su magia se quitó la armadura.

– Nos lamentaremos después, Discord –sonrió Celestia, aun triste–, cuando Luna esté a salvo. No sé qué tienes en mente Twilight Sparkle, pero no veo cómo puedes vencer a Reina. Ha encontrado una fuente de magia nueva que la ha despertado. Temo que no sólo Luna esté en peligro, sino toda Equestria. La Guardia Solar debe atacar.

– La Guardia Solar tardará al menos un día en llegar a su escondite –la interrumpió Twilight–. Princesa Celestia, danos la noche. Danos la noche para hacerle frente. Creo que podemos derrotarla.

* * *

 **FIN CAPITULO 13**

* * *

 **NdA** : "The bonny swans" interpretada y compuesta por Loreena McKennit en el increíble álbum "The Mask and the Mirror" en el año 1994, para Quinlan Road. Se suponía que este fic era para echar unas risas y ha entrado en modo trágico en barrena. Flash Sentry es un personaje de "Equestria Girls", pero me he tomado la libertad de tomarlo prestado.

 **Edit** : Ese humillante momento en el que rebuscando descubro que Flash es un pegaso y no un unicornio... Cambios menores :)


	15. C14 La reina de la noche (reprise)

**Capítulo 13.– La reina de la noche (reprise)**

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre Equestria. Ya fuera del castillo, Flash intentó escabullirse y regresar a su puesto, pero Shining Armor se lo impidió pasándole la pata por encima del hombro.

Twilight había conseguido convencer a la Princesa Celestia, y la Guardia Solar había aplazado su ataque; no obstante, y como medida de precaución, también había ordenado a Shining que volviera con la Princesa Cadence al Imperio de Cristal: si las Portadoras no conseguían detener a Reina, sería cometido de la Guardia Solar hacerlo; si todo fallaba, la única esperanza de Equestria estaría en la resistencia del Imperio.

Flash sentía que el suelo se hundía bajo sus cascos y no por estar obligado a ir a una cita con Twilight Sparkle: haber sido testigo de la preocupación de la Princesa Celestia ponía una gravedad inesperada a lo que al momento sólo había temido se trataba de contener a pegasos nostálgicos y ofendidos.

Observó entonces a Twilight Sparkle dando instrucciones a sus amigas; ella no parecía ni nerviosa, ni en zozobra, ni dubitativa. Encontró que no sólo era la pony más guapa que había visto en su vida, sino que además parecía fuerte, y decidida, y lista, y...

– Sólo recuerda –murmuró Shining Armor–, que si me entero de que intentas besarla en la primera cita, te saco los dientes de una coz. Muy bien, hermanita –habló inmediatamente después hacia Twilight sin darle tiempo a replica–. ¿Cuál es el plan?

– Aun no lo sé –admitió Twilight–. Tú debes volver con Cadence y Flurry al Imperio para preparar a los ponies de cristal. Celestia nos ha permitido una oportunidad antes de enviar a la Guardia Solar, así que tenemos un día para llegar al escondite de la Reina de la Noche y rescatar a Luna: por lo que sabemos, sólo ellas dos juntas tienen el poder para detenerla. Discord –dijo hacia el draconequus–. ¿Podrías llevarnos allí? ¿Esta misma noche?

– Sólo cerca –suspiró Discord–. Reina habrá puesto trampas mágicas para impedirme llegar directamente. Es muy posible que en su escondite ni siquiera podamos usar magia.

– Excepto la suya –recordó Twilight.

– No lo entiendo, Discord –se preguntó Fluttershy–. Todo lo que hace Reina es magia. Pero nos explicaste que cuando la creaste, no le diste poder.

– ¿Quizás lo esté obteniendo de algún lugar? –aventuró Rarity–. Discord dijo que Reina era capaz de manipularla, ¿verdad? Y Celestia ha dicho que ha tenido que encontrar una fuente.

– Así es... Y eso parece razonable –murmuró Discord–. ¿De dónde creéis...?

– ¡Agh! ¿No está claro? –saltó Pinkie Pie–. ¡Esta música no es de este mundo! ¡Tiene que venir de otro! ¡DEL OTRO, tontitas!

Flash vio a Twilight pensar a toda velocidad.

– ¡El espejo! –pareció comprender de repente–. ¡La puerta al mundo de los humanos! ¡Discord! ¡Llévanos de vuelta al castillo, por favor!

* * *

Twilight vio desaparecer y aparecer el mundo en un instante y tal y como temía, de vuelta en su castillo en la sala del Espejo lo único que quedaba de él era un enorme hueco.

– ¡Esa hechicera de tres al cuarto nos ha birlado el espejo! –gruñó Rainbow Dash–. ¡Como coja del pescuezo a esa Reina de pacotilla...!

– Así que ese espejo es un portal entre mundos... Misterio resuelto –murmuró Discord–. Sus referencias postmodernas eran demasiado específicas.

Twilight suspiró; sus amigas del otro lado quizás estaban en poder de Reina también. No quería ni imaginarlo.

– No tiene sentido –pensó en voz alta–. Ese mundo no tiene magia. Precisamente siempre han tenido problemas con ella por nuestra culpa. ¿Cómo Reina iba a sacar magia de un mundo que no la tiene?

– Sea como sea si el espejo es importante para sus planes –opinó Flash Sentry–, deberíamos encontrarlo y arrebatárselo.

Twilight iba a decir que era buena idea, pero Pinkie Pie se adelantó con los ojos encharcados.

– ¡Oh! ¡Eso ha sido tan...! ¡Twilight...!

– Sí... Claramente están hechos el uno para el otro –sonrió Applejack.

Twilight sintió que de lavanda pasaba a ponerse carmesí.

– ¿Es... Una buena idea tener una cita en una crisis como esta? –murmuró indecisa Fluttershy.

– ¿QUIÉN HA HABLADO DE CITA? –chilló Twilight sin poder controlarse.

– Shining Armor. Lo sabemos todo –carraspeó incómodo Spike.

Twilight sintió que se desmayaba de la vergüenza. ¡Iba a matar a Shining! Aunque era verdad que él y Cadence habían venido del Imperio a convencerla precisamente para aquello, no estaba en absoluto dispuesta a dejarse convencer... ¡Y menos aun con una crisis entre cascos!

– Flash Sentry ha... Tenido una buena idea –intentó Twilight cambiar de tema–. Recuperar el espejo debería ser también nuestro objetivo.

– Y darle una oportunidad al amor, cariño –sonrió Rarity con un guiño de ojo.

Twilight trató de pasar por alto el último apunte.

– Nos dividiremos. Nosotras junto con Discord, iremos a hacer frente a Reina. Entretanto, Starlight, Trixie, Spike y... Flash... Irán a buscar el espejo. Si no está aquí –razonó Twilight–, es porque Reina lo debe tener cerca. Si nosotras no conseguimos sacar a Luna, al menos serviremos de distracción: sin ese espejo es posible que Reina quede indefensa y ni siquiera sea una amenaza.

– ¿Qué haremos si encontramos el espejo? –preguntó Flash.

Twilight tomó aire. Era mejor no volver a ver nunca a Sunset Shimmer y al resto de sus amigas que la alternativa: ambos mundos esclavizados por una draconequus fuera de control.

– Si no podemos esconderlo de Reina, vuestras órdenes son destruirlo.

Flash asintió y pidió quedarse a solas con Twilight. Tras un colectivo "uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh", Discord se apiadó de ella y chasqueó los dedos para ir a buscar a Trixie y Starlight (quienes aun seguían con Zecora), haciéndoles desaparecer a todas menos a ellos dos,

* * *

Flash carraspeó. De repente sintió que la boca se le había quedado seca y que las alas se le habían pegado a los flancos.

– Princesa... Yo... Sólo quería decir que siento... Shining Armor no me dijo...

Flash vio a la Princesa Twilight Sparkle dudar un poco y por primera vez desde haberse tropezado con ella, le pareció dubitativa y nerviosa; al poco pareció rehacerse y abrió sus alas de alicornio, firme.

– Flash... Conocí a tu otro yo en el mundo de los humanos: era un joven encantador –dijo ella poniéndole una pata en el hombro–. Estoy segura de que tú también lo eres, pero quizás deberíamos dejar el asunto de la cita... Para otro... Momento...

Flash asintió. Hasta aquel momento en su vida no había creído posible sentirse tan aliviado y tan decepcionado al mismo tiempo.

– Lo entiendo. Cumpliré con mi misión, Princesa –prometió Flash.

– Te lo agradezco. Verás... Tengo mis dudas con respecto a si enfrentar a Reina servirá de algo –se sinceró Twilight–. Necesito estar segura de que si algo falla al menos podréis encontrar el espejo y destruirlo. Nunca había visto a la Princesa Celestia tan afectada: el destino de Equestria puede que esté en nuestros cascos.

– Comprendo. No fallaré.

Tras una detonación mágica, el resto del equipo apareció en lo que parecían unas butacas de auditorio... En directa contemplación de la escena... Comiendo palomitas...

– ¡Os dije que no aprovecharía para besarle! –se jactó Rainbow Dash.

– ¡Bueno! ¡Otra vez será! –suspiró Rarity.

– ¡No les presionéis! –sonrió Applejack–. ¡Todo a su tiempo!

– Discord... ¿Podemos irnos ya? –gruñó Twilight

* * *

Aparecieron en mitad del bosque, al pie de la montaña, y Applejack vio cómo Discord entregaba su detector de magia a Starlight Glimmer. Sin decirse mucho más Spike, Flash Sentry, Trixie y Starlight empezaron a subir la montaña por otro lugar, siguiendo la señal del chisme. Discord les vio irse con algo que a Applejack le pareció temor. Que la pusieran a tirar de un carro lleno de rocas si no había visto al pobre Discord más nervioso en su vida.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, azucarillo? –le preguntó.

Discord se convirtió en un terrón de azúcar y se tiró en una taza de té.

– A decir verdad, estoy poco concentrado... Casi... Disuelto.

Applejack se echó el sombrero para atrás.

– No es tu primer rodeo. Sólo sigue el plan y todo irá bien.

– Temo que mi presencia aquí pone en peligro la misión –explicó Discord–. ¿Y si Reina se enfada más al verme?

– Discord... Ha secuestrado a Luna y planea conquistar Equestria –trató de razonar–. No creo que enfadarla cambie las cosas.

– No sé, la verdad... Supongo que no se me dan bien los sentimientos... Demasiadas cosas olvidadas...

Applejack se encogió de hombros y siguió a las demás sin hacer mucho caso a Discord; finalmente y en silencio, comenzaron a subir la montaña. El dónde ir quedó claro a la mitad del ascenso: de una gruta salía más de aquella condenada música tan rara.

Acabaron llegando a la entrada de la gruta y en silencio y cautela siguieron la melodía; Applejack no pudo por más que quitarse el sombrero al llegar al final del corredor.

– ¡Por todos los...! –exclamó.

En la inmensa y brillante gruta de cristal, una sala de trono diez veces más grande que la del castillo de Canterlot estaba llena de brillantes joyas, luces de colores y hermoso cuarzo. A la derecha del trono, Applejack creyó reconocer a la Phillyarmonica de Canterlot; a la izquierda, los músicos de Neighpan de los que había hablado Cadence tocaban también y en el centro, rodeada de un acompañamiento de danzarinas grifo, pony y dragón, vio la que debía ser Reina.

Era una draconequus, como Discord, pero con rasgos más femeninos. No tenía barba de chivo y su cuerpo a pedazos la verdad era que... ¿Tenía un buen tipo? Era difícil de saber, porque vestía una especie de armadura plateada por debajo de varias hileras de collares de perlas en un acabado que a Rarity la dejó con la boca abierta.

Nada más verlas, la música cambió y Reina empezó a cantar seguida de impresionantes juegos de luces.

 _I've got the stuff that you want._

 _I've got the thing that you need._

 _I've got more than enough._

 _To make you drop to your knees._

– Sip –comprendió Applejack–. Directas a una trampa.

 _'Cause I'm the queen of the night_

 _(The queen of the night)_

 _The queen of the night_

 _Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

– Es... Buena –apreció Twilight tras tragar saliva.

 _Don't make no difference if I'm wrong or I'm right._

 _I'll own Celestia and Equestria tonight._

 _Well I ain't nopony's angel..._

 _What can I say, I'm just that way..._

Las coristas siguieron sus pasos con una armonía y precisión pasmosa y un público de ponies se materializó de la nada volviéndose loco con su diva.

– Nah –gruñó Dash con el gesto que ponía cuando no decía la verdad–... No mola tanto.

 _I've got the stuff that you want._

 _I've got the thing that you need._

 _I've got more than enough._

 _To make you drop to your knees._

 _._

 _'Cause I'm the queen of the night._

 _The queen of the night._

 _(The queen of the night.)_

 _Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _'Cause I'm the queen of the night_

 _The queen of the night_

 _(The queen of the night)_

 _Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

– Quiero conocer a su sastre –opinó Rarity.

– Esta fiesta es alucinante –murmuró Pinkie Pie claramente acomplejada.

 _You've got a problem with the way that I am._

 _They say I'm trouble and I don't give a damn._

 _But when I'm bad I know I'm better._

 _I just want to get you, and rule forever all of you._

 _._

 _I've got the stuff that you want._

 _I've got the thing that you need._

 _I've got more than enough._

 _To make you drop to your knees._

 _._

 _'Cause I'm the queen of the night_

 _The queen of the night._

 _Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

 _'Cause I'm the queen of the night_

 _The queen of the night_

 _Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah_

La música cesó y el número de baile con él, con un aclamador cascoteo y entregada ovación de los ponies presentes.

– ¡Oh mi diosa! –murmuró Fluttershy–. Creo que... Estamos en serios problemas.

* * *

 **FIN CAPITULO 14**

* * *

 **NdA** : "Queen of the night" interpretada por Witney Houston en la BSO de "El Guardaespaldas". Los autores, internet dice que fueron I.S. Brown, J.P. Edmonds, A.R. Gosine, D.D Perera y M.M. Tabb. La batalla final por la música en Equestria ha empezado. ¿Lograrán las Mane Six vencer a Reina? ¿Encontrará el resto el espejo? Este capítulo va dedicado a FHix. Gracias a ella descubrí Equestria Girls que aunque no es MLPFiM, tampoco está mal. :)

 **NdA2** : Lo sé. Esta canción no está tan ponificada. Pero es que le pegaba a Reina :)


	16. C15 Cristales rotos

**Capítulo 15.– Cristales rotos**

Cuando acabó su impresionante número, la draconequus esperó con deleite a que acabaran ovación y cascoteo del público; luego centró sus ojos en ellas.

– ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¡Pero qué tenemos aquí! ¡Más secuaces de Celestia! –rió Reina–. ¿Esa cobarde alicornio ahora envía segundonas a hacer su trabajo?

Twilight vio bajar a la draconequus del escenario por una imponente escalinata de brillante plata. Mientras Discord mostraba un aspecto desgarbado y descuidado, Reina no era ni mucho menos así: seguía siendo una draconequus, con cuerpo alargado acabado en cola de dragón, pero sus patas traseras, una de reptil y otra de pony, eran mucho maś largas y estilizadas y Twilight encontró que sus proporciones resultaban femeninas y armoniosas donde sus brazos de águila y león acababan en delicados guantes.

Twilight dio un paso al frente y se interpuso cuando Reina clavó una mirada de odio en Discord.

– Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle y vengo en nombre de la Princesa Celestia.

– Aha –asintió Reina con naturalidad.

– Su presencia y su magia, Reina, han provocado conmoción y tumulto entre los ponies –continuó–. Venimos a pedir que detenga su actividad y a establecer un diálogo amistoso.

– Tumulto y conmoción –sonrió Reina, burlona–... Mis favoritos... Soy consciente de lo que causa mi... "Actividad", señorita. Y no pienso detenerla.

Twilight no había tenido muchas esperanzas en la diplomacia, pero había que intentarlo de todos modos.

– ¿Dónde está la Princesa Luna?

– Bajo mi... Custodia.

– ¿Contra su voluntad?

– Por supuesto.

– Exigimos su liberación inmediata –resumió Twilight–, y el cese de toda magia relacionada con la música.

Reina se acercó un poco, pero no demasiado; quedó paseando en círculos entre el confuso público pony congregado. De Discord, sus ojos fueron a los Elementos de la Armonía y Twilight creyó ver en ella cierta satisfacción.

– ¿Y qué haréis si me niego? –sonrió Reina–. ¿Usaréis esos juguetitos con los que tenéis a Discord a raya? Me temo que conmigo no funcionarán, señorita.

– ¡Es Princesa Twilight Sparkle para tí, reinona! –saltó Applejack, harta–. ¡Ríndete y deja libre a la Princesa Luna o te vamos a cocear el trasero tan fuerte que desearás no haber salido nunca del cristal!

– ¡Princesa! –rió Reina, sorprendida–. ¿Y mis modales? ¡Cuánto lo siento! –añadió para luego hacer una cortés reverencia–. Veo que la magia en Equestria ha bajado el listón terriblemente con la monarquía...

– ¡Oye, lagarta! –explotó a su vez Rainbow Dash–. ¡Libera a Luna y ríndete o te vamos a dar Armonía hasta en el último hueso!

– ¡Y ahí tenemos a una auténtica pegaso! –se burló Reina–. ¡Tan predecibles los pegasos! ¡Tan bravucones! Cualquiera podría hacerles saltar con el estímulo adecuado, ¿verdad? ¡No, señorita pegaso, no voy a rendirme! ¡Las Princesas eran débiles y veo que sin mi sólo han empeorado! ¡Retendré a mi hija Luna el tiempo que me venga en gana! ¡Y lo mismo haré con Celestia! ¡Equestria está en peligro y si las Princesas no pueden proteger a sus ponies, tendrá que hacerlo una auténtica Reina!

Twilight vio a sus amigas dar un paso adelante.

– A tu orden, Twilight –avisó Fluttershy.

Twilight dio la orden y los Elementos de la Armonía brillaron como cien soles que cayeron en un arcoíris de poder sobre la draconequus.

* * *

Cuando el brillo cesó, Discord volvió a mirar; tal y como había temido, Reina seguía allí en escama y hueso, indemne.

– ¡Ah! ¡No puedo esperar a que todo este poder caiga en mis manos! –suspiró Reina como recién salida de una agradable ducha–. ¿Eso es todo lo que tenéis, ponies?

– Os dije que no funcionaría. Reina es música y la música es armonía –murmuró Discord al pasar al lado de Twilight. Luego se encaró con Reina–. ¡No, no es todo!

Discord sintió la mirada asesina de Reina recorriéndole de arriba a abajo y mil instantes de alegría y amargura se colaron en su mente, al tiempo que supuso que también lo harían en la de ella; quizás más de los segundos que los primeros, por cómo entrecerró los ojos.

– ¡Por fin! ¡El draconequus en la habitación! ¿Ahora estás con los ponies, Papi?

– ¿Papi? ¿Te llama... Papi? –murmuró Rarity sin esconder su cara de asco.

– ¡Reina! –tronó Discord–. ¡Te lo dije una vez y lo repito! ¡No estás ayudando a los ponies! ¡Ellos no te necesitan! ¡Libera a la Princesa y márchate!

– Oblígame.

Discord llenó su corazón de lo que sentía y como esperaba, la propia magia de Reina llenó la sala de su trono, vistiendo a los ponis con hombreras, sombras de ojos y aparatosos cardados. Él mismo se transformó en un estilizado draconequus con un gabán negro y un toque nihilista y punk.

 _The world was young and I was dumb when I first thought,_

 _I needed you._

 _I imagined you, and created you_

 _and turned you around..._

 _Turned you into something new._

La canción resultaba un poco retro, pero sincera. Sonidos de sintetizador y mucho ritmo, así que Discord abandonó la pose estática y se dejó llevar por los ponies del público, bailando alrededor de Reina.

 _Now thousand years later on you've got the world at your feet..._

 _Success has been so easy for you..._

 _But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now..._

 _And I can put you back down too._

 _._

 _Don't_

 _Don't you see it? – Ponies do not need you,_

 _'cause their world is not like your world..._

 _Can't_

 _Can't you see it? – I know for good you love them_

 _but this is not the better way to show it_

 _It's not too late to find..._

 _You still can change your mind!_

 _You'd better change it now or we will both be sorry!_

Discord acompañó el estribillo con un sugerente movimiento de hombros y vio, agradado, como Reina retrocedía ante el poder de la música.

 _Don't you see it baby?_

 _Can't you see it – oh?..._

 _Don't you see it baby?_

 _Can't you see it – oh?..._

Pero Reina no se amedrentó e inmediatamente cerró los ojos y cambió su atuendo de plata y metal por un abrigo largo de color crema. Fue entonces cuando Discord comprendió que estaba en problemas: le estaba dando la réplica.

 _You created me from nothing I can't deny that –_

 _That much is true._

 _But even then I knew I'd find a much better place,_

 _either with or without you..._

 _._

 _Two–hundred years we have had have been such good times,_

 _I still love you..._

 _But now I think it's time I take my life on my own..._

 _I guess it's just what I must do_

Entonces Discord vio cómo Reina chasqueaba los dedos y supo que de tener problemas había pasado a estar perdido.

* * *

Fluttershy oyó la música detenerse y comprendió que Reina había anulado la música de Discord. Un piano empezó a escucharse con notas saltarinas y alegres y de repente, con dos palmadas de Reina, todos los ponies presentes se encontraron vestidos con pelucas empolvadas y complicados vestidos de época llenos de corsés, medias, chaquetas y faldas bordadas con hilos de oro y plata. Sombrillas de chantilly. Caras empolvadas. Los violines hicieron una sencilla introducción, mientras todos los ponies se pusieron a bailar como en una corte muy antigua.

– ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡Qué exquisitez! –exclamó Rarity–. ¡Qué gusto! ¡Oh, cómo la odio! ¡La odio taaaaaantooooo!

– ¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! –exclamó Fluttershy–. ¡El conjuro para detenerla!

– ¡No puedo! –exclamó Twilight–. ¡Estoy atrapada en el baile!

Fluttershy se sintió atrapada también y salió volando hacia Discord como si fuera... ¡Oh, mi diosa! ¡En aquel número era la novia de Discord! Sintió que las mejillas se le ponían rojas a pesar del polvo en la cara.

 _Pacing on, pacing on, broken glass..._

 _Pacing on, pacing on, broken glass..._

Fluttershy vio entonces a Reina al fondo del salón. Era la única sin aparatosa peluca y un paño rojo bellísimo recogía su crin. A su lado, reconoció al doctor Horse haciéndole carantoñas sin que Reina pareciera hacerle caso. Fluttershy comprendió que le estaba cantando a Discord. Y su mirada era de fuego.

 _You were the craziest thing..._

 _That I ever knew._

 _But I don't care for sugar Dadies..._

 _Nor for having you..._

 _Since I've abandoned you,_

 _my whole life has changed..._

 _I will pick your pieces up..._

 _'Cause it feels just like I'm pacing on broken glass..._

 _._

 _Pacing on, pacing on, broken glass..._

 _Pacing on, pacing on, broken glass..._

Fluttershy sintió el arrebatador poder de Reina en ese instante: todo un sentimiento de amargura, desamor, olvido, de rabia, llenó el aire en una tristeza y fuerza conmovedoras y Fluttershy, descubrió que el cristal comenzaba a crecer bajo Discord.

– ¡Discord! ¡No! ¡No!

 _The moon's still shining in the big dark sky..._

 _But it don't mean nothing to me..._

 _Oh, let the crystal trap you up,_

 _let the magic flow through me..._

 _._

 _I'm living in a big throne room,_

 _where all ponies dance..._

 _And I've got so little left to do,_

 _that it feels just like I'm pacing on broken glass_

El cristal creció desde sus patas hasta su cintura y Fluttershy aleteó sus alas todo lo fuerte que pudo para sacar a Discord de allí. ¡Pero no podía! Gritó por ayuda, pero sus amigas estaban aun bajo el hechizo bailando con otros ponies vestidos de época, pelucas empolvadas y ademanes ridículos. ¡Si no podía sacar a Discord, debía pararla a ella! ¡Debía detenerla!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a por Reina con lágrimas en los ojos.

 _Pacing on, pacing on, broken glass..._

 _Pacing on, pacing on, broken glass..._

Cuando estaba a pocos cascos de ella, Reina pareció percatarse de su carga y la detuvo en el aire con su siguiente estrofa.

 _And if you're trying to cut me down,_

 _you know that I can't bleed..._

 _'Cause if you're trying to cut me down,_

 _Better know you can't succeed..._

 _._

 _And if you want to hurt me,_

 _there's something you must fear..._

 _'Cause if you want to hurt me..._

 _You're doing really bad, my dear..._

Fluttershy fue despedida por la magia al fondo de la sala del trono y se levantó aturdida entre un grupo de ponies. Vio a lo lejos cómo Reina acababa la canción acercándose a un Discord hasta el cuello de cristal.

 _Now every one of us was made to suffer,_

 _every one of us was made to weep..._

 _But we've been hurting one another,_

 _and now the pain has cut too deep..._

 _._

 _So I'll tell you crystal clear,_

 _I'm gonna lock you up..._

 _I'll imprison you and take you back,_

 _so you can stop pacing (don't let you keep on pacing)..._

 _You can't keep on pacing (keep on pacing on)..._

 _Keep on pacing, on broken glass_

 _._

 _Pacing on, pacing on, broken glass..._

 _Pacing on, pacing on, broken glass..._

Fluttershy logró alzarse para ver desde lejos cómo el último fragmento de cristal crecía sobre los cuernos de Discord y sintió una rabia y un enojo que no había creído posible sentir nunca. ¡Reina era una abusona! ¡Mala pécora!

La canción acabó y Reina la miró, desafiante.

– ¡Vaya, vaya con la tímida! ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que lo tenía dentro? –se burló–. ¡Dicen que puedes sacar a la pegaso de Cloudsdale, pero no Cloudsdale de la pegaso!

Una música fuerte y violenta empezó a oírse entre las pelucas empolvadas y Fluttershy vio aparecerse junto a la orquesta a Vinyl Scratch con su equipo de sonido. No podía describir lo que sentía, así que iba a gritarlo.

– ¡REINA! ¡PREPÁRATE PORQUE TE VOY A J**** VIVA, PERRA!

* * *

 **FIN CAPÍTULO 15**

* * *

 **NdA** : "Walking of broken glass" fue lanzado en agosto de 1992, en el álbum "Diva" de Annie Lennox, cantando y componiendo porque es la ama, publicado por BMG, Arista. La primera canción "Don't you want me baby" es de "The Human League", año 1981, escrita por J. Callis, P. Oakey y P.A. Wright para Virgin. Dos canciones. Significados cambiados, espero que nadie se ofenda. :)

 **Edit** : Es Vinyl Scratch, lo siento. Luego voy por ahí dando caña a gente que cambia la "h" y la "t" de Twilight... :)


	17. C16 Sabotaje

**Capítulo 16.– Sabotaje**

– ¿Habéis sentido eso?

Agachados y avanzando por un estrecho corredor horadado en la montaña Trixie, el pegaso llamado Flash, Spike y Starlight se quedaron quietos al escuchar la pregunta. Desde la retaguardia, Trixie la había hecho con alarma, casi con preocupación, algo que Starlight también había percibido: se trataba de un estremecimiento, un escalofrío por el lomo que le había recorrido las puntas de las crines hasta llegar a la cola.

Algo fuera de sitio, quizás; una profanación imperdonable.

El detector de magia de Discord estaba recibiendo lecturas cada vez más cercanas de la magia de la Reina de la Noche, pero Starlight sabía que aquella sensación no se debía en absoluto a ella.

– Creo que alguien ha usado la palabra con "J" –comprendió.

– ¡Oh! –pareció comprender Spike–. ¡Claro! Esa... Palabra... En Isla Dragón todo el mundo la usa... Bastante a menudo, la verdad.

– Twilight y sus amigas han debido empezar ya el jaleo –aventuró Flash sin entender del todo–. ¿Te refieres a esa palabra con "J"?

– No –contestaron al unísono Spike y Starlight.

El plan de Twilight dependía de ellos y Starlight decidió centrarse en él y olvidarse de la palabra con "J": si no encontraban el espejo que servía de portal entre mundos y que probablemente era la fuente de poder de la Reina de la Noche, era casi seguro que Twilight y las otras iban a pasar un mal rato peleando contra ella. Recordaba pocas veces haber visto a Twilight tan afectada; bueno, a decir verdad, siempre que se enfrentaba a algo sin la posibilidad de hacer una lista antes; pero en el asunto entre cascos Starlight encontraba que su preocupación era fundada: se estaban enfrentando a Reina en su terreno, con sus reglas, y la propia Twilight no estaba convencida de su habilidad para salir del trance. Encontrar el espejo y destruirlo sería quizás su única opción de salvar el día.

– ¿Jarana? –insistió Flash.

Starlight suspiró y siguió avanzando; explicar la palabra con "J" a alguien que nunca había sido... Por decirlo de alguna manera... "Creativo en sus medios para alcanzar un fin", encontró que podría llevarles demasiado tiempo.

– ¡Ah! –comprendió Trixie–. ¡Esa palabra con "J"! La Gran y Poderosa Trixie encuentra que eso tiene sentido. Probablemente haya sido Rainbow Dash... Ya sabéis lo que dicen... "Puedes sacar a la pegaso de Cloudsdale, pero no..."

– ¿Pero qué palabra con "J"? –insistió Flash.

Starlight le puso el casco en la boca: un poco más adelante del túnel había luz y el detector de magia de Discord parecía haberse vuelto loco.

– Tenemos algo –murmuró Spike.

* * *

Twilight tiró la peluca empolvada mientras Fluttershy, al otro lado de la sala del trono se disponía a empezar. Los discos de Vinyl Scratch se mezclaron con baterías y guitarras y el público pony, entre una ovación y saltos, empezó a transmutar sus trajes de época por gorras, collares, chándals y camisetas. Fluttershy sentía rabia por el encierro de Discord e iba a soltarla verso por verso entre aquella música dislocada y salvaje.

– ¡Así se hace Flutty! –rugió Rainbow Dash.

– ¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Applejack! ¡Id a ayudar a Fluttershy! –se le ocurrió a Twilight.

– ¡Creí que nunca lo pedirías! –gritó Applejack–. ¡A sabotear a esa reinona!

Inmediatamente encontró a Rarity a punto de desmayarse por ver cambiado su elegante corpiño de oro por una chaqueta fucsia un poco poligonera. Antes de que el nuevo vestuario la afectara, Twilight lanzó sobre si misma el hechizo que Cadence y las CMC habían recomendado.

– ¡Rarity! –ordenó–. Necesito que te confundas entre el público y que tengas preparado un hechizo de inmovilización. Reina no debe verte. Lánzalo sobre alguna de nosotras si nos obliga a hacer algo peligroso.

– ¡A la orden! ¡Oh, cariño! –comentó observando desolada su nuevo vestuario y su crin cogida en una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza–. ¡Quiero a esa Reina encerrada en cristal lo antes posible!

– ¡Pinkie! –pidió por último Twilight–. ¡Mézclate tú también entre el público y encuentra a Luna! Debe estar convertida en estatua de cristal, como Discord.

– ¡Soy tu pony, jefa! –dijo antes de perderse en saltitos entre la turba.

Twilight respiró hondo y comprendió por qué el vestuario no la había afectado; no se trataba únicamente del conjuro de inmovilización: la magia de la música sólo funcionaba si una se dejaba llevar. El hechizo paralizante servía para desconectarla, desengancharla de la música, sí, pero era no sentirse llevada por ella lo que le daba completa libertad. Lo comprendió porque se dio cuenta, casi al mismo tiempo, que no dejarse llevar por la música era el principal obstáculo que tenía precisamente para poder hacerle frente a Reina: si no era capaz de sentir lo que hacían sentir las canciones, la magia no fluiría a través de ella.

Pero, ¿por qué no podía?

En los ensayos en el Everfree Discord había apuntado que quizás todas sus canciones hasta el momento habían sido sobre... Angustia existencial... ¿De verdad era una amargada? ¿Una angustiada? Lo cierto era que aunque lo había intentado no había podido ponerse a cantar algo alegre, como Pinkie. O algo rabioso, como en ese momento estaban a punto de hacer Rainbow, Applejack y Fluttershy.

El grito de inicio de Fluttershy la sacó de sus pensamientos y vio, a lo lejos, cómo Reina salía despedida contra la pared por el impacto sonoro.

 _I CAN'T STAND IT, I know you planned it_

 _I'm-a set it straight, this mess you made_

 _So you better free Discord and Luna now, my dear,_

 _cause your crystal hall ain't so crystal clear!_

Cuando Applejack empezó con su estrofa, el estampido dejó con el culo por tierra a Reina.

 _So while you sit back and wonder why,_

 _I got my f*****' friends by my side_

 _Oh my godness, it's a verse barrage!_

 _I'm tellin' y'all, it's sabotage!_

¡Oh, mi diosa! ¡Primero la palabra con "j" y ahora la palabra con "p"! ¡Applejack! Rainbow tomó el micro.

 _So, so, so, so listen up, cause you can't sing nothin'_

 _You think you're the boss but we owe you nothing!_

 _And, you, you were out and you were gone!_

 _I'll tell you now, we'll keep that going on and on!_

Fluttershy desplegó sus alas y tiró su gorra a la cara de Reina.

 _Cause what you hear, you might not get,_

 _and we can bet, so don't you get souped yet!_

 _Scheming on a thing, that's no courage!_

 _I'm trying to tell you now, this is sabotage!_

Vinyl Scracht continuó desde su mesa, codo a codo con las guitarras y baterías de los músicos japonies, mientras el público se volvía loco y varios ponies vestidos de policías con gafas de sol y bigotes postizos empezaban a perseguirse por el escenario. Fluttershy, Applejack y Rainbow cantaron al unísono el resto de la canción, rodeando a Reina sin cuartel.

 _Whhhhhyyyyyy_

 _(Your back is now against the wall)_

 _Listen all y'all, it's a sabotage_

 _Listen all y'all, it's a sabotage_

 _Listen all y'all, it's a sabotage_

 _Listen all y'all, it's a sabotage_

Algo se sintió en el aire, algo eléctrico.

 _I can't stand it, I know you planned it_

 _I'm-a set it straight, this mess you made._

 _You think you're a Queen, owning all of this place!_

 _And I feel disgrace because you're all in my face!_

Un estampido sónico llenó el salón de trono de cristal, haciéndolo temblar.

 _But make no mistakes and free our friends now!_

 _We're Rockhoof the mighty, you rock bottom low!_

 _What could it be – it's a verse barrage..._

 _You're scheming on a thing, that's sabotage!_

Y un nuevo estampido sónico, más fuerte que el anterior, recorrió todo y Twilight sintió el cristal temblar bajo sus pies; toda la montaña pareció sacudirse y varios adornos de cristal cayeron haciéndose añicos. Fue por ellos que Twilight no se percató al momento, pero cuando buscó a Discord pudo ver cómo la última estrofa había liberado al draconequus de cuello para arriba, rompiendo el cristal que lo encerraba en mil pedazos entre aplausos de la muchedumbre pony.

– ¡Cómo os atrevéis! –bramó Reina, rabiosa, al descubrir a Discord casi libre–. ¡He de reconocer que no está mal para unas principiantes, pero vais a pagar vuestro atrevimiento!

– ¡Reina! ¡Déjalo! –intentó Discord–. ¡Hay otras maneras de resolver esto! ¡Acepta que el mundo ha cambiado! ¡Acepta que no puedes gobernar a las ponies! ¡No te necesitan!

– ¡Chitón, Papi! –ordenó Reina. Luego quedó mirando a Fluttershy, desafiante, pasando sus ojos de ella a Discord varias veces y luego sonriendo–. ¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! Es tu animalito herido, ¿verdad? Quieres protegerle, ¿cierto dulce pegaso? ¿O es que esa rabia viene de... Algo más?

– Bueno –se ruborizó Fluttershy–... Yo... ¡Basta, señora! ¡Libere a Luna y a Discord y deponga su actitud o...!

– ¡O qué!

– ¡O vamos a tirar rimas hasta enviarte al hospital, larga! –amenazó Rainbow Dash.

– ¡Menos mal! –sonrió burlona Reina–. Por un momento, creí que ibais a... Convertirme en cristal.

Twilight trató de ver más allá de la burla de Reina; había sido un pensamiento en voz alta, más que una amenaza. ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Podían convertirla en cristal? Applejack, ante las miradas atónitas del público, no se amilanó.

– Reinona –gruñó Applejack–... Si nos obliga a convertirla en cristal, no habrá pegamento suficiente en Equestria para armarla de nuevo de la coz que le voy a arrear.

Reina se carcajeó ante lo que pareció considerar un farol.

– ¡Tanta rabia! ¡Tanto odio! –exclamó–. ¡Creo que necesitáis relajaros un poco! ¡Creo que...! Sí... Necesitáis que os entretenga.

* * *

– ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué está pasando? –insistió Flash.

Spike trató de pegar el ojo al agujero en el suelo; ser el único sin un hocico prominente le había hecho el encargado de vigilar lo que estaba sucediendo en la sala del trono, bajo ellos. Habían llegado a lo que a falta de un nombre mejor le había parecido una buhardilla hecha de cristal; allí, el detector de magia de Discord se había vuelto loco y, a decir verdad, tampoco hubiese sido muy necesario porque el espejo de Twilight, una vez hallada la cavidad en la roca, quedaba bastante visible: arrojaba arcoiris (sin metáforas) en todas direcciones hacia un entramado de cristales y gemas que canalizaba su magia hacia la sala del trono bajo ellos.

– No parece ir bien –le pareció a Spike–. Discord está atrapado en cristal y sólo Fluttershy, Applejack y Rainbow Dash hacen frente a Reina. ¿Dónde está Rarity? ¿Por qué no está con ellas? ¿Y Twilight? ¿Creéis que las ha convertido en cristal ya como a Discord?

Spike vio a Trixie avanzar con decisión hacia el espejo.

– Si es así, debemos seguir sus órdenes –dijo–. Debemos destruir el espejo.

– ¡No! ¡Espera! –ordenó Starlight–. Aun... Aun es pronto... Y si...

– Si qué...

Spike vio a Starlight tragar saliva.

– Por lo que sabemos el espejo fue el motivo por el que Reina pudo salir del cristal –explicó–. Si lo rompemos, le quitaremos su fuente de poder, pero... ¿Podremos hacer volver a Discord? ¿A Twilight y a Rarity si ya las ha convertido?

– ¡Es posible que la Princesa Luna esté igual! –comprendió Flash.

Spike sintió el corazón en un puño: ¿la única manera de detener a aquella bruja era condenar a Twilight y a Rarity a ser estatuas para siempre?

– ¡Debe haber una manera de arreglarlo! –protestó Spike–. ¡Habrá otro medio! ¿Verdad?

Starlight suspiró.

– No lo sabemos –negó con la cabeza–. No digo que no lo hagamos... Sólo que... Que esperemos hasta que no nos quede otra opción.

* * *

 **FIN CAPÍTULO 16**

* * *

 **NdA** : "Sabotage" de los Beastie Boys, de 1994 del álbum "Ill Communication", para Grand Royal Records. Compuesta por , , . Su productor/ingeniero de sonido fue Mario Caldato y es importante decirlo, porque la canción original fue compuesta porque estaba dedicada a él: les estaba agobiando/molestando para acabar la canción y Los BB sentían que les saboteaba. Gracias por leer!


	18. C17 Dejadme entreteneros

**Capítulo 17.– Dejadme entreteneros**

Pinkie se abrió paso entre la multitud mientras una orquesta de tubas, trompetas y trombones empezaban los primeros compases de la respuesta de Reina. Twilight había ordenado encontrar a Luna pero, ¿por dónde empezar? ¡Aquel salón del trono era enorme y estaba atiborrado de ponies locos por bailar y escuchar música! ¡Era la mejor fiesta que Pinkie había visto nunca! ¡Mejor incluso que una fiesta combinada con Cheese Sandwich!

– Veamos –pensó en voz alta–. ¿Dónde escondería a una Princesa de Equestria convertida en cristal si fuese una draconequus sociópata y megalómana con complejo de diva?

Reina empezó entonces a cantar, y un pedestal de cristal se alzó subiéndola por encima de todos los ponies locos por ella.

 _Hell is gone and Queen is here!_

 _There's nothing left for you to fear!_

 _Shake your tails come over here..._

 _Now neigh!_

 _._

 _I'm a crystal effigy..._

 _Of everything I used to be_

 _You're all my hooves of empathy, my dear!_

Pinkie se quedó con la boca abierta cuando salió de debajo de la mesa de los canapés (nada allí tampoco). Deseó por un momento poder convencer a Reina de que la Amistad era el camino, porque encerrar en la maldad aquel prodigioso poder para la fiesta era un insulto a la razón y a cualquier posicionamiento epistemológico imaginable.

 _So come on, let me entertain you..._

 _Let me entertain you_

Guardarropa, no. Bajo el trono... No. Encima del trono... Tampoco. Pinkie sacó su lupa y su gorra de acosadora de ciervos sin poder evitar que su cola siguiera con vida propia el ritmo de la música. Al levantar la mirada vio cómo Twilight era capaz de detener con la ayuda de Rarity a Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, ser llevadas del todo por la música como marionetas a su merced.

 _Life's too short for you to cry_

 _so grab yourself an alibi._

 _Celestia's knows she's just a lie, mon cher!_

 _._

 _Just unite your right and wrongs_

 _come and sing a different song!_

 _The party's on, so don't be long, mon cher_

Pinkie Pie no encontró a Luna, pero tras toparse de bruces con Deshuesado Dos, supo que podría encontrar en mitad de aquella locura a un pony que quizás podría ayudarla.

 _So come on, let me entertain you..._

 _Let me entertain you..._

Le encontró dirigiendo una conga que avanzaba sin control cerca de los lavabos.

– ¡Cheese Sandwich! –gritó Pinkie–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

– ¡Mi _Cheesy Sense_ me trajo a este lugar! –exclamó Cheese Sandwich–. ¡Pero era una trampa! ¡Ayúdame Pinkie! ¡No puedo detenerme!

Pinkie sacó a Cheese Sandwich de la conga tras abofetearlo con Deshuesado Dos a modo de fusta; aquello pareció sacar al potro de su trance, pero como con Pinkie su cola seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música de Reina. Con angustia comprendió que faltaba poco para que ella misma se dejase llevar por aquella magnífica y caótica locura.

– ¡Rápido! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Estoy buscando a la Princesa Luna! ¡Esa loca la tiene prisionera!

– Eh –pareció pensar Cheese Sandwich–... No he visto a la Pricesa Luna, pero creo que hay una estatua de cristal suya en los lavabos.

– ¿QUÉ?

 _Lock me up in crystal places,_

 _I will be your Queen for ages..._

 _You see through fads and your crazy phrases, yeah!_

 _._

 _Little Twilight has lost her sheep,_

 _she popped a spell and fell asleep?_

 _The dew is wet but the grass is sweet, my dear!_

Pinkie volvió la cabeza cuando llegaba a la cola de los lavabos para ver cómo Reina se abría paso entre el público en dirección a Twilight, rechazando todos sus conjuros. Sólo los hechizos de Rarity eran lo que lograba detener a Fluttershy y a las otras de caer en el espíritu loco de la fiesta.

Quizás, hasta de convertirse en cristal.

 _Your mind can get burned with the habits you've learned,_

 _because you're the generation that is got to be herd..._

 _You're not tired of your teachers and your books are a drag,_

 _you're going to end up, honey, like your mum and your dad._

Pinkie se llevó los cascos a la cabeza al ver la longitud de la cola de los lavabos. Al menos unos cincuenta ponies guardaban orden civilizadamente en la parte Este de la sala del trono. Lo cierto era que no podía culparles: el ponche estaba delicioso.

– ¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡VENGA YA! –rugió Pinkie–. ¡Cheese! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

 _So come on, let me entertain you..._

 _Let me entertain you..._

 _Let me entertain you..._

Cheese empezó a usar todos los trucos de manual para colarse en la fila de los lavabos: el casco en el hombro, la moneda en el suelo, el baile casual que acababa con el cambio de sitios. Antes de la siguiente estrofa llegaron frente a la puerta ante las protestas del resto de ponies en necesidad de aliviarse civilizadamente. Pinkie levantó la cabeza para ver cómo le iba a Twilight con Reina.

Nada bien.

 _Celestia may be good, but she is out of sight,_

 _and she can't be here, baby, so come around tonight._

 _Here is the place where your feeling grows_

 _You gotta get high before you taste the lows!_

El cristal... El cristal comenzaba a crecer bajo los cascos de Twilight. ¡No!

 _Let me entertain you!_

 _Let me entertain you!_

 _So come on, let me entertain you!_

 _Let me entertain you!_

– ¡Reina! ¡Déjala! –oyó a Rarity.

Pinkie iba a ir a ayudarlas pero en ese momento la puerta de los baños se abrió y vio a la Princesa Luna, en estatua de cristal, convertida en toallero. Tenía una misión y debía cumplirla, así que quitó las toallas y con ayuda de Cheese cargaron con Luna-De-Cristal para sacarla de allí mientras la música del nuevo número de Reina acababa.

 _Trot on, trot on, trot on, trot on..._

 _Trot on, trot on, trot on, trot on..._

 _Trot on, trot on, trot on, trot on..._

 _Trot on, trot on, trot on, trot on..._

 _Trot on, trot on, trot on, trot on..._

 _Trot on, trot on, trot on, trot on..._

Cuando llegaron a un escondite en el lado sur con Luna a salvo, Pinkie pudo comprobar que Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, eran ya estatuas de cristal.

Twilight tenía sus cascos atrapados y sólo Rarity, desde el otro lado del público, hacía frente a Reina.

* * *

– ¿Qué está pasando? –insistió Flash.

Spike no estaba seguro. La música se había detenido y durante un momento le había parecido ver que al menos Fluttershy había sido convertida en cristal. Una de las Seis quedaba en pie, porque Reina se dirigía a ella. ¡Era Rarity!

– ¡Creo que sólo queda Rarity! –exclamó sin poder contenerse–. ¡No tenemos elección! ¡Hay que romper el espejo ya!

Spike vio a Starlight y Trixie asentir con firmeza y junto a Flash se pusieron en posición para cocear el artefacto.

– ¡Ahora! –ordenó Starlight.

Tras un intenso coceo, no sólo no lograron destruir el espejo, sino que ni siquiera lo movieron de su sitio. Los golpes a donde debían estar los reflejos se perdían en el vacío (era un portal después de todo, supuso Spike) y los golpes al marco y a las bujías mágicas de la base, tampoco lograban nada. Starlight lanzó varios trozos de roca contra él y Flash lanzó una coz a toda velocidad desde todo lo lejos que pudo volar, también sin éxito; incluso Spike, tras decirles que salieran de la cueva, probó a escupirle fuego, pero nada resultó: aquella cosa era indestructible.

– ¿Ahora qué? –gruñó Flash, jadeando.

Trixie avanzó con decisión y se sacó de la crin lo que parecía un ramillete pergaminos agrupados en bloque por una etiqueta con la leyenda "TNT" (*1).

– Ahora la Gran y Poderosa Trixie va a salvar el día –gruñó.

* * *

(*1) Trinitrotetolueno, obviamente.

* * *

– ¡Trampas, trampas, trampas a mi alrededor! –aulló Reina, burlona–. ¿Y de qué os han servido, pequeñas ponies? ¡Tus amigas ya son cristal! ¡Y tu Princesa está atrapada a mi merced! ¡Una canción más y acabará convertida! –se llevó el envés de la garra a la frente, teatral–. ¡Si al menos no hubiérais jugado con conjuros de paralización...!

Rarity se enfrentó a ella y trató e esconder su temor. Twilight trataba de sacar sus cascos del cristal sin éxito y con angustia Rarity había tenido que ser testigo de cómo Reina convertía a las pobres Applejack, Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash en estatuas. El hechizo de inmovilización funcionaba, pero era únicamente temporal y sólo servía para sacar al pony del baile o del embrujo; en el cúbil de aquella víbora, sólo había servido para aplazar lo inevitable.

Rarity se sacudió las crines, esplendida. Como Twilight había temido, sólo les quedaba ganar tiempo para que Starlight encontrara y destruyera el espejo.

– ¡Oh, Reina, querida! ¡Qué poca clase! ¡Qué insulto a la elegancia! –exclamó, al tiempo que dos ponies acercaban un diván en el que pudiera desmayarse–. ¡Reconozco que los primeros números tenían cierto encanto _vintage_ , pero este último ha sido tan...!

– ¿Tan?

Rarity buscó la palabra, haciendo círculos con el casco, como si su sola mención le causase disgusto.

– Zafio...

Rarity vio a Reina parpadear y levantar los brazos, indignada.

– ¿QUÉ? ¿Quién eres tú para darme lecciones de zafiedad, niña?

Rarity se levantó del diván como una señorita y recordando las lecciones de Discord en el Everfree, trató de llegar al estado de ánimo adecuado para empezar a cantar. Acabaría convertida en cristal, sin duda, pero sería el cristal más hermoso de aquella sala y si aquello servía aunque fuese para darle un segundo más a Twilight o a Pinkie, pensó, bien valía la pena.

– Prepárate, cielo –suspiró Rarity mientras el piano de cola se oía de fondo–. Porque te voy a enseñar cómo canta una auténtica diva.

* * *

 **FIN CAPÍTULO 17**

* * *

 **NdA** : "Let me entertain you" es single de Robie Williams, del álbum "Life thru a lens", publicado en 1998, para Chrysalis. Autores: Robie Williams y Guy Chambers. La versión con la que empieza Reina, es de la Swiss Brass Power Band. Las he mezclado un poco en mi cabeza.

La mitad de las Seis está atrapada y la otra mitad con todos los números en contra. Hay una buena explicación para que Trixie se saque de las crines un paquete de trinitrotetolueno, a pesar de que los ponies se encuentran en una etapa de desarrollo de pre-revolución industrial: conoció a un extraño pony barbado en ese otro país cerca de Norneigh e intercambió un par de trucos prácticos por algo de dinamita. No me pareció oportuno mencionarlo en el fic, porque no hay que dar explicaciones para todo :)

Ahora que lo recuerdo, en "Las desventuras de Volgrand en Equestria", creo que también hay un momento de colarse en la fila de los lavabos... Plagio no intencionado :)


	19. C18 Sobreviviremos

**Capítulo 18.– Sobreviviremos**

Twilight trató de eliminar el cristal de sus cascos con un conjuro desvanecedor, pero fue inútil. La canción de Rarity comenzó con suaves notas de piano, mientras un hermoso vestido de noche color azul eléctrico, lleno de brillos de diamante, elegantísimo, ideal, aparecía sobre su pelaje en una explosión de glamour y buen gusto. Un foco apareció, la oscuridad en la sala del trono, y sólo el piano y la respiración de cientos de ponies admirados se oían por encima de los envidiosos gruñidos de Reina.

Twilight sólo esperó que Pinkie hubiese encontrado a Luna... Quizás... Quizás Celestia sabría cómo liberarla sin el espejo.

 _At first, I was afraid,_

 _almost crystalized._

 _Your power level was so high, I couldn't stand a chance..._

 _._

 _But then I did hear how you sing_

 _realizing, how you did it wrong..._

 _And didn't take long..._

 _Learning how to beat your songs..._

Rarity había comenzado la canción sobre el piano de cola, para levantarse de pronto y animar a todos los ponies con un ritmo cada vez más veloz.

 _So you're back,_

 _from a crystal place..._

 _I just pranced in to find you here with that mean grin upon your face._

 _I'm going to put you crystal-locked,_

 _you'll never find another key..._

 _And I'm gonna do it, dear darling, with the class you clearly need._

Twilight veía cómo la furiosa expresión de Reina iba incrementándose hacia el odio.

 _Go on now, go, spread your fear, that's what you are, dear!_

 _'Cause that's what you will ever be!_

 _You think you are sassy and smart, but those are things you clearly lack..._

 _Did you think we'll ever fear you? That we wouldn't fight you back?_

 _._

 _Oh, no, not we, we will survive..._

 _Oh, as long as, we know about Friendship, I know we'll be alright!_

 _I've got generosity to give, you've got only hate to live!_

 _And we'll survive,_

 _we will survive, we will survive!_

La Phillyarmonica de Canterlot acompañó los rítmicos compases de la canción con una impresionante apertura de violines que consiguió que las orejas de Reina echaran vapor. Twilight no sabía si enfadarla era el plan de Rarity, pero desde luego lo estaba consiguiendo. El número de diva siguió mientras unos impresionantes potros en frac bailaban con Rarity llevándola como una vedette de un lado a otro, rindiéndose a sus cascos. A sus casos, precisamente, era donde estaba el resto de público pony que empezaba a corear la canción para pasmo de la Reina de la Noche.

 _It took three friends of mine trapped to realize,_

 _you are just a crazy bully looking for being idolized..._

 _You are just, a diva-wanna-be, so boorish, boring and cliché..._

 _I will not cry, cause for you, it would be a lie!_

 _._

 _And you see me, somepony new,_

 _I'm not the chained up little filly you think we're all around you._

 _And so you felt like dropping in and you expect us to love the Queen,_

 _but now, all our loving goes elsewhere, 'cause you're an harpy beyond mean!_

 _._

 _Go on now, go, spread your fear, that's what you are, dear!_

 _'Cause that's what you will ever be!_

 _You think you are sassy and smart, but those are things you clearly lack..._

 _Did you think we'll ever fear you? That we wouldn't fight you back?_

 _._

 _Oh, no, not we, we will survive..._

 _Oh, as long as, we know about Friendship, I know we'll be alright!_

 _I've got generosity to give, you've got only hate to live!_

 _And we'll survive,_

 _we will survive, hey, hey!_

La canción se detuvo y Rarity consiguió que toda la atención fuese para ella. Al hacerlo, Twilight notó como uno de sus cascos quedaba libre. ¡Libre! ¡Reina había perdido el control! Intentó liberarse de los otros tres sin conseguirlo; en el último intento, al menos, vio a lo lejos cómo Pinkie llamaba su atención. ¡Había encontrado a Luna! Twilight le hizo señales para que la sacara de allí.

 _Go on now, go, spread your fear, that's what you are dear!_

 _'Cause that's what you will ever be!_

 _You think you are sassy and smart, but those are things you clearly lack..._

 _Did you think we'll ever fear you? That we wouldn't fight you back?_

 _._

 _Oh, no, not we, we will survive..._

 _Oh, as long as, we know about Friendship, I know we'll be alright!_

 _I've got generosity to give, you've got only hate to live!_

 _And we'll survive, we will survive, we will survive!_

El resto de ponies corearon el final de la canción dejándose llevar por el ritmo, sin seguir la letra, a lo que harta, Reina puso fin con un chasquido de dedos.

* * *

Starlight vio cómo el enésimo intento de activar la carga explosiva de Trixie se quedaba en eso, en intento: la mecha había vuelto a apagarse.

– ¡Trixie! –no pudo evitar exclamar.

– No es culpa de la Gran y Poderosa Trixie que todo lo que guarda en su crin se acabe mojando de sudor –gruñó.

– Vale –suspiró Spike–. Nos quedamos sin tiempo. Quedaos detrás. Voy a encenderlo desde aquí.

Flash le detuvo a punto de escupir su llamarada.

– ¡Espera, espera, espera! –se alarmó–. ¿Cómo sabes que no se lo vas a enviar a Celestia? Así enviabas cartas, ¿no?

Spike se pasó la garra por la cara, exasperado.

– No tienes ni idea de cómo funciona la magia de dragón, ¿verdad?

– No.

– Lo suponía. Quédate detrás, por favor.

* * *

Rarity mantuvo el tipo desde el escenario mientras veía a Reina subir, aplaudiendo con condescendencia.

– ¡Bravo! ¡Bravo! –sonrió burlona y maleducada–. ¡Me has dado una lección sobre cómo mantener la elegancia! ¿Puedo corresponder tu generosidad para que todos vean lo que he aprendido?

– Bueno...

– ¡Queridos ponies! –sonrió Reina apartando a Rarity de un culazo–. ¡Somos vuestras divas! ¡Aha! ¡Y tenemos noticias para vosotros! ¡Será mejor que escuchéis y os preparéis, yeguas solteras! ¡Dejad esos paraguas en casa!

Rarity iba a replicar, pero el inicio de una música eléctrica y bailable acompañada de focos y luces, se lo impidió. Buscó a Twilight con la mirada, sus cascos atrapados aun en cristal y supo, con los primeros compases, que pronto ella misma se convertiría en estatua. Al menos podía intentar liberar a Twilight mientras tanto.

 _The party mood rises (uh, rises), sadness' getting low (oh low, girl)_

 _According to all curses (what curses now)_

 _Queen's place is the place to go_

 _'Cause tonight for the first time (first time)_

 _Just about half-past ten (half-past ten)_

 _For the first time in Equestria_

 _It's gonna start raining colts (raining colts)_

 _._

 _It's raining colts! Hallelujah!_

 _It's raining colts! A-colts!_

 _I'm gonna in, to trot and let myself get_

 _absolutely soaking wet!_

 _It's raining colts! Hallelujah!_

 _It's raining colts! Every race of them!_

 _Earth, blonde, unicorns,_

 _pegasi, tough, handsome and strong!_

– ¡Rarity! ¡Vete! ¡Ayuda a Pinkie! –ordenó Twilight–. ¡Te convertirá en cristal!

– ¡Ni hablar cariño! –gruñó Rarity tirando hechizos al cristal de los cascos–. ¡Esa descastada aun no ha terminado de cantar!

 _Bless Equestrian magic, she's a single lady too..._

 _She took off to heavens,_

 _and she did what she had to do._

 _She loves every pony, lightings and bolts..._

 _So that each and every mare could find her perfect colt..._

 _Oh, it's raining colts! Yeah!_

Una explosión se oyó entonces en el techo de la sala del trono y toda la estancia retumbó como si cien truenos hubiesen caído a la vez.

– ¡Rarity! ¡El cristal! ¡Caerá sobre el público!

Rarity imitó a Twilight y lanzó un hechizo para detener los cientos de trozos puntiagudos que caían, tratando de no dejarse ninguno. Lo que si tuvo que dejarse fue a Starlight, Trixie, Spike y Flash, que junto con el espejo se precipitaban a la sala del trono sin control.

 _It's raining colts! Hallelujah!_

 _It's raining colts! A-colt!_

 _It's raining colts! Hallelujah!_

 _It's raining colts! A-colt!_

Rarity vio cómo Flash desplegaba sus alas y detenía en la caída a Spike, mientras que Starlight lograba detenerse a ella y Trixie con una burbuja rosa. Los fragmentos de techo detenidos en el aire brillaron como un sol, logrando que las luces de fiesta se repartieran como una nube de nieve y arcoiris que entusiasmó a los ponies debajo.

– ¡El espejo! –gritó Rarity.

 _I feel stormy weather moving in_

 _About to begin, about to begin..._

 _With the thunder don't you loose your head..._

 _Rip off the roof and stay in bed_

Rarity fue a recuperarlo, pero llegó tarde: cuando alcanzó la mitad de la muchedumbre, Reina estaba junto al artefacto, con un micrófono en la garra. Lo último que Rarity vio antes de sentir el cristal atrapándola, fue la extraña magia que irradiaba del espejo, pulsante y viva, con la música.

 _Bless Equestrian magic, she's a single lady too..._

 _She took off to heavens,_

 _and she did what she had to do._

 _She loves every pony, lightings and bolts..._

 _So that each and every mare could find her perfect colt..._

 _Oh, it's raining colts! Yeah_

* * *

– ¡Debes sacarla! ¡Llévala con Celestia! –ordenó Pinkie–. ¡Es lo que Twilight hubiese querido!

Pinkie vio a Cheese Sandwich dudar, pero finalmente cargó la estatua de Luna en su carro y comenzó el peligroso descenso de la montaña mientras Pinkie volvía a toda velocidad a la sala del trono. Cuando lo hizo, no sólo la música se había detenido: Rarity ya estaba convertida en cristal y un último fragmento crecía, atrapándola también, sobre el cuerno de Twilight. Aun quedaba algo de esperanza, porque Flash estaba de carne y hueso junto a Twilight; lo mismo que Spike junto a Rarity. De Trixie y Starlight no había noticia, pero como el espejo había aparecido encima del trono de Reina, supuso que no habían conseguido destruirlo.

Sólo quedaba ella.

– ¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! –sonrió Reina, rodeada de ponies vitoreándola–. ¡Qué fiesta más productiva! ¡Veamos! ¡Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...! Me falta una... ¿Dónde...?

Pinkie sintió el foco clavándose en ella y vio a Reina acercarse, abriéndose paso entre el hipnotizado público pony.

– ¿Por qué no te has convertido en cristal aun? –se extrañó Reina–. Tú eras... El elemento de la Alegría, ¿verdad?

– Señora... Desde mi admiración hacia su talento para la fiesta, le ruego reconsidere su...

Reina rió burlona.

– ¡Pinkie! –oyó de lejos a Discord–. ¡No le des lo que quiere!

– ¡Cállate, Papi! –sonrió ella, haciéndole aparecer una cremallera en la boca. Luego se volvió a ella–. Te diré lo que vamos a hacer, pony rosita... Te voy a convertir en cristal, pero antes...

– ¿Sí?

– Si cantas bien para mi y me diviertes, dejaré que liberes a una de tus amigas a cambio –propuso, tentadora–. ¿Qué me dices, rosita? ¿Trato?

Pinkie observó de lejos cómo Discord, cubierto de cristal hasta el cuello, luchaba por decir algo con la boca cerrada. ¿Qué hacer? El espejo estaba intacto y bajo el poder de Reina; sólo quedaba la esperanza de que Cheese Sandwich encontrase a Celestia y junto a Luna pudiesen acabar con aquella aguafiestas. Y para eso, necesitaba tiempo. Pero más allá, ¿qué hacer? Twilight habría sabido qué hacer... Quizás...

– ¡Trato, señora! ¡Pero liberará a Twilight! Esa es mi condición.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en la boca de draconequus de Reina. Pinkie supuso que sabía que Twilight no era rival para ella. ¿Quizás elegirla no había sido tan buena idea...? ¿Y qué había dicho Discord? ¿Por qué Reina le había cerrado la boca?

Pinkie comprendió que Reina esperaba de ella diversión.

Quizás, se le ocurrió, debía darle todo lo contrario...

* * *

 **NdA** : La primera canción es "I will survive", por F. Perren y D. Fekaris, álbum "Love tracks", bajo la dicográfica Polydor, en 1978. La interpreta Gloria Gaynor. La respuesta de Reina es "It's raining men", por P. Jabara y P. Shaffer, 1979, para Columbia, en el álbum "Success" del grupo "The Weather Girls". A esto le quedan pocos episodios ya! :)


	20. C19 Equestrian Pinkie Pie

**Capítulo 20.– Equestrian Pinkie Pie**

Pinkie respiró hondo. ¡Tenía que tranquilizarse, tranquilizarse, tranquilizarseeeee! ¡Estado de ánimo! ¡Todo dependía del estado de ánimo! Alegrarse y divertirse era fácil normalmente y siempre le había costado mucho lo contrario; sin embargo, con sus cinco amigas convertidas en carámbanos de cristal, lo cierto era que sentirse alegre, lo que se decía alegre, no se sentía. ¡Y todo había empezado por su culpa! ¡Su canción con las _Crusaders_ había sido lo que había desencadenado todo!

¡Necesitaba un poco de melancolía!

¡Era lo que había recomendado Discord antes de acabar con una cremallera en los labios! ¡Reina esperaba alegría! ¡Pues no se la daría!

¡Un piano! ¡Oyó un piano!

Las palabras acudieron a su boca y se dejó llevar por la música.

 _A not, long time ago..._

 _I can still remember how that music, used to make me smile._

 _And I knew if I had my chance,_

 _that I could make those fillies dance,_

 _and maybe they'd be happy for a while?_

Necesitaba algo más: algo capaz de sacar a todos aquellos ponies hipnotizados de aquel antinatural y aberrante estado de fiesta loca. Si tan sólo...

Se acordó de su familia, de Maud, encarcelados por cantar para ayudarla a salir de prisión y cómo en tan sólo unos días, de la noche a la mañana, el mundo se había puesto patas arriba. ¿Sería así? ¿Sería así vivir bajo la tiranía de Reina? Para ser honesta, no le había dado una oportunidad como gobernante, pero algo le decía que vivir bajo sus garras se convertiría tarde o temprano en algo peor que Discord cuando aun era malo. O al menos, tuvo que admitir con un poco de vergüenza, las partes que no eran especialmente divertidas. Quizás... ¡Quizás nadie podría escuchar música otra vez!

 _But then spring time made me shiver,_

 _with every lemon cake I'd deliver..._

 _Bad news from the courtroom,_

 _suddenly the world went gloom._

¡Flash! ¡Era Flash el que tocaba el piano sobre el escenario! Pinkie tomó aire de nuevo y dejó que la música le llenara el pecho para continuar cantando.

– ¡Esto no tiene sentido! –protestó Flash–. ¡No sé tocar el piano!

 _I can't remember if I cried,_

 _when I heard the verdict and,_

 _my hooves felt trapped in quicksand_

 _the day, the music died..._

Pinkie vio cómo Spike había agarrado una guitarra y empezaba a seguirla con acordes, mientras los ponies del público, poco a poco, miraban a su alrededor como saliendo por fin del trance.

– Alarga esto como puedas Pinkie –susurró el dragoncito a su lado–. Starlight y Trixie están sacando ese condenado espejo irrompible de aquí y necesitan tiempo.

Era verdad: de espaldas a Reina, Trixie colocaba un dibujo del espejo sobre un cartón para dar el cambiazo mientras Starlight sacaba el espejo de verdad con su magia.

 _So bye, bye no more songs Pinkie Pie,_

 _brought my cake into the party but the party was a lie..._

 _And them t'ole colts were drinking cider 'n rye_

 _Singin': this'll be the day that I cry!_

 _This'll be the day that I cry!_

¡Podía hacerlo! ¡Podía hacerlo! ¡Estaba cantando a la vez una canción triste y a la vez divertida! Le arrebató el micrófono a Reina y la enfrentó sin miedo a que la convirtiese en cristal.

 _Did you write the book of party?_

 _Why are you so bitchy and arty?_

 _Friendship, silly, is much more fun!_

 _._

 _Look around! Who loves you now,_

 _since you are meanie and evil and downright low?_

 _We the ponies, we will never, to you, bow!_

Pinkie vio cómo Reina la seguía, primero con la mirada, luego toda ella como si quisiera detenerla. A su alrededor los ponies comenzaban a salir de su estado catatónico-festivo, y Pinkie podía ver cómo alarmados algunos señalaban a sus amigas encerradas en cristal. ¡Aquello ponía furiosa a Reina! Se acercó a Discord y le abrió la cremallera.

 _Well, I know that you ain't in love with him,_

 _'cause you look hurtful and you are mean._

 _Why don't just cut my friends loose,_

 _silly, that's why I'm singing this blues!_

– ¡Sigue así Pinkie! –animó Discord.

 _If Applejack wasn't a crystal there,_

 _she'd ask you 'what in tarnation are you doing here!'_

 _Ponies won't change a bit for you, you hear?_

 _We won't let, the music die!_

Los ponies del público, poco a poco, empezaron a cantar con ella. Pinkie volvió al estribillo saltando por todos lados, abrazada a Spike y a su guitarra, ante el cascoteo general.

 _So bye, bye no more songs Pinkie Pie,_

 _brought my cake into the party but the party was a lie..._

 _And them t'ole colts were drinking cider 'n rye_

 _Singin': this'll be the day that I cry!_

 _This'll be the day that I cry!_

 _._

 _Now all my friends are trapped for you,_

 _'cause you really think you can rule us, too._

 _I guess now the only one left is just me..._

 _The jester singing for the evil Queen,_

 _in a throne room, of joy, clearly clean,_

 _trying hard to awake everyone to see..._

 _._

 _Oh, and while you were looking me down,_

 _the jester, (that's me) stole your singing round._

 _The courtroom will be adjourned,_

 _and the verdict will be null._

 _._

 _And while I sing some blues to free my friend,_

 _the ponies now know how this is going to end,_

 _and we'll sing songs when you be gone._

 _'Cause we won't let, the music die!_

 _._

 _So bye, bye no more songs Pinkie Pie,_

 _brought my cake into the party but the party was a lie..._

 _And them t'ole colts were drinking cider 'n rye..._

 _Singin': this'll be the day that I cry!_

 _This'll be the day that I cry!_

Pinkie se sentía agotada, pero no debía parar. Cada vez más ponies parecían salir del trance y cada verso que consiguiera arrancar a la canción, era más tiempo para que Cheese Sandwich alejara a la Princesa Luna de allí. Quizás... ¿Incluso el amanecer? Celestia acabaría llegando y a lo mejor... ¡Y Trixie y Starlight estaban aun sacando el espejo! ¡Debía continuar!

 _Queen is mean, not leen and have been seen,_

 _bullying ponies behind her nice nightly dream._

 _We've seen many beings like you before..._

 _._

 _You just want us to you adore,_

 _and that make us to dislike you more,_

 _'cause you ain't the ruler we are looking for._

¡Todos los ponies del público estaban despiertos! ¡Por fin!

 _Equestria has several magic Princesses,_

 _any of which are better instances_

 _of what a ruler has to be._

 _But you just think this is like trying dresses!_

 _._

 _You are something bad that can't be concealed!_

 _We the ponies refuse to yield!_

 _You will never see us kneeled!_

 _We won't let, the music die!_

 _._

 _So bye, bye no more songs Pinkie Pie,_

 _brought my cake into the party but the party was a lie..._

 _And them t'ole colts were drinking cider 'n rye_

 _Singin': this'll be the day that I cry!_

 _This'll be the day that I cry!_

Pinkie iba a continuar con la siguiente estrofa, pero vio cómo Reina, ofendida y molesta, la paciencia perdida, arrancaba la guitarra de las garras de Spike y la hacía mil pedazos contra el escenario para pasmo del público. Pinkie decidió terminar antes de que destrozara el piano de Flash, al que se dirigía con un hacha.

 _I met a filly who sang the blues,_

 _and I asked her for some happy news..._

 _But she just smiled and turned away._

 _._

 _I went down to the Sugar Cube Corner..._

 _Where I'd tasted the cakes, when I was a loner..._

 _But Mr. Cake said: sorry, oven is over..._

 _._

 _And in the streets, the foals all knew,_

 _unicorns did magic, and pegasy flew,_

 _with Queen no more music can be sung_

 _since all she wants is rule us..._

 _._

 _And the three ponies I admire the most:_

 _Father, Mother and my sister Maud,_

 _they still are caged and all hope lost..._

 _But we won't let, the music die!_

Pinkie acercó a Spike un huquelele para el estribillo final, mientras los ponies del público empezaban a levantar mecheros.

 _And they were singing..._

 _Bye, bye no more songs Pinkie Pie,_

 _brought my cake into the party but the party was a lie..._

 _And them t'ole colts were drinking cider 'n rye_

 _Singin': this'll be the day that I cry!_

 _This'll be the day that I cry!_

Cuando acabó, Pinkie sintió cómo el cristal comenzaba a rodearla y antes de quedar atrapada del todo corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo hacia la estatua de Twilight.

* * *

Twilight sintió su encierro romperse en mil fragmentos, liberándola, una bocanada de aire entrando en su pecho como si hubiese estado días sin respirar. Vio a Pinkie, una mirada triste, desaparecer bajo el cristal a su lado.

– No le des lo que quiere –dijo como despedida–. ¡Debes cantar como nunca antes lo has hecho, Twi! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Como nunca antes!

Sus palabras se repitieron en un eco, mientras la pobre Pinkie quedaba congelada para siempre en una pose que eligió en el último momento y que en otras circunstancias (haciendo el pino y con la lengua fuera), hubiese arrancado de ella una sonrisa.

Cuando se aseguró de que la pobre Pinkie no se caía y rompía en mil pedazos, Twilight trató de entender qué había sucedido mientras había estado atrapada. Los ponies del público parecían distintos... Ya no parecían... Hipnotizados por los conciertos. ¡Rarity y las demás habían sido convertidas en estatuas y Pinkie...! ¡Pinkie Pie se había cambiado por ella!

– ¡Oh, Pinkie...! ¿Por qué?

– Hizo un trato conmigo –sonrió Reina, mientras se ajustaba el peinado y tiraba despreocupadamente un hacha con un montón de cuerdas de piano enredadas–. Tú por ella. No debí haberlo respetado, ya que su canción no era muy divertida... Ofensiva, más bien, como la de vuestra amiga la presuntuosa unicornio... A decir verdad, la de la pony de tierra ha roto un poco el ambiente. Para ser el elemento de la alegría... En fin. Menos mal que estoy yo aquí, para enderezar las cosas. Soy una monarca generosa y gentil –sonrió con la boca llena de puntiagudos dientes–. Esta bajona no es nada que no pueda solucionar una buena canción.

Reina acabó de aparecer entre un público cada vez menos tranquilo. Algunos ponies preguntaban qué estaban haciendo allí y otros muchos mostraban alarma al ver a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía convertidas en estatuas cerca del trono. Aunque los ojos de la draconequus no se mostraban satisfechos con la situación, Twilight tampoco vio alarma o malestar. Por otro lado si se había dado cuenta del enorme agujero en el techo provocado por Spike y los otros, tampoco le había dado importancia. Probablemente tenía razón: aunque Pinkie parecía haber dado la vuelta a la situación, bastaría una canción de Reina para hacerles volver a la esclavitud.

¡Y para convertirla en cristal!

Todo dependía de ella: debía cantar antes de que lo hiciera Reina y no estaba segura de poder hacerlo lo suficientemente bien.

Debía hacer caso a Pinkie Pie.

Debía cantar como nunca lo había hecho antes.

* * *

 **FIN CAPÍTULO 19**

* * *

 **NdA** : "American Pie", fue compuesta e interpretada por Don McLean, para United Artists, año 1971, en el álbum del mismo nombre. La canción habla de lo que el narrador siente al enterarse de la muerte de Buddy Holly (en 1959). Siempre me pareció una canción alegre y triste (más bien nostálgica) a la vez y cuando empecé a pensar "Melodías Pony", supe que la tenía que cantar Pinkie sí o sí :)

Curiosidad: el doblador en la versión gringa de Cheese Sandwich ("Weird Al" Yankovic), tiene un cover de la canción en la que narra el episodio I de Star Wars. Por si queréis buscarlo por ahí :)

 **Edit** : Bueno, creo que ya he acabado de corregir no tener en cuenta que Flash Sentry es un pegaso. Ha costado. :)


	21. C20- Ponies

**Capítulo 20.– Ponies**

¿Pero qué cantar? ¿Qué hacer? ¡Algo que Reina no esperara, pero el qué! Lo que nunca antes había hecho... Lo que nunca antes había hecho...

¡Oh, mi diosa!, pensó Twilight.

Buscó a Flash, encontrándolo al salir aturdido de entre los pedazos del piano.

Aquello Reina, pensó Twilight, desde luego no se lo esperaría.

Pero... ¿Podría hacerlo? ¡Tenía tanto miedo! Shining quizás la conocía mejor que ningún otro pony y le había buscado a Flash, ¿no? Twilight no tenía ningún deseo de salir de donde estaba: sus tareas de Princesa, su amigas, sus proyectos de magia... ¿Pero no había sido precisamente salir lo que la había hecho ser quien era? ¿No había sido aventurarse lo que le había hecho descubrir la Amistad?

Como nunca antes, había dicho Pinkie...

¡Al menos conseguiría tiempo para Luna y para Celestia!

–¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! –chilló Reina al volver al escenario, mientras otro piano aparecía–. ¡Creo que tengo la canción justa para pasar de tristeza a otro estado más alegre!

Twilight trató de concentrarse lo máximo posible mientras los coros seguían en hermosos politonalidades las palabras de Reina y los ponies, a sus pies, comenzaban a escucharla como hipnotizados de nuevo.

 _Is this the real life?_

 _Is this just fantasy?_

 _Caught in a horse tack,_

 _no escape from the armony..._

 _._

 _Open your eyes,_

 _look up to the skies and see..._

Twilight logró que todo lo que debía sentir la invadiera. El recuerdo de sus amigas, sus miedos antes de conocerlas, todo lo que recordaba del Flash del otro mundo... Todo el temor que no podía evitar sentir al estar cerca de él... Empezó a oír una suave música de violines que detuvo por completo el inicio de Reina.

–¿Qué? –chilló la draconequus histérica–. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo te atreves potrilla insolente? ¿Cómo has sido capaz de...?

–¡Sigue así Twilight! –gritó Spike desde la posición de director de la Phillyarmónica.

Entraron los chelos, dulcemente.

 _I, I wish I could tell..._

 _Like always, like always can tell._

 _Though this time..._

 _I don't have the answers..._

 _Flash, please help me?_

 _Our chances as dancers..._

* * *

Flash sintió que se ponía colorado hasta las crines y voló hasta donde estaba la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, más llevado por la hermosa música de la orquesta que por sus propias alas. No hubo cambios de vestuario, ni más luz en la sala del trono que la que parecía emitir Twilight... O sea... Su Alteza, quería decir. Ella le marcó los pasos de un baile, flanco con flanco, enfrentados los hocicos, lento y suave.

Y hermoso.

¡Tan hermoso!

 _Oh, we can be ponies..._

 _Just for one day..._

 _Ah, we can be ponies..._

 _Just for one day..._

Flash no podía recordar a nadie que hubiese oído cantar antes así. Quizás fuera por tenerla cerca, oliendo sus ollares casi a cada paso de un baile que se le hacía eterno y a la vez muy corto. ¿Por qué le miraba así? Le miraba, a cada paso, como si sólo él estuviera en aquella sala rodeada de ponies, dando vueltas a su alrededor, el uno del otro, lentamente, en giros armoniosos y dulces.

Ella abrió sus hermosas alas lavanda, y él la imitó.

La apertura subió de intensidad, ante las protestas de Reina.

 _She, she can be mean..._

 _But we... We can defeat Queen..._

 _Though we should,_

 _be singing forever._

 _._

 _Oh, we can be ponies,_

 _just for one night._

 _Ah, we can be us,_

 _let's give her a fight._

La música subió de intensidad y Flash siguió a Twilight Sparkle, un poderoso aleteo, para continuar su danza en el aire.

* * *

Starlight se llevó un casco a la cara al ver aparecer al pie de la montaña a un pony de pelaje amarillo tirando de un carro. Amanecía por fin y por encima de alegrarse de que la noche acabara o de que el nuevo llevara en el remolque a lo que parecía la estatua de la Princesa Luna, el dolor en su cuerno le recordó que había tenido que cargar con el espejo/portal durante toda la bajada hasta el pie de la montaña.

–¡Oh! ¡Esto es más que oportuno! –bramó Trixie, tan molesta como ella–. ¡Si tan solo te hubiésemos encontrado arriba del todo no hubiésemos tenido que cargar con este condenado espejo todo el camino!

–¿Es esa la Princesa Luna? –suspiró Starlight, tratando de ver el lado bueno.

El pony se las quedó mirando también sorprendido; asustado primero, y luego sorprendido.

–Pinkie Pie me ha pedido...

–Sí, sí –interrumpió Starlight colocándose la crin–. Lo imaginamos. Pinkie ha encontrado a Luna y te ha pedido que la sacases de allí –adivinó mientras hacía un último esfuerzo para colocar el espejo en el carro–. Nosotras también tenemos órdenes. Twilight nos ha pedido que llevemos esto a Celestia, así que supongo que llevamos el mismo camino.

–¿Camino a dónde? –les sorprendió una voz de yegua, poderosa y tranquila.

Starlight se quedó paralizada unos momentos, hasta que Trixie le dio un codazo para hacer una reverencia ante la Princesa Celestia. Vestía una intimidante armadura de acero y oro y tras ella, lo que parecía un batallón completo de la Guardia Solar llegaba tomando posiciones silenciosa y rápidamente en las primeras luces del amanecer.

–Supongo que... Ya da igual –murmuro Trixie, con media sonrisa.

Celestia se acercó al carro y tocó con tristeza el rostro de la estatua de Luna.

–¿Dónde está Twilight Sparkle?

–Sigue arriba con las demás –explicó Starlight–. Reina tiene su salón del trono en la gruta más grande. Nos ordenó sacar a Luna y al espejo. Todas... Todas han sido convertidas en cristal...

Celestia sonrió, sus orejas orientándose hacia arriba.

–No todas –dijo–. Esa que canta, creo que es Twilight.

* * *

Los violines subieron de intensidad y ritmo, tomando la sala del trono con una sucesión de notas repetidas y emocionantes, mientras el resto de la orquesta, en graves chelos, los acompañaba en las piruetas.

Twilight tragó saliva, porque comprendió lo que tenía que hacer y, por encima del miedo, sentía unas ganas terribles de hacerlo.

 _I, I will remember..._

 _Singing..._

 _Feeling without fear..._

 _And the music..._

 _All above our heads..._

 _And we kissed,_

– ¿QUÉ? –exclamó el pobre Flash, rojo como un tomate.

 _as though nopony is near..._

Despacio, Twilight le guió de nuevo hasta el suelo.

 _And despair,_

 _despair was on the other side..._

 _Oh, we can beat her,_

 _for ever and ever..._

 _._

 _Then we could be ponies,_

 _just for one night._

Twilight entonces dejó que la música continuara sin ella y, mientras los violines deshacían la melodía, acercó el hocico de Flash junto al suyo y tierna y dulcemente le besó.

Sintió su corazón latir con una fuerza e intensidad como nunca antes había sentido.

Y el cristal que encerraba a sus amigas comenzó a brillar.

* * *

Cadence sostenía los pergaminos de los procedimientos de evacuación y refugio del Imperio mientras Shining, recién llegado desde Canterlot, acababa de poner a punto a los oficiales de la Guardia. Zaphire Assistant acabó de hacer llegar a los delegados de la PCPC* para impartir las últimas instrucciones.

–Ya están listos los...

Cadence llevó un casco a la boca de Zaphire, porque en ese momento sintió cómo el Corazón de Cristal comenzaba a emitir como hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía.

–¡Nena! –avisó Shining desde el balcón–. ¡Tienes que ver esto!

En el Imperio de Cristal llevaban un par de minutos amanecidos, pero la luz que venía como un _Sonic Rainboom_ lavanda desde el suroeste, empequeñeció la del sol cuando alcanzó a toda velocidad el Imperio.

Cuando llegó al Corazon, empezó a girar como nunca, y una explosión de magia transformó a todos en ponies de cristal con una velocidad que Cadence no había visto jamás.

Sonrió, porque comprendió que aquello sólo podía salir de Twilight.

–¡Vaya! Será mejor que me ponga cascos a la obra o alguien me va a quitar el título de Princesa del Amor –bromeó.

Shining volvió la cabeza de la explosión lavanda a ella, una vez, dos, tres, sin entender... Torpe y adorable como siempre.

–¡Oh! –comprendió al fin–. Creo que un potro pegaso que yo me sé se va a quedar sin dientes... Se lo advertí y se lo...

Cadence le puso el casco en la boca esta vez a su marido y le besó para que dejara de decir tonterías; acabó por recibir como reprimenda el respetuoso carraspeo de Zaphire Assistant, unos educados momentos después.

–Ejem... ¿Qué hacemos con los planes de resistencia y contención? –preguntó sin mirarles directamente–. ¿Los cancelamos?

–Continuamos –sonrió Cadence–. Pero con más calma. Creo que esto no ha terminado aun, pero algo me dice que desde Canterlot están a punto de terminarlo.

* * *

*PCPC.– Protección Civil de los Ponies de Cristal.

* * *

Luna abrió los ojos y sintió el aire en ella entrar tal como si nunca respirado hubiese. Celestia esperaba pacientemente frente a ella, comprendió, a que se recuperara de su encierro en el cristal. ¿Cómo había...? Obra había debido ser de las Portadoras.

–¡Oh, Tia! –no pudo evitar sollozar–. ¡Lo siento tanto!

Su hermana lloró con ella, abrazándola, esperando a que se calmara como siempre hacía.

–Debiste haberme avisado –sonrió Celestia–. Juntas... Juntas hubiéramos podido hacer lo que ya hicimos en el pasado, ¿recuerdas?

Luna negó con la cabeza... Ella no entendía... Cuando habían podido encerrar a Madre en cristal, Nightmare Moon apoderado no se había aún de ella.

–Nos... No estábamos seguras... Trato con ella hicimos, con su espíritu... Como Nightmare Moon... Es mi culpa que haya podido salir... No estoy segura de que podamos... ¡Y ella quiere mataros hermana! –trató de recordar hacerle–. ¡No habrá para Vos encierro en cristal si nos vence! ¡No tendremos otra oportunidad! ¡Debemos matarla!

Celestia asintió con la cabeza y cuando Luna aleteó para salir del carro, vio sin comprender cómo dejaba armadura en el suelo.

–¿Qué hacéis?

Celestia ordenó a la Guardia Solar que permaneciera alerta y que ayudara a salir a los ponies de la sala del trono llegado el momento. Luego otorgó dos gemas a las unicornios e indicó que de ser superadas, tocar el espejo con ellas cerraría para siempre el portal.

–No debemos matar –sonrió Celestia, por fin, mirando a Luna–. No es el modo pony. Pero la venceremos, juntas.

* * *

Twilight vio el cristal resquebrajarse ante las maldiciones de Reina e inmediatamente, primero Pinkie a su lado, luego las demás al llegar, la abrazaron, lágrimas de alegría.

¡Había funcionado!

–¡Sabía que lo lograrías Twi! –chilló Pinkie–. ¡Eres la mejor! ¿Qué cantaste?

Twilight iba a responder, pero comenzaron a oír la música de la réplica de Reina iniciarse. ¡No había tiempo que perder! ¡Debían interrumpirla de nuevo!

–¿Qué le pasa a Flash? –se inquietó Fluttershy al ver al pegaso desmayado.

Spike se hizo paso entre el público aflojándose la pajarita y el frac de director de orquesta.

–Ehmmm... Digamos que alguien besa con demasiada intensidad –bromeó.

–¡Spike! –exclamó Twilight colorada.

–¡Oh, cielo! –sonrió Rarity–. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro!

Applejack no pudo evitar reírse ante los desesperados intentos de Pinkie Pie por despertar a Flash con su cañón para fiestas.

–¡No sé si hacen buena pareja o no, pero a ese potro parece que una res le ha coceado bien en el cráneo! –bromeó–. ¡Alguien se ha empleado a fondo para poder liberarnos del cristal!

Twilight sólo quería morirse de vergüenza.

–Habrá que devolverle el favor al pobre –sonrió Rainbow Dash.

Y de repente, interrumpiendo de nuevo la música de Reina, un bigote arcoiris apareció en su hocico cian, mientras un simple piano y un bajo comenzaban a sonar ante las asombradas miradas del público.

* * *

 **NDA** : La primera ya la conocéis: "Bohemian Rhapsody". Año 1975, compuesta por Freddie Mercury, "Queen", para EMI, en el LP "A Night at the Opera". La segunda canción es un cover: "Heroes". La versión original por Brian Eno y David Bowie, publicada en 1977 en el álbum del mismo nombre, para RCA. La versión corta que canta Twilight es de Peter Gabriel, arreglada por J. Metcalfe. Álbum: "Scratch my back", Virgin, 2010.


	22. C21 Queen (I)

**Capítulo 21.- Queen (I)**

No sólo le apareció a Rainbow Dash un bigote de colores; a Fluttershy se le materializó un jersey de lana estampado mientras marcaba el repetitivo bajo de una nueva canción y los rizos de Pinkie pasaban a ser en su desmelanada crin morenos y húmedos. Una guitarra impresionante apareció entre sus cascos, mientras el impresionante bigote de Rainbow Dash se acercaba al micro en una mueca de suficiencia y seguridad.

 _Flash! A-ah!_

 _Savior of Equestria._

Twilight tuvo que presenciar con horror cómo Applejack y Spike levantaban al pobre Flash quien, aún inconsciente, era llevado en volandas como un trágico héroe herido, entre los sonidos de truenos y relámpagos que salían de alguna parte... En algún lugar...

 _Flash! A-ah!_

 _He saved every one of us._

–Chicas –se sonrojó Twilight–. Creo que no hay ningún buen motivo para dar demasiada publicidad a lo que acaba de suceder, ¿verdad?

Rarity se puso a su lado y trató de calmarla.

–¡Vamos, vamos, cariño! –sonrió–. Que salves a tus amigas con un primer beso, no sucede todos los días. Y entre nosotras, habíamos perdido un poquito la esperanza de encontrarte un novio.

 _Flash! A-ah!_

 _He kissed Twilight!_

–No es para tanto... Y además, él no es mi novio...

Rarity suspiró.

–¡Oh, cielo! Con ese espíritu desde luego que no.

 _Flash! A-ah!_

 _Prince of the impossible._

Bueno, trató de consolarse Twilight; al menos parecía funcionar porque Reina estaba totalmente rabiosa ante la nueva interrupción. Comprendió entonces que no tardaría en contraatacar y que debían encontrar otra canción para volver a romper su música. ¿Pero cuál?

 _He's for every one of us._

 _Stands for every one of us._

 _He saves with a mighty hoof_

 _every colt, every pony_

 _every foal, it's the lovely Flash!_

En ese momento la música se interrumpió y como temía Twilight, Reina se alzó entre el público robándoles el foco y la magia.

–¡Vais a tener que hacerlo mejor, pequeñas ponies! –rugió–. ¡Os he convertido en cristal una vez y lo volveré a hacer!

* * *

Rainbow Dash tuvo que soportar cómo su micro se quedaba mudo a mitad de canción.

–¡Oh, venga ya! ¡Lo estábamos clavando! ¡Y este bigote pica un huevo!

–La verdad es que era una canción demasiado experimental –admitió Pinkie mientras Spike y Applejack bajaban al pobre Flash.

Alzó el vuelo alucinantemente rápido y vio cómo Reina empezaba una canción tranquila y elegante, casi en el estilo de Rarity. Rainbow bajó la vista para ver qué hacía Twilight, pero parecía haberse quedado sin ideas; frente a ellas, en un abrigo de piel que puso un tic de furia ciega en el ojo a Fluttershy, Reina contraatacó.

 _I keep a crystal enchantment,_

 _that's something I can't hide._

 _'Let them eat cake' she says,_

 _just like your Pinkie Pie!_

–¡Eh! –protestó Pinkie.

 _A built-in remedy for_

 _Princesses of Equestria_

 _at anytime an invitation,_

 _you can't decline..._

Era... Hipnótica...

 _Music and merry dances,_

 _well versed in merry prances,_

 _extraordinarily nice..._

Rainbow tuvo que admitir que la banda de ponies de Reina no sólo tocaba bien, sino que era mucho más molona, con esos pantalones pitillo y ese aire decadente y melenudo... E hipnótico... Hipnótico... ¡Las estaba hipnotizando! ¡A todo el mundo!

 _I'm a Killer Queen_

 _horse tack, for all equines,_

 _hypnotic like a magic beam..._

 _Guaranteed to take your mind..._

 _(Anytime)_

 _Recommended like the first,_

 _insatiable in power thirst..._

 _Wanna try?_

Rainbow tuvo que tomar tierra porque sus alas, de nuevo, habían empezado a rigidizarse. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

–¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –exclamó.

Cuando el cristal empezaba también a subirles por los cascos sin que pudieran hacer nada por evitarlo, las armonías vocales llegaron desde la entrada de la sala del trono de Reina con la potencia de un vendaval, acabando con la melodía de Reina de un plumazo.

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

 ** _Here we are! Born to be Queens..._**

 ** _We're the Princesses of Equestria!_**

–¡Luna está libre! ¡Luna y Celestia han venido! –exclamó Spike.

–¡Alucinante! –chilló Rainbow Dash

El cristal que comenzaba a atraparlas saltó en mil pedazos y Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy rasgaron guitarras despertando del trance de nuevo a todos los ponies del público.

* * *

 ** _Here we belong!_**

 ** _Fighting to survive,_**

 ** _in a world against your darkest powers, heyah!_**

–¡No! ¡No! ¡Noooooo! –chilló Madre.

Luna no cometería por dos ocasiones la falta de puerilmente confiarse: ahora la vida de Celestia estaba en sus cascos y fallar no habría. Las Portadoras respondieron y los extraños instrumentos de Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy tañeron con fiereza sin igual, arrojando lejos en sónicos estampidos a los músicos de Reina, al tiempo que Celestia volteaba el micro enfrentándose ella. Luna, la sorpresa en su pecho como una estrella fugaz, creyó ver que a su hermana le había salido un vaporoso bigote.

–¡Debéis ayudarnos! –pidió Luna a las Portadoras–. ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Debemos encerrarla en cristal! ¡Cantad con Nos!

Luego volvió junto a Celestia y trató de no perder la concentración mientras sentía, (oh por la Noche!), que a ella también le salía un mostacho bajo el ollar. ¡Oh, funesto horror!

 ** _And here we are, we're the Princesses of Equestria!_**

 ** _Here we belong! Singing against Mother!_**

 ** _You'll never be the ruler of we all!_**

Las Portadoras efectuaron al unísono un hermoso coro lleno de armonía y ecos que a seguir comenzaron el resto de los ponies que no estaban bajo el control de Madre. Con esperanza cierta, Luna pudo ver cómo el cristal crecía bajo sus patas atrapándola hasta la cintura.

–¡No! ¡Esto no acabará así! ¡Malditas seáis! –rugió.

 ** _We are immortal, we have inside the blood of queens, yeah, yeah!_**

 ** _We have no rival, we'll never kneel to you, no!_**

 ** _It's time the crystal finally eat you whole!_**

Y con lágrimas en los ojos, Luna pudo ver, por fin, cómo el cristal atrapaba a Madre definitivamente convirtiéndola en una amenazante estatua de draconequus.

* * *

Un estampido de luz, un golpe final de guitarra...

La música cesó y Celestia abrazó a su hermana entre lágrimas. Lo habían conseguido: Madre volvía a ser una horrible sombra del pasado.

–Tia.

–Luna. Todo ha terminado.

–Tia, así es.

–Por favor, Luna –susurró Celestia con gran inquietud en su pecho–, dime que no me ha salido bigote.

–Nos tememos que en efecto así aconteció.

Rieron las dos, mientras en aleteos suaves bajaban donde las portadoras aguardaban entre las exclamaciones y los vítores de los ponies del público.

–Su Majestad –murmuró la portadora del elemento de la Generosidad, Rarity–, necesita ir usted al Spa con urgencia.

–¡Ey! –protestó la portadora del elemento de la Lealtad, Rainbow Dash–. ¡No tan rápido! Yo le estoy empezando a coger cariño a mi bigote. Es calentito. Y me hace sentir inexplicablemente carismática.

–Como dice Rainbow Dash, el tratamiento de belleza puede esperar –sonrió Celestia–. Creo que primero debemos sacar a todos los ponies de aquí, antes de que sellemos este lugar para siempre. Llamad a Discord y guiadlos de vuelta a Este, por favor, Portadoras. La Guardia Solar espera montaña abajo.

Así lo hicieron y cuando tras mucho insistir comenzaron la evacuación, (algunos ponies ajenos al peligro no parecían dispuestos a dejar el ponche fácilmente), Celestia notó con un amargo presentimiento en el pecho que aquello no había terminado.

–Oh, oh... –murmuró Discord, al darse cuenta también.

–¡Discord! –ordenó Celestia–. ¡Saca a todos los que puedas de aquí, te lo ruego!

–Pero...

Demasiado tarde.

El cristal de Reina volvió a agrietarse al tiempo que una música oscura y lenta se adueñó del salón del trono. Las Portadoras siguieron sacando ponies de allí, al tiempo que Twilight regresaba.

–¡No puede ser! –exclamó.

Pero lo era. Madre volvía pues su prisión ya no podía contenerla. Celestia buscó a Luna y su hermana le devolvió una mirada triste y llena de pena. Aquello había temido. Madre era más poderosa de lo que había podido prever: el trato con Nightmare Moon la había protegido de caer en una nueva trampa de cristal.

Todo se volvió negro y oscuro de repente y Celestia volvió a estar tentada de alejarse del modo pony. Aún guardaba la daga de puño de oro oculta en su pata derecha. ¿Debía usarla antes de que Madre las pudiera convertir en cristal? ¡Oh, Twilight!, pensó. ¡Si tan sólo hubieses vivido tanto como yo! ¡Qué fácil es encontrar la senda correcta cuando las frías noches no te han hecho dudar si volverías a ver el día!

Y si Madre no moría en aquel enfrentamiento, comprendió Celestia, una noche eterna caería sobre toda Equestria.

* * *

Twilight volvió su vista hacia las Princesas y cabalgó hacia ellas. ¡Debía ayudarlas! ¡Había que volver a interrumpir a Reina!

 _When your daughters conspire against you,_

 _and all that love becomes dark fear..._

–¡Twilight! –ordenó Celestia–. ¡Ve con Discord! ¡Sácalos! ¡Sácalos a todos! ¡Hay que acabar con esto!

–¡Celestia, no! –se opuso Twilight–. ¡No es el modo pony!

 _One thousand bitter sweet nightfalls,_

 _remembering what they did to you – oh dear..._

Reina salió del cristal con un frac y una crin revuelta y mortecina, lápiz de labios negro y una faz pálida y demacrada. La canción estaba llena de amargura y tristeza. Y al mismo tiempo, de un resentimiento tan hiriente que cada verso levantaba del suelo esquirlas de cristal que se pegaban al cuerpo de Luna y Celestia con rapidez.

 _They are trying to trap you in crystal..._

 _And you end up missing that final screw..._

 _You're simply not in the Pinkie Pie, my dear_

–Señora –gruñó Pinkie llegando–... ¡A la próxima pediré royalties!

 _To be honest, you haven't got a clue_

Las demás, junto a Twilight, formaron junto a las Princesas una línea que se interponía entre Reina y los últimos ponies que huían de su sala del trono.

 _I'm going slightly mad_

 _I'm going slightly mad_

 _It finally happened - happened_

 _It finally happened - ooh oh_

 _It finally happened - I'm slightly mad_

 _Oh dear..._

El cristal comenzó a crecer en sus cascos y Twilight trató de pensar... De pensar... El beso había liberado a sus amigas porque Reina no se lo esperaba. La había sacado de su concentración. Había que encontrar algo más. ¿El qué? ¿Qué podía encerrar a Reina?

–¡Ahora es un buen momento para lo que sea! –gritó Rainbow.

–¡No se me ocurre ninguna buena canción, azucarillo! –contestó Applejack sacudiéndose el cristal de la cola.

Twilight comprendió que debía ganar tiempo y sintió, con algo de desagrado, que un bigote lavanda crecía bajo su ollar.

–Creo que Twilight tiene... Algo –murmuró Fluttershy.

–¡Oh, mi diosa! –exclamó Rarity ante el nuevo vello facial– ¿Era realmente necesario?

–¡Eso es Twilight! –gritó Spike, de cristal ya hasta la cintura–. ¡Tú puedes hacerlo!

Twilight suspiró y sólo pudo pensar que si el cristal no podía contener a Reina, tendrían que intentarlo con roca.

* * *

FIN CAPÍTULO 21

* * *

 **NdA** : ¡Todas canciones de Queen!

La primera es "Flash!" de la BSO de la peli de Flash Gordon, compuesta para EMI por , en 1980. La segunda es "Killer Queen" del albúm "Sheer Heart Attack", 1974, para Trident Studios. Escrita por F. Mercury. La tercera... Ah. Esa pertenece también a otra banda sonora: la de "Highlander" (en España, "Los Inmortales"). La canción es "Princes of the Universe", 1986, para Emi, por . La cuarta es "I'm going Slightly Mad" de 1991, compuesta por Queen para Hollywood y Parlophone, del álbum "Innuendo". El desenlace se aproxima. Y me temo, spoiler alert, que alguna canción de Queen habrá en el siguiente capítulo :)


	23. C22 Queen (II)

**Capítulo 22.- Queen (II)**

Furia. Twilight sentía furia, y desagrado y odio, y ganas de acabar con Reina de una vez: no sólo amenazaba la libertad de todos los ponies, sino que había sido capaz en su locura de arrastrar a Celestia lejos de quien era en realidad, volviéndola una yegua asustada, desesperada y cruel, hasta el límite de estar dispuesta a matar. El cuerno de Twilight se encendió mientras agarraba el micro y rompiendo el suelo de cristal de la sala del trono, hizo salir rocas de la montaña para acabar con aquello de una vez por todas.

–¿Qué demonios estás haciendo potrilla? –rugió Reina, molesta por la nueva interrupción.

A su alrededor, amenazantes, las rocas comenzaron a flotar y Twilight empezó el ritmo con un fuerte cascoteo.

 _Mistress you're a fool, making big noise,_

 _playin' in your throne,_

 _wanna–be the queen someday..._

 _You got rocks on your face,_

 _you big disgrace,_

 _trying to enslave us_

 _owning the place,_

 _singin'_

La primera roca atrapó su pata derecha con un estallido de gravilla y tierra. Twilight no necesitó ver a sus amigas detrás, las oía, las sentía, cascoteando el ritmo de la canción sin instrumentos siquiera, convirtiendo el baile de piedras y rocas orbitando en torno a la draconequus en un veloz torbellino.

 _We will, we will, rock you._

 _We will, we will, rock you._

Twilight iba a continuar, pero a su lado saltó Rainbow Dash agarrando el micro.

 _Sister you're a nightmare, bad mare._

 _Shoutin' in your throne_

 _gonna take the world today._

 _You got rocks on yo' face._

 _You big disgrace._

 _Singing your evil all over the place._

 _We will, we will, rock you._

 _(Sing it!)_

 _We will, we will, rock you._

Twilight sintió entonces a Applejack a su flanco, mientras más y más rocas iban pegándose al cuerpo de Reina, entre sus chillidos y maldiciones, sin que nada pudiera hacer. El bigote rubio de su amiga vibró con la última estrofa, entre cascoteos, cuando Rainbow le cedió el micro.

 _Ma'am you're an old mare, mad mare,_

 _enslaving with your songs,_

 _gonna take some rest today._

 _You got rocks on your face,_

 _you big disgrace,_

 _somepony better put you back into place._

Twilight vio a Luna y a Celestia cantar, cascotear, junto a sus amigas y a Spike quien venía también dando palmadas con sus garras.

 _We will, we will, rock you._

 _(Sing it!)_

 _We will, we will, rock you._

–¡Malditas! ¡Malditas seais! –rugió Reina.

 _(Everypony)_

 _We will, we will, rock you._

 _We will, we will, rock you._

La guitarra de Pinkie Pie rasgó el aire atrapando con su último y vibrante solo, el trozo de roca que completó la estatua de piedra de Reina.

* * *

Discord acabó de teleportar fuera de la montaña a los últimos potros para que la Guardia Solar los acompañara al Este. Vio venir entonces a Starlight Glimmer y a Trixie a toda velocidad.

–¿Dónde está Twilight? ¿Y las otras? –preguntaron.

Discord fue a contestar, pero sintió, de nuevo, cómo el poder de Reina se reducía a un mínimo, a un letargo... Lo mismo que había sentido antes cuando la habían convertido en cristal. Fuera lo que hubiesen hecho las ponies, comprendió que no duraría... Las lecturas en el detector de magia que llevaba Starlight le confirmaron sus miedos.

–Debemos destruir el espejo –pensó en voz alta Discord.

Trixie no parecía muy conforme.

–La Gran y Poderosa Trixie se opone –gruñó–. ¡No hemos bajado de la montaña este armatoste para romperlo ahora justo cuando vamos ganando!

–Trixie, querida, no lo entiendes –contestó Discord armándose de paciencia–. Yo he estado allí. No pueden encerrarla. El trato que Reina hizo con Nightmare Moon... Es complicado.

–Explícate –demandó Starlight–; porque este espejo es un portal y Celestia nos dijo que romper estas dos gemas contra él lo cerraría; pero hacerlo será perder la oportunidad de viajar al otro lado.

–Puede merecer la pena, créeme –gruñó Discord–. El otro lado admito que puede ser entretenido, pero la mayor parte de las veces es... Demasiado adolescente y simplón para mi gusto...

–¡Discord! –gruñó Starlight–. ¡Explícate de una vez!

Discord vio cómo el sol, ya amanecido, iba levantándose mientras la caravana de ponies, algunos aterrados, otros simplemente despistados, seguían las instrucciones de la Guardia Solar y volvían a sus casas. Explicar las sutilezas de una magia tan poderosa a dos pequeñas ponies, aunque fuesen unicornios, le hubiese costado días y Fluttershy y las demás no tenían tanto tiempo. Tendría que reducir la dificultad de la explicación un poco.

–Por lo que entiendo, Reina y Nightmare Moon hicieron un pacto de sangre –explicó Discord–. Así, Nightmare Moon pudo hacer frente a Celestia con más poder.

–Pero Trixie creía que Reina era un pedazo de cristal desde mucho antes –protestó–. ¿Cómo pudo hacer el trato si era una estatua? ¡Trixie demanda respuestas! ¿Por favor?

–Ese es el problema –suspiró Discord–. Creo que para hacer ese pacto, Nightmare Moon redujo la parte del hechizo que tenía atrapada a Reina: la parte de Luna. Reina seguiría encerrada, pero a cambio de otorgar a Nightmare Moon más poder, sería inmune a volver a caer en el mismo hechizo otra vez. Nightmare Moon no era tonta: ganaba con el trato, ya que Reina seguiría encerrada. Sólo en caso de que escapara habrían problemas. Y lo ha hecho. Gracias a esta... Cosa inútil.

Discord pateó el espejo con rabia y un dolor en el pie de dragón le subió desde el pulgar de su garra hasta la boca en un alarido.

–¿Qué pasará si cerramos el portal? –suspiró Starlight.

–Reina seguirá viva; pero todo ese poder que tiene ahora se perderá. No podrá convertir a nadie en cristal –explicó Discord–... Aunque tampoco perderá su habilidad para rechazar la magia. La única forma de acabar con ella, sería matándola.

–No lo entiendo –pensó en voz alta Starlight–. ¿Por qué Reina no pidió ser liberada a cambio de darle el poder a Nightmare Moon? ¿Por qué se conformó?

Discord no contestó porque vio cómo en su mano temblaba el detector de magia, avisando de que Reina volvería actuar en breve.

–¡Usad las gemas! ¡Rápido! –ordenó Discord–. ¡Ahora que no hay nadie aún convertido en cristal!

* * *

Rarity no ocultó su cara de disgusto al ver a todas sus amigas y a las Princesas con un claro exceso de vello facial; aunque a decir verdad a Spikey-wakey le había crecido un frondoso y verde bigote que le daba un aspecto agradablemente masculino. Ella, un poco avergonzada, había preferido no poner mucho espírito en la canción y había conseguido, aliviada, que no le saliera.

–Cerraremos el acceso hundiendo la montaña –ordenó Celestia–. Así nadie podrá contactar con Reina de nuevo.

–Tenemos que...

Pero Rarity vio cómo Twilight no acababa la frase. Con un estallido de piedra y polvo, una risotada histérica y muy poca clase, la insufrible de Reina volvió a hacerse de carne. Y parecía enfadada. Mucho.

–¡Se acabó! –rugió–. ¡Os mataré a todas!

–¡Qué pesada! –estalló Rainbow Dash–. ¿Por qué no lo dejas ya? ¡Has perdido, Reina! ¡Podemos volverte piedra y cristal mil veces más!

–¡Y mil veces puedo regresar hasta que se os rompa la voz, pegaso insolente! –chilló la draconequus fuera de control–. ¡Pero vosotras también me tenéis harta! ¡HARTA! ¡CREO QUE VOY A MATAROS YO MISMA AQUÍ Y AHORA!

Rarity vio con horror cómo Reina agarraba un trozo de cristal en forma de espada y corría en dirección a Celestia. Twilight lanzó un hechizo para rechazarla, pero nada más hacerlo, rebotó en el cuerpo de la draconequus y le dio a Twilight en el pecho, lanzándola por los aires.

Era verdad, recordó Rarity: Discord había explicado que era capaz de controlar la magia de otros. Como unicornio, comprendió, ni ella ni Twilight tenían oportunidad de hacerla daño.

Celestia sacó una daga oculta detrás de su pata y detuvo el ataque de Reina trabando acero contra cristal.

–¡Oh, cielos! –exclamó Rarity.

Rainbow Dash detuvo el vuelo descontrolado de Twilight en el aire y Applejack sacó su lazo.

–¡Celestia, no! –chilló Twilight.

Fluttershy escondió su mirada tras una de sus alas. Luna acudió en auxilio de su hermana y coceó a Reina, haciéndola retroceder. Ambas Princesas, una vez más, avanzaron contra su enemiga flanco con flanco.

– Se acabó Madre. No permitiré que hagas más daño a los ponies –dijo Celestia, y enarboló su daga, lista para rematarla.

Ambas yeguas y la draconequus se enzarzaron en una pelea terrible que consiguió que Rarity estuviese a punto de desmayarse varias veces, ante el afilado cristal a punto de hundirse en el cuello de una Princesa o el acero a punto de acabar con Reina.

¿Qué hacer?

Applejack preparaba su lazo, pero no podría lanzarlo en una pelea tan cerrada. Twilight estaba demasiado afectada como para proponer un plan y Rainbow, en fin, estaba como la pobre Applejack: incapaz de intervenir hasta que hubiera un hueco. Fluttershy y Pinkie asistían a la pelea a muerte, como ella, con auténtica cara de pasmo.

–¡Esto no es divertido! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo o esto va acabar muy mal! –chilló Pinkie Pie.

Rarity dio un paso adelante, firme.

Estaba claro que no podían atrapar a Reina en piedra o cristal. ¿Quizás dejar que Celestia y Luna acabaran con ella era lo mejor? Por la expresión de horror en la cara Twilight, supo que no era así.

Rarity nunca había sido una estudiante de magia muy avezada; en cuanto los conjuros de telequinesis estuvieron a su alcance, había dejado de interesarse por otra cosa que no fuera la moda. Por ello, el mecanismo exacto por el que Reina podía escapar del cristal (o la piedra), se le escapaba; pero hasta hacía apenas unas horas, aquella insufrible diva había creído que podría atraparlas para siempre, siendo el beso de Twilight lo que había posibilitado todo.

¿Por qué el beso?

–Reina no lo había esperado –recordó en voz alta.

–¿El qué?

Rarity no contestó a Spike y comprendió que había cosas que Reina no sabía o no podía prever. ¡Llevaba más de mil años encerrada! Y aunque su gusto podía llegar a ser exquisito por momentos, su zafiedad siempre estaba presente... Reina no era leal, ni honesta, ni amable, ni alegre, ni mucho menos generosa... Reina, no tenía amigos: sólo súbidtos hipnotizados por un poder que ni siquiera era suyo. Ya habían intentado encerrarla con los Elementos de la Armonía, pero aún no los habían usado para vencerla en su terreno.

–¿Rarity? –insistió Spike–. ¿Qué es lo que no espera Reina?

Rarity sintió una extraña fuerza en el pecho y comprendió que aquella era su última baza a jugar antes de que Reina muriera o mucho peor, matara a Luna y a Celestia en combate.

–Ella no sabe lo que es –explicó Rarity a Spikey-wakey–. La Amistad. No sabe lo que es. No lo sabía cuando fue encerrada por primera vez y apuesto a que no lo sabía cuando hizo ese trato con Nightmare Moon del que habló Celestia en sus aposentos...

–¿Rarity? –insistió el dragoncito–. Si tienes una idea, ponla en práctica porque Celestia y Luna van perdiendo.

Era verdad. A pesar de ser dos grandes yeguas, Reina se movía armada con sus dagas de cristal como si anticipase sus movimientos. Ante las exclamaciones preocupadas de Twilight, Celestia y Luna habían recibido ya varios cortes y pasado a la defensiva.

–¡Oh, mi diosa! –comprendió Rarity–. ¡No hay otro remedio!

Entonces llenó su pecho de música y sintió, (¡qué horror!), cómo su propio bigote azul eléctrico crecía en su labio superior.

* * *

 **FIN CAPÍTULO 22**

* * *

 **NdA** : ¡Sólo quedan dos episodios! El final y un epílogo. Iba a ir todo en este, pero la historia de siempre... Me lié, lo siento. "We will rock you", del álbum "News of the world". Escrita por B. May , en el año 77 e interpretada por Queen. Ya sólo queda una canción y... Me temo que también es de Queen. :)


	24. C23 Final (y epílogo)

**Capítulo 23.– Amigos**

Twilight estaba a punto de coordinarse con Rainbow Dash para atacar juntas a Reina y darles a Luna y Celestia un respiro, cuando el solo de guitarra de Pinkie Pie volvió a oírse, al tiempo que Fluttershy acompañaba con el bajo y Spike se subía a la batería. Al ver que Rarity había desarrollado su propio bigote sintió un inmediato alivio. ¡Gran idea Rarity! ¡Aunque no pararían a Reina por mucho, podrían así detener la pelea y ganar tiempo!

 _Villains come here to stay._

 _But very soon they find, our friendship is on the making._

 _Your friends, Queen, would have ran away..._

 _If you ever had friends, which I think is not quite likely._

 _._

 _Got a villain to beat,_

 _evil, ruthless and mean._

 _Impossible to defeat..._

 _It's very eaaaaasy, love._

 _When you got friends you can trust!_

El estribillo y su música retumbaron con la armoniosa voz de Rarity a través de toda la sala del trono, o al menos de lo que quedaba de ella. Twilight, esperanzada, vio como el cristal volvía a aparecer en las patas de Reina.

–¿Qué? ¡Otra vez! –gritó la draconequus–. ¡No aprendéis!

 _Friends will be friends,_

 _when you're in need of love_

 _they give you care and attention._

Celestia y Luna, con sendas coces, aprovecharon que Reina no se podía mover para arrancarle de las zarpas sus dos espadas de cristal.

–¡Eso no os servirá de nada! –rugió–. ¡Si quieres acabar con esto, Celestia, debes matarme! ¡Al menos conseguiré que los ponies tengan una monarca como es debido!

Twilight sintió lágrimas caer cuando Celestia acercó su daga al cuello de Reina.

–No –dijo Celestia–. No es el modo pony.

Y la guardó.

 _Friends will be friends..._

 _When you're through with life_

 _and all hope is lost..._

 _Hold out your hooves..._

 _'cause friends will be friends._

 _Right 'til the end._

Con el solo de guitarra de Pinkie Pie, el cristal volvió a subir por las patas de Reina mientras su furiosa expresión pasaba de escupir insultos a estar visiblemente confundida. Twilight lo comprendió al fijarse en lo que atrapaba a Reina: no era cristal.

Era diamante.

¡Rarity! ¡Eso era!

Twilight se sintió avergonzada: había estado tan preocupada por no poder cantar, por Celestia, que no se había dado cuenta de que había tenido la solución delante de sus ojos todo el tiempo.

–¿Qué está pasando? –se extrañó Rainbow Dash a su lado.

–¡Reina no conoce la Amistad! ¡No se espera esto! –explicó Twilight.

–¡Pero si la acribillamos con los Elementos de la Armonía! –protestó Dash.

–¡Con nuestra magia! ¡No con la suya! ¡No con la del portal! ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Rarity!

Twilight y Dash bajaron al lado de su amiga, mientras Pinkie acababa su solo.

 _Now it's a beautiful day,_

 _the day we'll be free_

 _from all your tricky magic._

 _You will be far, far away..._

 _And we'll share our songs,_

 _without more drama or panic._

 _._

 _As a matter of fact,_

 _you should understand,_

 _you got nopony, dear._

 _It's so easy, love..._

 _'cause we got friends we can trust._

Applejack soltó su lazo y se unió al coro. Celestia y Luna hicieron lo mismo. Spike cantó desde su batería, Pinkie desde su guitarra y Fluttershy desde su bajo. Y todas, al unísono, acompañaron a Rarity en el estribillo.

 _Friends will be friends..._

Luego Rarity siguió con la siguiente estrofa, lágrimas en los ojos, al verlas junto a ella.

 _When you're in need of love,_

 _they give you care and attention._

De nuevo todas, la acompañaron.

 _Friends will be friends..._

Y Twilight vio cómo Rarity ya no cantaba contra Reina, de diamante hasta la cintura, desesperada por escapar, sino por ellas, junto a ellas...

 _When you're through with life,_

 _and all hope is lost..._

 _Hold out your hooves!_

Y de nuevo, todas le respondieron.

 _'cause friends will be friends_

Rarity agarró el micro y más diamante creció sobre Reina.

 _Right 'til the end_

* * *

Al pie de la montaña, Starlight agarró la gema roja mientras Trixie hacía lo propio con la azul. Ante la atenta mirada de los últimos Guardias Solares, Flash (recuperado del beso) y Cheese Sandwich, intentaban averiguar cómo demonio podían cerrar el portal. Al menos la mayoría de los ponies habían sido evacuados ya y por ese lado no había por qué preocuparse. Lo único que temía Starlight era no poder cerrar el espejo a tiempo y que sus amigas quedaran convertidas en cristal para siempre, tal y como temía Discord.

–¿Lo tocamos con las gemas y ya está? –se extrañó Trixie–. ¿Se cierra así?

Discord levantó una ceja.

–Creí que Celestia os lo había explicado.

–No nos dio muchos detalles –se encogió de hombros Starlight–. Dijo que debíamos tocar el espejo con las gemas y que eso lo cerraría.

Trixie suspiró exasperada.

–Es igual. Toquémoslo y veamos qué pasa.

Cuando estaban a punto de juntar las gemas con el espejo, el detector de Discord saltó en mil pedazos con una leve explosión y el portal comenzó a temblar y sacudirse como si estuviese sometido a un invisible terremoto que sólo lo afectara a él.

–¿Qué está...?

–¡Quietas! –ordenó Discord.

Entonces un arcoiris salió del espejo y subió como una cascada invertida de vuelta a la cueva de Reina.

–¿DISCORD? –preguntó Starlight ante aquella locura de luz y magia.

–¡No sé qué...! ¡Oh, claro!

Con un chasquido de dedos de Discord, Starlight dejó de ver el pie de la montaña y se vio de nuevo en la sala del trono de cristal... O lo que quedaba de ella... Pinkie Pie, con rizos húmedos y negros y un... ¿Bigote? estaba acabando un solo de guitarra... ¡Oh, mi diosa! ¡Todas tenían bigote!

El arcoiris las rodeaba en fuerza y luz, consiguiendo que los trozos de cristal del salón del trono refulgieran en un brillo sin fin.

–¡Creo que van a conseguirlo! –explicó Discord–. Aunque no me preguntéis por los bigotes, que no llego a tanto.

–¿Conseguir el qué? –se extrañó Trixie mientras se llevaba horrorizada un casco al labio superior.

–¡Encerrarla! ¡Debemos ayudarlas!

 _It's so easy, love..._

 _'cause you got friends you can trust..._

Así que Starlight y Trixie, y Cheese Sandwich y Flash y varios guardias que Discord había teleportado junto a ellos, comenzaron a cantar el estribillo cuando Rarity llegó a él.

 _Friends will be friends._

 _When you're in need of love,_

 _they give you care and attention._

* * *

Twilight vio cómo Discord iba trayendo a todos los ponies de Ponyville con sucesivos chasquidos de dedos. Al señor y a la señora Cake. A Zecora. A las Crusaders. A Derpy, a Bulk, a Big Mac, a Granny Smith... Y todos, todos, siguieron el estribillo de Rarity como uno solo, hasta el punto que la música de Spike, Fluttershy y Pinkie apenas podía oírse entre el coro de voces.

 _Friends will be friends._

 _When you're through with life,_

 _and all hope is lost..._

 _Hold out your hoof!_

 _'cause friends will be friends_

 _Right 'til the end_

Y Reina, un estertor de rabia desde su cuello ya atrapado, lanzó una última amenaza que el diamante logró acallar cuando con el último estribillo todo Ponyville, a una, acabó la canción.

 _Friends will be friends._

 _When you're in need of love_

 _they give you care and attention._

 _._

 _Friends will be friends..._

 _When you're through with life_

 _and all hope is lost._

 _Hold out your hoof!_

 _cause right 'til the end..._

 _Friends will be friends, yeah_

* * *

Y entonces se hizo por fin el silencio y con él, el arcoiris se desvaneció en mil brillantes perlas.

La sala del trono de cristal de Reina tenía el techo destrozado y suelos y paredes agujereados por roca, pero aún así seguía haciendo ecos, con la brillante estatua de diamante de Reina en su centro, en la soledad que siempre la había acompañado.

–Creo que... Se ha ido –informó Discord.

Rarity le vio acercarse a la estatua de diamante de Reina con una expresión triste.

–¡Rarity! –chilló Twilight al ir a abrazarla–. ¡Lo has conseguido!

Rarity se vio de repente achuchada por los bigotes de todas sus amigas. Cuando el pobre Spike fue a hacer lo mismo, salió rebotado como una pelota por culpa de la orden de alejamiento, aunque afortunadamente, Luna lo atrapó al vuelo.

Rarity devolvió el abrazo a sus amigas y con ellas se dirigió junto a Discord y a la estatua de diamante de la insufrible Reina.

–Lo lamento, Discord, querido –murmuró Rarity.

El draconequus se secó una lágrima antes de contestar.

–Es mejor así.

–Sí que lo es –sentenció Celestia acercándose–. De todos los finales que Reina podía tener, no se me ocurre otro que demuestre lo equivocada que estaba. Gracias, Rarity. Gracias Twilight. A vosotras y a las Portadoras y... A todos los ponies de Ponyville... Equestria os está agradecida de nuevo. Yo y mi hermana, lo estamos. No podéis imaginar hasta qué punto.

Y ante sus súbditos, Celestia y Luna, Princesas de Equestria con vaporosos y elegantes bigotes, hicieron una solemne y tranquila reverencia, agachando sus cabezas.

–¡Bueno! –saltó Pinkie Pie–. ¡Seguro que ahora que Equestria está a salvo de nuevo podemos hablar con la Juez Judy y sacar a mi familia de la cárcel!

Rarity vio a Luna y a Celestia mirarse con una expresión de intranquilidad.

–¿Qué? –se extrañó Pinkie Pie.

Rarity no estaba segura de qué pasaría con la familia de Pinkie Pie, pero por la cara de las Princesas, incluida Twilight, comprendió que en aplicación directa de la sentencia de la Juez Judy iban a tener que ir todas a la cárcel.

–Antes que nadie diga nada a ese insufrible de Black Coroner –demandó Rarity–, ¡como salvadora de Equestria exijo pasar por el Spa para depilarme el bigote!

* * *

La primavera acababa y en cumplimiento de las sentencias por haber violado el toque de queda musical, las Portadoras acabarían en unos días su sentencia de trabajo comunitario impuesta por la Juez Judy. No sirvieron de nada las apelaciones y la intercesión de Celestia y Luna (quienes también fueron condenadas a dos semanas de reclusión mayor y al pago de una multa), pero al menos Pinkie Pie estaba contenta porque su familia acabó saliendo de prisión en poco tiempo y porque, tras asegurarse de que el salón del trono de Reina había sido sellado para siempre, la prohibición de cantar había sido levantada.

–¡Me voy a cumplir condena, señor y señora Cake! –se despidió Pinkie Pie a la entrada del Sugarcube Corner.

–No te olvides que esta noche te toca hacer de canguro –recordó alegre el señor Cake.

Los señores Cake habían sido mucho más tolerantes con su estatus de convicta, especialmente desde que todo Ponyville había pasado por el trullo. Como recuerdo de la experiencia, el propio señor Cake se había hecho un tatuaje con rotulador que deletreaba la palabra "AMOR" en cada uno de sus cascos.

–¡Descuide señor Cake! ¡Hasta luego!

Pinkie Pie encontró a las demás cavando la tumba, mientras Black Coroner las vigilaba tras sus gafas de sol y su cara de duro. Había cambiado su traje de abogado y su bata de patólogo polipony por un uniforme de sheriff con acabados de oro que Rarity se había ofrecido a hacerle a cambio de que la dejara combinar su mono naranja de presidiaria (¡tenga compasión por la moda!) con un pañuelo azul. Pinkie había llegado a la conclusión de que Black Coroner podía ser un poco difícil a veces, pero que en el fondo tenía buen corazón.

–¡Hola Black Coroner! ¡He traído tarta de limón!

–Gracias, señorita Pie –contestó él–. Por favor, únase a sus amigas para seguir cavando.

–Oki-doki.

Pinkie Pie mordió su pala y empezó a sacar tierra de la nueva tumba de la comandante Huracán.

–¿Sabéis? –murmuró Rainbow Dash empujando una carretilla–. De todas las veces que hemos salvado Equestria, esta es la que nos lo agradecen de la forma más desagradable.

Pinkie Pie vio a Applejack encogerse de hombros.

–Al menos no estamos encerradas, azucarillo –sonrió tras secarse el sudor–. Un poco de trabajo duro nunca mató a nadie.

Applejack siempre se esforzaba por ver el lado bueno de las cosas, algo que a Pinkie Pie siempre le había encantado.

–Sí, bueno –murmuró Rarity, claramente molesta al clavar su pala en la tierra–. Esto no es mi idea de un buen rato, pero desde luego es mejor que pudrirse en una celda o recoger basura a los lados del camino.

Pinkie Pie observó cómo Fluttershy apartaba a una pareja de gusanos de tierra a los que el agujero había sacado a la luz.

–Lo siento, pequeños –se disculpó con un hilo de voz. Luego volvió su vista hacia Twilight, como si se acordara de algo–. ¿Cuándo es... El funeral?

Pinkie sacó tierra con otra palada. No le gustaban especialmente los funerales, pero desde luego aquel pondría un poco las cosas en su sitio con los pegasos. Aunque sacar los restos de la comandante Huracán no había sido culpa suya (¡mala, mala, Reina!), se sentía contenta por poder concluir aquel asunto de una vez. ¿Podría preparar una tarta de funeral? Nunca había hecho una tarta así...

–En dos días –explicó Twilight–. Celestia y Luna van a convertir el acto en algo oficial para evitar procesiones de antorchas.

Pinkie no entendía muy bien qué tenían de malo las procesiones de antorchas; quizás era porque imaginaba que se trataba de malabaristas de fuego o antorchas tiki de fiestas hawaianas y Twilight se refería a otra cosa. Por lo poco que entendía del asunto del enfado de los pegasos, además, sólo estaba segura que no se arreglaba con una fiesta. Lo había propuesto durante los preparativos del funeral, pero incluso Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash le habían puesto mala cara.

Suspiró.

A veces la vida en Equestria podía ser muy complicada.

–¿Sabéis lo que nos vendría muy bien ahora para ir más deprisa? –se le ocurrió.

–¿Una canción? –sonrió Twilight.

Pinkie Pie asintió animada.

A decir verdad, había pensado en traerse su retroexcavadora; pero una canción sonaba mucho más divertido.

* * *

 **FIN DE MELODÍAS PONY**

* * *

 **NdA** : Iba a hacer un epílogo, pero preferí pasarme del límite de palabras y cerrarlo de una vez. Además, si me pongo a hacer el epílogo, acabo ponificando otra canción fijo. "Friends will be friends" pertenece al álbum "A Kind of Magic". Escrita por F. Mercury y , en 1986, interpretada Queen.

Ha estado muy bien poder escaparme un poco de Guerra Civil con esto, pero alargarlo más no tenía sentido. Sentíos libres de usar la idea de ponificar canciones para los relatos que querais (en el fondo tampoco es que sea mi idea).

Gracias por leer.


End file.
